Apocalypse
by Anga27
Summary: Mallory York, une jeune femme brillante apprendra un jour qui elle est réellement et devra choisir entre le bien et le mal. OC/ Severus Rogue.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 17**

 **CHAPITRE 1  
**

Ce fut une nuit parfaitement calme. Le ciel, orné d'étoiles scintillantes donnait une vue resplendissante pour ceux ou celles qui avaient la chance de dormir à la belle étoile. l'astre lunaire répandait ses rayons argentés sur le petit village endormi.

Étendue sur une pelouse fraiche et légèrement humide, dû a la faible averse qui avait eu il y a quelques heures, une jeune femme âgée de 22 ans écoutait de la musique Moldu tout en ayant les yeux rivés vers un ciel illuminé et calme. Ses cheveux volaient quelque fois, cachant au passage une grande partit de son beau visage aux traits fins et délicats. Ses yeux noirs ne quittaient pas la belle vu qui lui était offerte. La jeune femme fut alertée par une ombre qui suivait les rayons argenté de la lune, celle-ci avançait droit vers elle, en une démarche canine. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnu a qui appartenait cette ombre.

\- Patte Molle ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant immédiatement tout en ôtant son casque. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés et recouvert d'herbe.

Le concerné changea littéralement de forme et passa celle d'un chien a un être humain. Un visage jovial apparu sur son visage.

\- N'est-ce pas malheureux ? Répondit-il, sourire aux lèvres, d'avoir une aussi jolie demeure et de devoir dormir a la belle étoile ?

Sa remarque fit rire la concernée qui passa furtivement une main dans sa chevelure marron et s'approcha de lui a grande vitesse avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Sirius, comme c'est bon de te revoir ! Même si je pense toujours que tu ne devrai plus venir me voir, c'est bien trop risqué !

\- Tu ne devrai plus t'inquiéter pour moi, Mallory, et puis, reprit-il en replaçant une de ses mèches derrière ses oreilles, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rendre visite a ma meilleure amie ! Répondit-il en lui adressant un de ses clin d'oeil presque ravageur qui avait toujours eu pour don de calmer les ardeurs de la jeune femme.

\- Et si les Detraqueurs ...

\- Les Detraqueurs ne me trouveront pas ici, coupa-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de débarquer dans un lieu rempli de Moldu.

Les deux concernés se calmèrent un bref moment avant que l'animagus ne s'assoir aux cotés de son amie, profitant lui aussi de se fondre dans le paysage givré.

\- Je pars à Londres dans quelques jours. Coupa la jeune femme, le silence qui avait eu lieu.

Sirius pivota sa tête en sa direction avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

\- D'accord .. ? Une envie soudaine de voyager ?

Mallory secoua la tête et pris une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu te rappelles du concours que j'ai passée a Beauxbâtons ? _  
_

L'animagus hocha brièvement la tête tout en plissant des yeux.

\- Et bien apparemment je l'ai réussi. J'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore qui est écrit que j'avais une place pour continuer mes études en potion ! Un large sourire étira ses lèvres, ce qui fit aussitôt sourire son ami assit a ses cotés.

\- Mais c'est super ! Depuis le temps que tu en parlais ! S'exclama-t-il en la prenant chaleureusement dans ses bras. Les yeux de se dernier pétillaient de malice. Tu dois partir pendant combien de temps ?

\- J'ai un an de formation, après si je réussi le dernier concours, je deviendrai professeur de potion !

\- Alors je te souhaite de réussir. Répondit chaleureusement Sirius. Cependant je ne te cache pas que tu vas en baver.

Mallory haussa un sourcil. Bien sûr qu'elle en bavera, elle va rentrer dans une classe avec plus de 30 élèves pour un seul poste de potion, des élèves de très bon niveau. La concurrence sera harde et elle le sait, mais en aucun cas elle ne baisserai les bras. Une lueur compétitive envahissait ses irirses puis son ami pouvait voir que ses musculeuse étaient en quelque sorte crispés.

\- Sais-tu dans qu'elle maison tu voudrai y aller ? Décida-t-il de changer de sujet.

Cette dernière détendit presque aussitôt ses muscles, ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de plonger son regard sombre dans ceux pétillants de malice de son ami. Elle y avait longuement réfléchie. Elle pourrait très bien aller à Pouffsoufle, ou Serdaigle, ou bien même Gryffondor, cependant, la seule maison où elle ne voudrai pas aller c'est bien chez les Serpentard. Quelques fois cela lui arrivait de se réveiller en pleine nuit, lorsque le Choixpeau prononça spontanément le mot " Serpentard ".

Elle se revoyait assise sur une chaise, le Choixpeau sur la tête, le regard des autres sur elle, surtout les sourires machiavéliques des Serpentard.

Sirius remarqua que son amie était tendue et plissa des yeux.

\- Mallory, tout va bien ?

Cette dernière secoua instantanément la tête, sorti de ses songes au même instant.

\- Je vais bien. Je pensais juste.

Black savait que quelque chose perturbait son amie mais n'insista pas. Il se contenta juste de hocher doucement la tête. Il restèrent le restant de la nuit ensemble à contempler les étoiles.

Le lendemain Mallory avait une tête affreuse, elle était contrainte de boire plusieurs potions de forme afin d'avoir une meilleure mine. Lettre à la main, elle fit les cent pas dans sa maison. Bientôt elle sera logée à Poudlard et continuera ses études, d'ailleurs elle devrai commencer à faire sa valise, les jours passent toujours plus vite que l'on s'y attend.

Elle plaça une robe de sorcière noire dans une petite valise, quelques vêtements pour les activités en dehors des cours ainsi que toute chose qui pourrai s'avérer utile.

Le grand jour est enfin arrivé, Mallory avait très hâte de commencer les cours et connaitre le niveau de chacun des autres. Elle enfila en grande vitesse sa robe de sorcière puis nettoya mielleusement sa baguette faite de plume d'ange et d'écaille de dragon.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon simple et une fois prête elle quitta sa maison. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers elle avant de sourire puis reprit chemin.

Après plusieurs heures épuisantes de voyage, Mallory était enfin arrivée à Poudlard. Debout avec le petit groupe de ses concurrents qui attendaient tous d'être placé dans une maison, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le plafond magique et sa bouche était légèrement ouverte. Elle fut sortit de ses songes lorsque un bruit frénétique et cristallin se faisait brusquement entendre.

Elle vit tous les élèves se taire puis leur regard se poser sur un sorcier de vielle âge, une longe chevelure grisâtre et un barbe interminable de la même couleur. « Dumbledore ». Sourit-elle lorsqu'elle le reconnu.

\- Mes chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous faire part d'une importante nouvelle. Il prit un moment avant de reprendre. Poudlard ne sera pas seulement votre demeure cette année mais elle accueillera des invités très spéciaux. Nous verrons tout cela après avoir fait la connaissance de ce petit groupe de sorcier qui dont l'un d'entre eux deviendra professeur de potion.

A cette nouvelle, le professeur de potion qui était là depuis déjà des années contracta ses muscles. Cette nouvelle n'était pas du tout réjouissante pour lui, et puis depuis quand Dumbledore se permet d'accueillir deux professeurs de potion dans une et même école ?! Il fixa durement tous les élèves debout et eu un rictus moqueur.

Le professeur de métamorphose appela alors un élève un part un. Mallory pouvait sentir son sang se glacer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était bientot son tour, d'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas du tout dans quelle maison elle voudrai aller. « Pas Serpentard » murmura-t-elle dans sa tête.

\- Mallory York ! Trancha brusquement la voix du professeur dans les oreilles de la jeune femme qui sursauta presque.

Elle s'approcha alors de la table des professeurs et avança pour aller s'asseoir afin qu'on puisse lui poser sur la tête le Choixpeau magique. Elle se mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle vit que tous les regards étaient posé sur elle. La beauté de la jeune femme n'échappa à personne. Elle avait les cheveux châtains virant vers le blond-roux et une peau couleur pêche sans aucun défaut des yeux dun noire jamais vu en forme d'amande. Elle était intimidée mais aussi très curieuse de tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Son coeur battait à la chamade et ses mains devenaient peu à peu moites. Elle remarqua que Dumbledore avait son regard sur elle et fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

Pourquoi la regardait-il de cette manière ? Devinait-il son angoisse ? Elle haussa les épaules puis se concentra.

« Respire, respire, ça va aller, du moment que tu ne vas pas à Serpentard … » Souffla-t-elle dans sa tête afin de se calmer.

 **À suivre …**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le coeur battant à la chamade, Mallory serra les poings afin d'essayer de garder son calme.

Elle sursauta brusquement lorsque le Choixpeau débuta ses premières paroles.

\- Mmmmmh … Ce n'est pas facile. Pas facile du tout.

La jeune femme gloussa puis plissa des yeux. Dumbledore ne la quittait pas du regard ce qui avait pour don de la stresser encore plus.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je suis confronté à un choix très serré. Pas Serpentard, tu en es sûr ? Pourtant, je ne vois pas dans qu'elles autres maisons je pourrai te mettre. Serpentard semble tellement … Te correspondre !

Mallory chuchota de manière frénétique « Pas Serpentard »

\- Hummm je serai tenté de te placer chez les Gryffondor, je vois beaucoup de courage, chez les Pouffsoufle, une grand loyauté et pour finir chez les Serdaigle, une intelligence et créativité hors norme est aussi visible dans ta tête. Mais je reste convaincu que ta place est chez les Serpentard.

 _SERPENTARD ‼!_

Le dernier mot du chapeau magique résonna dans les oreilles de la jeune femme comme étant le plus terrible des sons. Son visage resta totalement impassible. Elle ne bougea pas, trop choquée d'être placée chez les Serpentard. Ce qu'elle craignait depuis des mois s'était en fin de compte réalisé.

Ce n'est que lorsque le professeur de métamorphose toussota que la jeune femme sorti de ses songes, en sursautant presque. Son regard se posa instantanément vers elle qui affichait un regard qui disait « je suis désolée » puis hocha brièvement la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle se leva, évita les regards de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs puis alla s'installer sur la table, des Serpentard. A contre coeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur de Poudlard demanda le silence afin de reprendre son discours.

Mallory ne fit plus attention à rien.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est installé, nous allons donc passer à la suite. Il prit une pause avant de reprendre. Il me doit de vous informer que Poudlard a était choisi …

Dumbledore fut alors coupé par Rusard qui trottina dans les couloirs de la grande salle vers sa direction. Il chuchota quelque chose dans les oreilles du directeur et un :

« Qu'ils patientent une minutes ! »

Se faisait entendre aux oreilles des élèves curieux. Des chuchotements raisonnaient de partout, Mallory avait les yeux baissés vers son assiette sans dire un mot. Les paroles du Choixpeau raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. Pourquoi la -t-il placée dans l'unique maison qu'elle ne voulait pas aller ? Elle serra les poings puis contrôla sa respiration qui devenait rapide et bruyante.

\- L'école à était choisi pour organiser le tournoi des trois sorciers. Pour tous ceux ou celles qui ignorent, le tournoi des trois sorciers consiste d'élire trois champions qui devront participer à trois tâches, trois tâches plus dangereuse l'une que l'autre. Ce tournoi n'est pas fait pour les froussards. Reprit le directeur d'une voix plus serieuse.

Les élèves se regardèrent sous un chuchotement. Intriguée, Mallory leva les yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais à plus tard les détailles, j'ai maintenant a vous présenter de nouveau élève, pour commencer ceux de l'école Beaubaton !

La salle fut instantanément rempli de femme vêtue de bleue dansant de manière synchronisée et gracieuse, la beauté de ses femmes ne laissait pas indifférent à tous les élèves du sexe masculin. Mallory eu un léger sourire lorsqu'elle renconue une de ses ancienne camarade de classe, Fleure Delacours, toujours aussi belle et gracieuse, souffla-t-elle. En même temps, une Vélane restait une Velanes.

Le directeur reprit alors son discours. Mallory n'écouta pas elle était bien trop occupé à regarder ses concurrents qui affichaient tous un regard sérieux. Elle reporta brusquement son regard vers la porte ou cette fois si, des hommes entrèrent dans la salle avec des bâtons à la main.

Elle reconnue le célèbre Victor Krum qui entrera en dernier, le visage impassible, les yeux droits devant lui. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'aimait pas trop cet homme, elle le trouvait trop… Prétentieux à son goût. Mais les autres sorcières ne manquèrent pas de soupirer d'extase en le voyant.

\- Merveilleux ‼ Reprit Dumbledore en levant les bras, nous sommes à présent tous réuni ! nous allons donc reprendre à notre fameux tournois.

\- Hey, tu es l'une des candidats qui a réussi le fameux concours pour devenir professeur de potion ? souffla une voix féminine dans les oreilles de Mallory. Cette dernière sorti de ses songes éternels afin de poser ses yeux vers celle qui venait de lui adresser le parole. C'était une sorcière aux cheveux noirs et cours, ses yeux étaient magnifiques, d'un bleue turquoise et ronds, une peau extrêmement blanche et les lèvres rouge comme le sang.

\- Heu oui …

\- Mon nom est Julie ! Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, j'ai l'année dernière essayé de le passer mais j'ai échouée.

La jeune femme ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de serrer sa main.

\- Mon nom est Mallory je …

\- Oui je sais comment tu t'appelles. Coupa cette derrière en levant la tête, du coup je vais tenter de passer le concours pour devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et étudier dans une autre école, pourquoi pas dans un pays plus ensoleillé ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est un chouette projet.

\- Oui. Dis moi, tu as qu'elle âge ?

\- 22 ans.

Julie écarquilla les yeux.

\- 22 ans ? Waouh ! Mais tu es jeune, moi j'en ai 24 Tu as sauté deux classes ?

\- Oui… J'ai étudié à Beaubâton et le niveau était assez facile.

\- Facile ? Cette école est réputée comme étant très strict et elle regroupe les meilleures élèves, tu dois être surdouée ‼

Mallory rigola légèrement. Surdouée n'était pas vraiment le mot qui devrait être employé, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle a toujours était une élève brillante . Alors qu'elles étaient en pleines discussions, des cris qui provenaient de la bouche de tous les élèves se faisaient entendre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Selon le ministère aucun élève âgé de moins de 17 ans ne pourra mettre son nom dans la coupe. Répondit Julie en haussant les épaules.

\- Je vois que la nouvelle n'est pas très bien accueilli, rétorqua Mallory sardoniquement.

Après avoir manger un peu, Mallory se dirigea dans la chambre des Serpentard où elle découvrit avec surprise que tous ses bagages ont étaient soigneusement bien rangés. Elle se posa sur son lit puis souffla un bon coup. La salle commune des Serpentard était très spacieuse, de couleur verte et argenté, son symbole répandait dans toute la salle. Elle repensa une énième fois du choix du Choixpeau. Elle se demandait encore et encore pourquoi Serpentard alors que ce dernier était censé mettre les élèves dans la maison qu'ils souhaitaient aller. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage tout en murmurant de manière frénétique « Tous ira bien, tout va bien se passer tu verras ! » Elle trouva le sommeil quelque heures après.

 **À suivre …**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Ce fut à contre coeur que Rogue entra dans les cachots afin de donner son premier cours avec les élèves en préparation pour devenir professeur de potion. Un claquement de porte signala sa présence. Plus un bruit dans les donjons ne se faisaient entendre. Severus pivota sa cape noire et fixa chacun des élèves sous un rictus moqueur.

\- Voilà avec qui je devrai perdre un temps précieux à enseigner à des inexperts tels que vous. Siffla la voix doucereuse du professeur avant de tourner le dos à ses élèves.

Des chuchotements qui signalaient un désaccord total se faisaient entendre de la bouche des élèves encore sous le choc de la remarque sadique et injuste du professeur.

Rogue pivota brusquement sa tête vers ses élèves avant d'avancer lentement dans les rangs.

\- L'un d'entre vous sait comment une potion de mort se fabrique ?

Aucune réponse dans la salle. Mallory voulu lever la main mais craignait trop la réplique de son professeur. D'ailleurs, elle pensait même que tout le monde connaissait la réponse mais tout comme elle préféraient se taire afin de ne pas passer un mauvais quart-d'heure.

Severus eu un nouveau rictus sadique avant de relever sa cape.

\- Personne ? Voilà qui est très regrettable. Interrogation surprise, vous n'avez qu'une heure pour me fabriquer cette potion. Les livres se trouvent sur votre table, et puisque je suis, pour une fois, de bonne humeur, je vous donne pour aujourd'hui, l'autorisation de vous en servir !

Des soupires de protestations se faisaient entendre. Mallory était à côté d'un élève qui ne faisait que de se vanter comme quoi fabriquer ce genre de potion était un jeu d'enfant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis se mi sans plus tarder au boulot. Elle n'avait que une heure pour créer un filtre de mort parfait. C'était son premier teste et elle ne devait en aucun cas échouer. Elle devait faire bonne impression dés le début. Sans plus attendre, elle commença à feuilleter les pages de son livre puis trilla les ingrédients nécessaire pour la fabrication de la potion. Son chaudron commençait à dégager une odeur forte, ce qui signalé que tout se passait, pour l'instant à merveille.

Severus était assit sur sa chaise, un livre sous les yeux. Quelques fois il les levaient afin de surveiller que l'un de ses élèves ne commette pas une énormité. Forte heureusement, tout le monde semblait assez bien travailler. _Pour le moment !_

La fin de cours était signalé par une sonnerie grave. Rogue déposa brutalement son bouquin sur la table avant de se lever et se dirigeait précipitamment vers ses élèves.

\- Comme vous venez de l'entendre, le cours est terminé ce qui veut dire que vos potions sont plus que prêtes. J'attends de vous un résultat irréprochable ! Laissez-vos noms sur le coin de la table afin que je puisse vous noter comme il se doit. Maintenant fichez le camp !

Il ne se répéta pas une deuxième fois que tous les élèves étaient déjà parti à grande hâte.

Severus passa une main furtive sur sa chevelure noire et grasse avant de faire le tour des table.

Le professeur de potion souffla d'exactitude en se rendant compte que pour l'instant personne n'avait réussi à créer une potion de mort comme il espérait voir. C'est alors qu'il se dirigea vers la dernière table, celle ou était assise Miss York et constata avec surprise que sa potion était plus que parfaite. Il fronça les sourcils, personne encore à part lui n'était capable d'un tel travail. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur la table puis découvrirent son livre ouvert au coin . Severus eu le réflexe de le prendre puis fut encore plus surpris de voir que certaine page étaient modifiés. Il plissa des yeux, cela ne provenait pas de son écriture mais celui de son élève. Il referma brusquement le livre avant de mettre pour note un B au côté de son prénom puis tourna les talons juste après.

De l'autre côté, Mallory qui venait tout juste de sortir du cours de potion se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin de prendre de l'avance pour les prochains cours de potion a venir. Le professeur Rogue avait l'air très strict, faire une interrogation surprise le premier jour de cours était en quelque sorte sadique de sa part, mais étant professeur tous les droits lui étaient permis.

Une fois dans la bibliothèque elle prit tous les livres de potion qu'elle trouva puis s'installa à une table. Cette dernière était tellement plongée dans sa lecture qu'elle ne vit pas la propriétaire de la bibliothèque à ses côtés. Mallory sursauta lorsque cette dernière signala sa présence à un raclement de gorge.

\- Si vous êtes tant que cela intéressée par la potion, j'ai d'autres livres plus neuves qui viennent tout juste de sortir !

Mallory lui adressa un sourire timide avant de refermer doucement son bouquin.

\- Je pense que ses bouquins feront l'affaire, pour l'instant. Répondit-elle en plaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- C'est vous qui voyez, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

\- Merci.

Elle resta plusieurs heures à étudier puis décida, une fois la tête pleine de prendre l'air. Elle rangea les bouquins à sa place et quitta la bibliothèque en souhaitant une bonne journée à madame Pince.

Alors qu'elle se promenait dans les jardins de Poudlard, une voix féminine l'appela. Cette dernière se retourna et croisa son ancienne amie Fleur Delacours marcher gracieusement vers elle, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comment vas-tu Mallory ? Ça fait un bon bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

\- Ça va ça va, tu sais l'an dernier je n'ai pas arrêtée de bosser pour réussir mon concours.

Fleur lui adressa un autre sourire.

\- T'es efforts ont payés, je suis contente pour toi, tu viens, on va boire quelque chose ? J'ai pleins de choses à te raconter !

Les cours de potion n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre, Mallory avait fait la promesse de rejoindre son amie dés la fin des cours.

Elle prit la direction de la salle commune des Serpentard puis alla se débarbouiller un peu avant de reprendre les cours, elle utilisa un sortilège de propreté sur elle puis refit en grande vitesse sa coiffure dont quelques mèches rebelles se sont détachés du chignon lâché.

Elle quitta la salle puis se dirigea vers les cachots ou un grand nombre de ses concurrents attendait l'ouverture des portes. A peine avait-elle fait trois pas qu'une élève de grande taille, les cheveux aussi blonds que le blé lui coupa la route.

\- Alors comme ça n'importe qui peut passer le concours de professorat !

Cette remarque fit plisser des yeux à la concernée et pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

\- Un problème ? Coupa la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oh moi non ! Répondit-elle en croisant les bras, en fait je ne vois pas en quoi je devrai m'en faire, tu es bien trop jeune pour réussir !

Mallory ouvrit la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis plus jeune que toi ?

La blonde ricana puis croisa les bras.

\- Ta date de naissance est écrite en gros sur le tableau de la salle des résultats aux examens, d'ailleurs félicitation pour ton premier teste en potion ! Pff.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça toutes les notes étaient exposé dans une salle, elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'elle avait encore 10 minutes pour aller y jeter un œil. Elle tourna les talons, ignorant au passage les rire de cette blondasse.

Une fois dans la salle aux examen, elle chercha son nom parmi tous les élèves inscrit en préparation et hoqueta de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit sa note.

Elle avait obtenue un B et vit avec surprise qu'elle était la seule à à voir eu le meilleur résultat. Elle resta béa pendant un moment, la plupart des élèves avaient reçu un D, ce qui montrait à quel point son professeur notait de façon très stricte. Mais quelque chose la tiquait encore plus, elle se souvenait que sa potion était plus que parfaite, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas obtenue un A ? Avait-elle fait une petite erreur dans sa fabrication ? Elle fronça une énième fois les sourcils, elle devait s'expliquer avec son professeur.

Pendant tout le cours Mallory resta concentrée, elle nota tout ce que le professeur Rogue disait, sans relâche. Quelque fois elle fut interrompue par des rires laissants provenant de la table de cette blondasse.

Severus était assez intrigué par cette élève. Non pas parce qu'elle demeurait la plus jeune de la classe, mais par sa manière de travailler, elle était très organisée, discrète puis semblait, comparait à tous les élèves qu'il avait eu le désagrément d'avoir, très intéressée par son cours, quelque fois il avait l'impression qu'elle comprenait tout sans difficulté. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas à faire avec une écervelée de première classe !

Une fois la cours terminée, Severus fut assez surpris de voir son élève postée devant son bureau, le visage perplexe. Il poussa un soupire de lassitude afin de ne pas montrer sa surprise et parce qu'il aimait, non adorait, se faire détesté des autres.

\- Un problème miss York ? Souffla Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Oui, professeur, j'aimerai savoir qu'elle était mon erreur lors de mon travail noté ?

Severus arqua un sourcil avant de reposer son livre sur son bureau.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous avez-fait une erreur, miss York ? Rétorqua-t-il d'une manière plus lente et d'une voix plus tranchante.

Mallory gloussa légèrement.

\- J'ai obtenue un B et non un A, donc j'imagine que …

\- Sachez, miss York, coupa le Rogue la phrase de son élève, que la perfection n'existe pas, en contre parti, je ne donne jamais de A. Soyez heureuse, miss York, je ne donne que très rarement une note supérieur à C.

Mallory fronça furtivement les sourcils avant de hocher la tête.

\- Très bien, merci professeur, et bonne fin de journée à vous. Souffla-t-elle en tournant les talons.

 **À suivre ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Une ambiance festive régnait dans la grande salle de festin. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, la coupe de feu va maintenant choisir ses champions. Certain élève de Poudlard faisait des paris sur qui sera élu. Un brouhaha immense emplissait la salle, ce qui avait pour effet de mettre le professeur Rogue d'humeur encore plus morose que d'habitude.

« Sales gamins ! » Pesta ce dernier.

Mallory était assise aux côtés de son amie Fleur, qui elle discutait avec sa petite soeur Gabrielle, une fille charmante mais réservée. Elle levais les yeux vers le plafond magique puis reporta son regard droit devant elle, plus précisément sur la coupe de feu qui scintillait d'une couleur bleuâtre.

Le brouhaha disparu presque instantanément lorsque Dumbledore signalait de commencer son discours habituel. Mallory vit le professeur Maugrey Fol-Oeil chuchoter quelque chose dans les oreilles du directeur, elle fronça les sourcils puis reporta son regard vers la coupe de feu. Cette annonce fut suivie d'applaudissements et de grandes discutions.

\- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous allons commencer les votes. Très bientôt, nous aurons nos champions.

Il passa sa main de manière très lente vers ses élèves, avant de la poser sur la coupe qui se mît à vibrer instantanément. Une lumière bleue sortit suivit d'un bout de parchemin et …

\- Le champion de Durmstrang est Victor Krum ‼! Annonça le directeur en se retournant vers ses élèves.

Ce dernier se leva en faisant un signe de victoire. Les élèves de son écoles hurlaient de joies.

\- Ça va être au tour de mon école … Souffla Fleur. Mallory posa furtivement son regard vers elle avant de le reporter vers le directeur de Poudlard.

\- La championne de Beaubâton est … Fleur Delacours ‼!

Cette dernière ouvrit grand la bouche puis se leva et marcha rejoindre Dumbledore de magnifié gracieuse.

« Oui Fleur ‼ » S'écria sa petite soeur en applaudissant frénétiquement.

\- Le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory !

Cette fois si un brouhaha de joie éclata.

« OUI FONCE DIGGORY ! TU ES LE MEILLEUR ‼ »

\- Merveilleux ! Nous avons nos trois champions ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Mais en fin de compte, un seul d'entre eu rentrera dans l'histoire, un seul remportera le trophée des trois sorciers ‼

Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain de parler et tout le monde vit ce qui l'avait interrompu. Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge. Des étincelles volaient en tout sens et deux longues flammes jaillis soudain, projetant deux nouveaux morceaux de parchemin.

D'un geste qui semblait presque machinal, Dumbledore tendit la main et attrapa les parchemins entre ses longs doigts. Il le tint à bout de bras et lut les deux noms qui y étaient inscrits. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continua de fixer les parchemeins, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Enfin, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à haute voix :

\- Harry Potter, Mallory York …

* * *

Un grand mal de crâne réveilla Mallory. Elle était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital et n'eu pas eu le temps de dire quelque chose que l'infirmière vint la voir.

\- Ah vous êtes enfin réveillée !

La jeune femme clignota des yeux.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Madame Pomfresh soupira avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Vous vous êtes évanouie lorsque Dumbledore a cité votre nom, lors de l'élection des champions.

A présent tout lui revint en tête, la coupe de feu, les champions, et sans oublier son nom et celui de Potter gravé sur un bout de parchemin. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche puis sursauta de son lit.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi la coupe de feu m'aurait-elle choisi alors que je n'ai pas mi mon nom dans la coupe ⁈

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, je crois bien que le jeune Potter soit dans le même embarra que vous. Il affirme la même chose.

\- Je … Bredouilla la jeune femme, je dois aller voir Dumbledore et m'expliquer ! Je ne veux pas participer à ce fichu tournois à la noix !

\- Je craint fort que cela ne sera pas possible. Lorsque la coupe de feu choisit un champion, il doit obligatoirement y participer, c'est la règle. Une règle formelle …

Mallory fronça les sourcils puis se leva du lit avant même que Madame Pomfresh ne put la retenir.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Mallory courrait, elle ne faisait pas attentions aux élèves et continuait sa course. Elle courrait en direction du bureau de Dumbledore et senti les larmes monter aux yeux. Son coeur battait à la chamade et le souffle lui manquait, mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de résoudre ce problème. En aucun cas elle ne souhaitait participer à ce tournoi et elle n'y participera pas !

Elle avait d'ailleurs très peur pour son amie, elle avait entendu que certains champions avaient trouvés la mort, que les tâches n'étaient pas faites pour les trouillards. Or, Mallory n'était en aucun cas peureuse mais avait aucune envie de risquer sa vie pour une histoire de trophée. La gloire n'a jamais était son passe-temps favori !

Elle continuait sa course, la tête remplit de questions et une boule dans la gorge commençait à apparaître, surtout lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant les portes du directeur. Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, elle se mît à hurler et taper violemment contre la porte. Ce fut le professeur de métaphore qui ouvrit la porte, le visage outré par tant de non retenu. Mallory ne prêta pas attention à ses regards et fonça droit vers le directeur au regard perplexe.

\- Professeur ‼ je n'ai jamais mi mon nom dans cette fichue coupe ‼ par pitié dites moi que je ne vais pas être obligée de devoir participer au tournoi ‼ Elle reprit son souffle, la jeune femme était rouge de fatigue et de colère.

Elle n'avait pas vu les personnes dans la salle, hormis Minerva. Severus et Maugrey étaient là eu aussi et croisèrent les bras. Elle venait de rompre une conversation de la plus haute importance.

\- Allons allons, mademoiselle York calmez-vous, souffla se dernier d'une voix reposée. Je sais que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de participer au tournoi, tout comme Harry. Il fit une pause avant de reprendre, toutefois, les regèles qui relis la coupe de feu sont formelles. Tous champions élus devront participer aux tâches imposés. Même Harry, et même vous.

En état de choc dût aux mots prononcés du directeur, la jeune femme devenu aussitôt hystérique. C'était comme ci qu'elle vivait dans un cauchemar, un cauchemar bien réel pourtant …

Elle quitta le bureau du directeur pour aller se calmer dans la salle commune de sa maison. D'ailleurs elle y resta toute la journée et la soirée. Fleur était très inquiète pour son amie qui n'était même pas venu pour dîner. Non, Mallory était en pleine crise et avait peur.

Le lendemain matin, Mallory ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait bientôt cours de potion et pourtant une boule d'anxiété envahissait sa gorge. Même cela ne lui rendit pas le sourire, elle qui adorait la potion.

Elle prit une bonne douche brûlante afin d'éliminer les mauvaises toxines puis une fois propre et sèche, elle enfila sa robe de sorcière et laissa ses cheveux sécher naturellement. Elle quitta la salle commune des Serpentard puis se dirigea en direction des cahots.

Pendant tout le cours Mallory semblait absente. Severus le voyait bien et ne faisait aucun commentaire. Même si il aurai aimé lui remonter les bretelles. Une fois le cours terminé, elle quitta les cachots et s'apprêtait de rejoindre sa chambre lorsqu'elle fut couper par une de ses concurrente qu'elle avait eu le désagrément de converser avec. D'ailleurs, elle connaissait à présent son nom. Cette blondasse au QI aussi élevée qu'un poisson rouge avait pour nom Lucy, Lucy Lux.

\- Hey la petite folle !

Mallory fronça les sourcils puis croisa les bras.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, alors sors de ma route ! Menaça-t-elle, le regard froid et rempli de menace.

Cette dernière se mît à rire.

\- Tiens, la petite folle me donne des ordres maintenant ?

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser passer !

\- Oh, mais elle est en colère ? Oh mais oui, cela est compréhensible, surtout quand on joue au héros en mettant son nom dans la coupe et en le regrettant à la minute qui suit !

S'en fut trop pour Mallory, c'est avec une force surhumaine qu'elle décolla son poing et le planta sur le visage de sa rivale. Cette dernière fut propulsée 4 mètres plus loin le visage en sang et à moitié assommée.

Une bagarre éclata. Ce fut le professeur Rogue qui parvint à calmer la tension en lançant un sors d'immobilisation à chacune.

\- Puis-je connaître la raison de cette stupide querelle ? Surgit la voix rauque et doucereuse de Rogue, le regard baladant un coup sur miss York et tantôt sur Lux. Ce fut Lucy qui répondit la première.

\- Professeur, c'est elle qui m'a cherchée et …

\- Voyez vous ça. Si à chaque fois qu'on "cherchait" quelqu'un et qu'une querelle devrai par la suite éclater, Poudlard sombrerai dans un désordre total, Miss Lux, répondit-il sarcastiquement. Je crois que vous venez de faire perdre 10 point pour votre maison. Reprit-il en s'adressant, toujours à la même personne.

Il posa ensuite son regard vers une Mallory qui avait les yeux baissés.

\- Et vous, qu'elle est votre excuse ?

La concernée leva les yeux puis longea son regard dans celui de son professeur. Son regard était aussi sombre que le sien.

\- Je n'ai pas de prétexte pour me défendre, professeur, j'assume entièrement ce que j'ai fait, puis les conséquences de mes actes.

Rogue plissa des yeux. _Vraiment, elle assume ses actes ? Très bien alors._

\- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, aucun points de votre maison ne sera enlevé. Par contre, je vous donne une semaine de retenue !

 **À suivre ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Mallory se retourna dans son lit. Elle fit un rêve étrange. Des images étourdissantes défilaient dans sa tête... Elle avait finalement acceptée de participer au tournoi. Elle était devenu le champion de Poudlard... Les bras relevés en signe de triomphe, elle était acclamée par toute l'école réunie dans le parc... Elle venait de remporter le tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Dans la foule indistincte, le visage de son amie Fleure lui apparaissait nettement, le regard brillant d'admiration. Elle se réveilla quelques heures après, en sueur. Ses yeux vagabondaient toute la salle. Elle reposa mollement sa tête contre l'oreiller puis soupira. « Mallory, tu vas devenir folle … »

Quelques heures plus tard, elle décida de se lever. N'ayant pas cours aujourd'hui, elle en profita pour prendre une douche plus longue et mette des vêtements Moldu, à savoir un jean simple, un pull de couleur rouge et des baskets aux pieds.

Elle quitta la salle des Serpentard puis rejoignit Fleur dans la salle du festin. Elles discutèrent pendent plusieurs minutes de tout et de rien jusqu'à aboutir un sujet moins, plaisant.

\- Sais tu que la première tâche et dans trois jours ?

Mallory hoqueta de surprise puis serra brusquement sa fourchette entre ses doigts. Fleur se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'entrer dans un terrain un peu glissant, elle savait combien son amie avait peur, mais elle voulait aussi bien la prévenir, après tout, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle était obligée d'y participer, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

\- J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. Souffla-t-elle, toujours les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

\- Ah ? Tu veux bien me le raconter ?

Mallory lui raconta alors son rêve, Fleur l'écouta attentivement sans plisser des yeux.

\- Donc… Souffla cette dernière, cela signifie que tu n'as plus peur.

\- Si au contraire, je pense que mon esprit voulait me rassurer, parce que au fond de moi, j'ai la trouille ‼

Fleur s'apprêtait de lui répondre mais fut couper par des hiboux qui imprégnaient la salle, portant dans leurs becs, des lettres. Mallory en attrapa une de plein vol, une lettre qui lui était destinée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'enveloppe un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Qui est S.B ? Demanda aussitôt son amie sous un sourire malicieux.

\- Un ami qui m'est très cher, vraiment très cher. Se contenta juste de répondre, Mallory, avant de lire le contenue avec un air joyeux sur son visage. Je vais te laisser, je vais de ce pas lui répondre.

\- Très bien, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Mallory haussa la tête.

\- Ça te dirai qu'on aille danser un peu ?

La concernée s'apprêtait de répondre par un oui mais les paroles du professeur Rogue lui revinrent brusquement en tête, comme frappée par la réalité.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai une semaine de retenue …

* * *

Cher Sirius,

Merci pour ta lettre. Elle m'a procurée un grand plaisir, sincèrement. Ton hibou est très reconnaissable.

J'ai une grande nouvelle plaisante et déplaisante et à te faire part. Mais je vais commencer par la bonne.

Les cours se passent très bien, j'ai obtenue, pour l'instant les meilleures résulta, et je pense que mon professeur m'apprécie bien.

Je ne me suis fait aucun ami, mise à part retrouvée une ancienne copine de l'école magique de Beaubâton, Fleur Delacours, je crois que tu as déjà eu la chance de la rencontrer. Une femme tout à fait charmante et drôle.

Passons maintenant à la mauvaise nouvelle. Cette année Poudlard a était choisi pour organiser le tournoi des trois sorciers, et j'ai malheureusement était choisi par la coupe de feu. Mais ce qui est plus étrange encore, c'est le fait que je ne me suis jamais inscrite. Je soupçonne une personne malveillante d'avoir mi mon nom dans cette fichue coupe ! Pour qu'elle raison, je l'ignore.

Je suis heureuse que tout ce passe bien pour toi, je vais essayer de convaincre Dumbledore de quitter là château le jour de Noël, comme ça, on le fêtera ensemble, comme chaque années !

Je te fais de très gros bisous, prends soin de Buck.

Mallory.

* * *

Le soir arriva très vite, Mallory se dirigea vers les cachots afin de faire sa retenue. Une fois devant la grande porte, elle hésita un instant avant de toquer.

\- Entrez … Surgit une voix lente et rempli de lassitude.

Mallory gloussa avant de pousser la porte et rencontrer son professeur de potion assit en train de préparer une potion qui dégageait une odeur forte.

\- Je viens pour ma première nuit de retenue.

\- Cela va de soit. Trancha la voix rauque de ce dernier. Il se leva et s'approcha de ses étagères ou une centaine de potion était parfaitement bien rangée.

La jeune femme se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Les cachots sentaient mauvais, il faisait froid et elle était fatiguée.

\- Comme vous le voyez, continua Rogue, toujours sous le même air, mes cachots sont loin d'être propres.

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire .. » Souffla cette dernière, peut-être même un peu trop fort.

Severus ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque puis continua son "discours "

\- Ce qui veut dire, qu'une fois que vous aurez passé un coup de chiffon, il brillera.

La jeune sorcière écarquilla les yeux. Il plaisantait là ? Elle devait tellement nettoyer de fond en comble tout son donjon en seulement une semaine ? Mais elle n'aura jamais le temps et puis elle doit également se préparer psychologiquement et mentalement à la première tâche !

Severus vit dans le regard de son élève qu'elle était loin d'être satisfaite, et eu un rictus moqueur. Mallory serra les poings face à l'amusement de son professeur puis commença sans plus tarder le grand nettoyage.

Elle aurai voulu protester, mais qui donc aurai le dernier mot, l'élève ou le professeur ? Elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus nota que son donjon était assez propre puis libéra son élève. Mallory ne protesta pas et quitta les cachots sans dire un mot.

Elle rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentard puis pris une longue douche chaude afin d'enlever la poussière qui s'était imprégnée sur elle.

« Quelle soirée … Je dois dire que j'en ai connu des meilleures ! »

* * *

La nuit était interminable pour la jeune femme. Plusieurs fois elle se réveilla en sueur. Lorsqu'elle se leva du lit, il n'était pas plus d'une heure du matin, elle enfila des chaussons puis un peignoir pour se couvrir du froid. Étant donnée qu'elle ne portait sur elle, qu'une fine nuisette.

Elle déambulait dans le château, baguette à la main. Quelques tableaux manifestaient d'éteindre cette lumière aveuglante. Mallory s'excusa plusieurs fois tout en baissant la luminosité.

Elle traversa tous les couloirs du château qui semblaient presque interminables, puis une fois à l'extérieur elle prit un plaisir d'humer l'air frai et glacial qui frappait ses joues.

A pas de félin, elle déambula dans les jardins, les yeux rivés droit devant elle, ses cheveux châtains froncés volaient doucement, caressant quelque fois une partie de son doux visage.

Quelque chose vint à la sortir de ses songes. Un homme à la carrure imposante se trouvait devant elle. Mallory recula, les traits de son visage montraient son inquiétude. C'est alors qu'elle reconnu, une fois les rayons de l'astre lunaire posés sur cette personne, qu'il s'agissait tout simplement du professeur de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques. Un soupire de soulagement était permis.

\- Que faites vous à l'extérieur de l'école, au petit matin ? Surgi sa voix rauque, les bras croisés.

\- Je … Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je … Bredouilla-t-elle sous le regard interrogateur d'Hagrid, je suis inquiète pour la première tâche …

Le semis-géant étira un petit sourire puis passa mollement sa main dans sa barbe noire.

\- Je suis au courant de tout. Tout comme Harry, quelqu'un c'est amusé à mettre vos noms dans coupe.

\- Oui ‼ S'exclama-t-elle, ravis que quelqu'un l'écoute pour une fois et compati pour elle.

Hagrid eu un air songeur avant de reprendre.

\- Tout comme Harry, je vais vous rendre un service, venez avec moi, mais soyez discrète !

Mallory eu un regard perplexe avant de le suivre, en toute discrétion. C'est alors qu'elle vit avec effroi 5 énormes dragons enchaînés de partout. Cette dernière recula, le visage totalement crispé par la peur et ..

\- Des dragons ‼! C'est la première tâche ‼! Oh par merlin ‼

Hagrid plissa des yeux.

\- Oui, c'est exactement la même impression qu'à eu Harry en apprenant la nouvelle. Il s'agit de en fait des femelles, généralement plus dangereuses que les mâles, d'autant plus qu'elles doivent couver des œufs. Le plus dangereux de tous est le Magyar.

\- Mais pourquoi y a-t-il deux Magyar ?!

\- Comment savez-vous q…

\- Je connais très bien les dragons, professeur, coupa la jeune femme, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Hagrid paru surpris puis reprit son air impassible.

\- Toit se passera bien. Vous verrez. Néanmoins, soyez prudente, miss York, pour l'instant ces dragons sont d'humeur calme dû au sortilège de tranquillisant qu'on leurs a donnés, mais une fois sur le terrain de combat, aucune autre créature au monde n'est plus dangereuse.

« Super, me voilà encore plus rassurée … » Soufflais-je, dépitée.

\- Génial, j'ai beaucoup de chance ‼ S'exclama-t-elle, sarcastiquement.

Mallory resta avec Hagrid toute la matinée. Ce dernier lui avait offert une boisson chaude et tous les deux discutaient de tous et de rien. En repartant pour la salle commune de Serpentard, vers les 8 heures du matin, Mallory croisa dans les couloirs Igor Karkaroff qui semblait être à la recherche d'indices sur le contenu de la tâche. La jeune femme sembla alors persuadé que les Champions de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang seront prévenus. Elle fronça les sourcils en songeant que le champion de Poudlard, Cedric Diggory, devrai être prévenue. Elle s'engagea de lui en parler.

 **À suivre ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Mallory, après avoir prévenue Cédric pour la première tâche, se dépêcha de trouver un maximum d'indice sur eux. Même si elle connaissait très bien le comportement de ses bêtes, elle préférait tout de même se rassurer en lisant encore des bouquins.

« Le point faible des dragons est leurs yeux, » Souffla-t-elle, en marchant en direction de la bibliothèque. Avec Fleur, Mallory est parti consulter toute une série de livres à la recherche d'un moyen d'affronter le dragon.

_ Les Hommes qui aimaient trop les dragons

_ Livre sur les dragons

_ Maléfices de base pour sorciers pressés et contrariés

Voilà les livres posés sur la table. Elles passèrent des heures a lire.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune sorcière avait une heures de cours de potion, elle avait très mal dormi étant donné que le lendemain débuterai sa première tâche. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars et quelque fois, cela lui arrivait de se réveiller en hurlant. L'heure passa inexorablement et bien évidement, son cher professeur avait donné une tonne de boulot à faire pour le prochain cours, à savoir dans deux jours.

À 16 heures, elle était contraint de rejoindre son professeur afin de continuer sa retenue. Elle n'avait alors même pas eu un moment pour elle pour se reposer.

Il était déjà 19h et Mallory n'avait toujours pas terminé. Severus voyait bien qu'elle était fatiguée et lui demanda d'arrêter pour aller manger. De plus, il était au courant que demain débuterai sa première tâche. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant son élève, a genoux en train d'éponger les sols.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, miss York.

\- Non merci, professeur, je dois finir. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Severus fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

\- Laissez donc les sols. Votre retenue est terminée. Mon cachot n'a jamais été aussi beau. Vous pouvez aller dîner et vous reposer, vous en avez grandement besoin.

Mallory arrêta ses mouvements frénétiques avant de poser les yeux sur son professeur.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de participer à ce fichu tournoi … Bredouilla-t-elle, un peu comme ci qu'elle voulait se confier à quelqu'un. Il comprit alors pourquoi tant d'acharnement avec ses sols, elle voulait passer sa colère et frustration en nettoyant.

Severus souffla par le nez puis prit un air plus dur. Ne voulant pas perdre son temps à discuter avec une élève de sa maison il trancha immédiatement la discussion.

\- Cela ne sont pas mes affaires.

Elle ricana de nervosité, ce qui provoqua un autre haussement de sourcil chez Rogue.

\- Evidement que ce ne sont pas vos affaires, rétorqua-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas vous qui risquerai de finir brûler sous les yeux de tous…

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, puis d'un mouvement de baguette ouvrit la porte.

\- Votre retenue est terminée. Veuillez quitter mon cachot sur le champ !

Les yeux de la jeune femme ne quittèrent pas ceux sombres de son professeur, puis en voyant qu'il ne céderai pas à baisser son regard ce fut cette dernier qui le fit.

Elle tourna les talons puis aurai quitter les cachots, si Rogue ne l'avait pas subitement retenue en l'attrapant par le bras. Cette dernière eu un hoqueté de stupeur avant de replonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Soyez prudente, très prudente. Trancha la voix rauque de Rogue avant qu'il ne la libère pour de bon.

Voulait-il lui transmettre un message ? Lui souhaitait bon courage pour l'épreuve de demain ? Mallory haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas besoin d'encouragements, et encore moins venant d'un professeur aussi exécrable que lui !

* * *

Le lendemain, Mallory, le coeur serré par la peur, rejoint les autres candidats aux rendez-vous. Le directeur montra alors aux candidats un sac en soie pourpre. Il parla de manière très énigmatique en leur indiquant qu'ils vont devoir tirer un modèle réduit de ce qu'ils vont devoir affronter, alors que tous les candidats ont percé le secret. Il annonce ici que la tâche consistera à s'emparer de l'œuf d'or. Que ceci est une obligation car cet œuf contiendra un indice important pour la seconde tâche.

Mallory regarda ses concurrents en gloussant, surtout lorsqu'elle croisa le regard dur de Krum, mais se radoucie en voyant le clin d'œil lancé par son amie Fleur. Autour du cou de chaque modèle réduit tiré était accroché un chiffre, qui indiquerai l'ordre de passage. Fleur, par galanterie, tire son modèle réduit en premier.

Ce fut le Vert gallois pour Fleur Delacour avec le chiffre deux.

Le Boutefeu chinois pour Viktor Krum avec le chiffre trois.

Le Suédois à museau court pour Cedric Diggory avec le chiffre un.

Le Magyar à pointes pour Harry Potter avec le chiffre quatre.

Et bien sûr le deuxième Magyar pour Mallory, comportant le chiffre 5. « Génial ! Me voilà heureuse ‼ » Ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Au premier coup de canon le tournoi commença.

Mallory tournait en rond dans la salle, son coeur battait à la chamade, elle vit Potter assit au coin d'un mur en train d'essayer de se calmer. Elle soupira puis décida de le rejoindre. Après tout, un peu de compagnie ne lui fera pas de mal, bien au contraire.

Ce dernier semblait plus inquiet qu'elle, il ne disait rien, mais cela se voyait sur son visage. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux dans la même situation.

\- Ça va ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce, ce qui "réveilla " presque le jeune garçon.

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, essayant de cacher sa peur, bien qu'elle était malgré tout visible sur son visage.

Mallory lui adressa un sourire franc et lumineux avant de poser une main sur ses épaules, en signe d'amitié.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je suis certaine que tout ce passera bien, après tout Dumbledore est là.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, mais je doute que Dumbledore interviendra si un problème arrive !

\- Je pense que si, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant, il ne laissera jamais un de ses élèves mourir sous ses yeux.

\- Sauf si le dragon nous dévore avant même qu'il n'est le temps de réagir ‼

Mallory aurai voulu protester, lui dire qu'il ne devait pas penser ainsi et qu'il avait tord, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle ferma doucement la bouche puis baissa en douceur ses bras avant de se rassoir au près de lui, le visage dépité.

\- Je suis désolé, reprit-il, plus calme et reposé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu es juste effrayé, tout comme moi.

Harry lui adressa un sourire avant que les traits de son visage ne se crispent de nouveau.

\- As tu quelqu'un à qui tu veux impressionner ?

Harry se retourna brusquement avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?! Répondit-il sous la défensive.

Harry comprit où elle voulait en venir puis se mît à souffler.

\- Il y a bien une personne qui me plaît en ce moment, mais je doute être à la hauteur pour elle.

Mallory émit un petit sourire avant de lever la tête.

\- Alors donne le meilleur de toi même, et tu verras qu'elle s'intéressera à toi !

Harry regarda sa rivale, perplexe.

\- Th crois ?

Mallory lui attrapa les mains avant de les serrer.

\- J'en suis sur.

Harry presque joyeux rigola doucement avant de se mettre à rougir.

Le numéro quatre venait tout juste d'être prononcer. Mallory posa les yeux sur le jeune garçon avant de l'encourager.

\- Bonne chance à toi.

Harry se leva puis avança doucement vers le terrain de combat. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers sa rivale avant de tirer un léger sourire. _Merci_

* * *

Le temps semblait passer d'une vitesse inimaginable puisque maintenant, ce fut au tour de la dernière candidat de jouer. Elle gloussa un moment avant de se monter au public qui réclamait sans cesse son nom. Son coeur battait à la chamade. Une fois dehors, elle vit ses supporters tendre des panneaux avec son nom et son visage mobile dessus. Elle eu un hoqueté de surprise en voyant cela puis souriait faiblement. Heureuse d'être soutenue, cela lui donnait du courage pour réussir.

Alors qu'elle était trop occupée à regarder le nombre de personne qui la soutenait, elle ne vit pas la bête et sursauta face au premier hurlement de terreur. Plus un bruit, seul le son de ses pas se faisait entendre. Elle remarqua que tout le monde était là, même les professeurs. Elle vit au coin de l'oeil son professeur de potion qui affichait un air impassible. Elle reporta son attention vers le dragon qui couvrait bien sagement son œuf puis tenta de lui jeter un sors d'endormissement. En vain, ses écailles étaient bien trop épaisses pour que cela puisse fonctionner. _Zut_ !

Alors qu'elle avançait vers l'œuf qu'elle devait absolument saisir, le dragon ne l'entendit pas de cet oreille puis commença à réellement s'énerver, pour finir de briser les chaînes qui le retenait. _Pas bon signe,non pas bon signe !_

On pouvait entendre des « Woooohh ‼ » Chez le public et un visage en quelque peu inquiètes. Mallory stoppa sa marche puis fixa la bête tout en regardant de temps à autre l'éclat doré devenu visible du aux rayons du soleil. Elle vit Dumbledore plisser des yeux puis reporta son attention vers un dragon en furri. _Gentil dragon, gentil dragon !_

Voyant que le monstre arrivait à toute vitesse vers elle, cette dernière tenta de lui échapper en transformant une pierre en un doberman. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps, l'animal fut quelques instant plus tard tué sur le champ. Mallory écarquilla les yeux, sentant la peur lui monter au ventre, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et évita les flammes ardentes. Le dragon, furieux d'avoir été dérangé, déploya ses ailles puis vola au dessus des nuages pour ensuite piquer sur sa cible. Mallory se sentait mal à l'aise car la créature de feu était égale à la taille d'une une montagne. Elle couru encore et encore elle fit volte face et tenta de l'esquiver puis prendre l'œuf . Mais le monstre cracha du feu juste au moment où elle allait saisir de son objet précieux.

Mallory continua sa course tout en lançant des sors de téléportation sur afin d'épuiser le dragon au maximum. Cependant, ne regardant pas devant elle, et trop occupée à regarder ou volait la bête pour tenter de l'esquiver avec des sors, elle trébucha sur une pierre puis s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol. Le dragon, d'un rugissement sinistre se posa sur elle, sans toutefois l'écraser. Il ouvrit sa gueule et une haleine épouvantable se faisait sentir. Des cris du public se faisait entendre, Dumbledore voulait intervenir mais Maugrey l'en empêcha en disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en songeant à sa fin. Ses petites lèvres se mirent à trembler, en fait tout son corps tremblait. Ses souvenirs défilèrent tel qu'un diaporama, de son enfance heureuse a maintenant. Elle n'entendait plus que son souffle et celui du dragon, les yeux toujours clos, elle attendait la fin. Bien qu'elle ne désirait pas mourir maintenant, elle était néanmoins prise au piège et ne pouvait plus rien faire. Seul un miracle pourrai la sauver.

 **À suivre ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à vous ! J'espère que ma fiction vous plaît !**

 **Je voudrai remerci Rina et Audiie pour leur reviews, j'espère en obtenir plus car je me donne vraiment à fond pour écrire.**

 **Les scènes violentes, comme je l'ai écrit dans le résumé sera énoncés plus loin. Dans les premiers chapitres ils ny en aura pas vraiment.**

 **Il s'agit bien d'un OC/Severus, il y aura de la romance (si si)**

 **Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Tout semblait long. Si long pour la jeune championne. Elle aurai dû être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Alors que ses paupières étaient en train de trembler, elle les ouvrit puis s'aperçut avec surprise que la bête était en train de la fixer. Elle plongea son regard sombre dans les irises jaunes et noires du dragon et ouvrir doucement la bouche. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant sur sa figure. Pendant un instant, elle cru que la créature magique voulait lui communiquer.

Les spectateurs étaient plus que surpris du comportement du dragon. Mais encore plus lorsqu'ils virent le Magyar reculer et s'incliner devant sa proie. Mallory regarda le spectacle avec beaucoup de surprise puis peu à peu la peur quittait son corps. Elle se remit sur ses jambes puis avançait doucement vers l'œuf tout en surveillant le comportement de l'animal. Celui-ci semblait calme puis cette dernière avait comme l'impression que la bête l'inviter à prendre son œuf.

Mallory n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du trésor, c'est alors qu'elle vit la bête se relever brutalement, sur le qui-vive, elle eu un mouvement de recule, puis les battements de son cœurs reprirent une allure inhabituelle. Alors qu'elle croyait à une nouvelle furie de la part du dragon, elle vit avec stupéfaction, ce dernier croquer l'œuf puis l'apporter à son adversaire. Mallory resta béa un instant. Le dragon était-il réellement en train de lui donner le trésor ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle était en train de rêver. Non en fait, elle était morte.

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'elle réalisa que tout ceci était en fait bien réelle. Elle tendit doucement sa main vers le museau de la bête, tout en restant sur ses gardes, oui parce que nul ne sait comment un dragon réagirait. Mallory connaissait que trop bien ces créatures pour en juger qu'ils changeaient d'humeur comme des chemises ! Cependant, le dragon ne semblait pas vouloir s'énerver et relâcha l'œuf doré sous les yeux de son adversaire. Mallory clignota des yeux, fixa la bête qui plongea son regard dans le sien avant que ce dernier ne lui tourne le dos et roupille dans un coin d'ombre. Mallory secoua la tête afin de se réveiller puis lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, quelque chose de lumineux vint à la sortir de ses songes. Elle se pencha puis ramassa le trésor.

Des cris de joies provenaient de la foule. Mallory avait réussi la première tâche, et tout cela aussi facilement qu'elle ne l'aurai cru.

* * *

Il était incroyable de voir le nombre de personne qui s'intéresse a toi lorsque l'on fait des prouesses. Mallory était en train de " fêter " sa victoire et était encore plus surprise de voir le nombre de garçon de son âge lui demander de sortir avec.

Alors qu'elle était en train de rire aux éclats avec ses nouveaux amis et fans, elle tomba nez à nez avec une ombre sombre qui dégageait une odeur inhabituelle, mais loin d'être désagréable. Elle s'excusa lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de bousculer quelqu'un, puis son air presque inquiet disparu lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son professeur de potion, visiblement agacé qu'elle n'est pas fait attention. Elle lui adressa un de ses plus beau sourire avant de s'excuser une nouvelles fois puis de tourner les talons pour rejoindre les autres.

Rogue prit un air presque hautain tout en faisant un « _Hum_ ! » avant de lui aussi quitter les lieux.

Mallory continuait de rire aux éclats et boire afin de se libérer de toute la peur qu'elle avait depuis des jours lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle devait combattre un dragon. Elle vit Dumbledore en train de discuter avec d'autres professeur puis vit avec plaisir qu'il lui lançait de temps à autre des petits sourire qui voulaient dire " _félicitations_ ! " Alors qu'elle était en train de profiter à plein de la fête, une autre personne qu'elle avait fait une brève connaissance vint se joindre à elle.

\- Félicitation pour cette victoire ‼

Mallory clignota des yeux puis reconnue July. La fille avec qui elle avait brièvement discuté lorsque de sa première nuit à Poudlard.

\- Hey July ! Merci ! J'espère que tu vas bien !

\- Moi ça va ! Tu as vu les résultats pour la première tâche ?

La sorcière secoua la tête.

\- Quoi ? Ils sont déjà affichés ?

\- Oui, répondit July en souriant, viens je t'accompagne si tu veux.

Sur un grand tableau, dont les coins étaient ornés de doré, Mallory leva les yeux avant de les écarquiller face à son score. Elle avait obtenue tous les points, à savoir 50. Elle occupée la première place suivit de très près de Krum, mais vit avec tristesse que Fleur n'avait obtenue que 20 points donc occupe la dernier place. Elle était aussi très contente que Potter ai obtenue 40 points, décidément ce garçon se débrouillait bien.

\- Je dois dire que tu as su comment maîtriser le dragon ! D'ailleurs tout le monde en parle ! Tu es presque une perosnne extraordinaire pour certain !

Mallory se retourna vers son amie et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Ne prend pas cet air là ! C'est une bonne chose ! Ce n'est pas facile de parvenir à calmer un dragon ! Et puis tu n'es pas heureuse d'avoir des fans ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait, July. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Ne fais pas la modeste, Mallory et donne moi ton secret ! Répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Je n'en ai pas, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu se produire, je n'ai jamais était confrontée à un dragon, encore moins à la pire des espèces ! Elle reprit son calme avant de tourner le dos. Mais tu sais ... Comment te dire ... Pendant un instant j'ai cru que je pouvait parler aux dragons.

Son amie se mît subitement à rire, un rire loufoque qui traversa péniblement les oreilles de cette dernière.

\- Parler aux Dragons Hahahah, elle est bien bonne celle là !

Mallory prit un air frustré.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

July, comprenant quelle s'emportait arrêta de rire avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

\- Je suis désolée.. Bon, tu viens ? il y a tes invités qui t'attendent ! Dépêchons-nous avant que Dumbledore décide de fermer la salle de victoire !

Cette nuit là, Mallory était collée à sa fenêtre en train de regarder les étoiles qui scintillaient de mille feu. Elle affichait sur elle un air indescriptible. Perdue dans ses pensées. Elle songea aussi bien de la seconde tâche mais aussi du fait qu'elle n'avait obtenue aucune réponse de son ami Black. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle que rien de malheureux ne lui était arrivé. Elle souffla avant se frotter les yeux, la fatigue était en train de l'emporter. Tout le monde semblait profondément endormi et elle songea à faire la même chose, demain ses cours vont reprendre et …

« Ooooh zut ! Oh misère ‼ J'ai complètement oubliée de faire les devoirs que le professeur Rogue avait dit de faire ‼! » Son coeur se remit à battre très vite, elle se releva brusquement, enfila à toute vitesse un peignoir pour couvrir sa chemise de nuit et décida de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas fermée.

Heureusement pour elle, elle était ouverte, elle prit tous les livres qu'elle trouva sur le thème qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain puis se mît sans plus tarder à bosser. _Courage, courage !_

 _ **À suivre ...**_

 _ **Une autre petite review ? :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Le lendemain matin, Mallory se réveilla plus tôt que prévu, elle alla dans la salle de bain puis regarda ensuite son reflet dans le miroir. Elle faillit déglutir en voyant son minois. D'énormes cernes noires ornées ses yeux ! Elle s'approcha de la baignoire puis fit couler de l'eau chaude avant de rajouter des huiles essentielles. Une agréable odeur de lavande se faisait sentir dans toute la pièce et lorsque l'eau chaude ai rempli la baignoire, la jeune femme ferma le robinet avant de se glisser mollement dans le bain sous un soupire d'extase.

Une fois ce moment de détente terminée, elle enfila ses vêtements de sorcière, laissa ses longs cheveux tranquille puis quitta la salle commune des Serpentard pour se rendre à son premier cours.

Aujourd'hui le professeur Rogue était d'humeur massacrante. - pour ne pas changer d'ailleurs - il avait corrigé les derniers contrôles et c'était aperçu que tous avaient réussi. Il était donc contraint de donner des bonnes notes à chacun.

Mallory était aujourd'hui concentrée, elle écoutait attentivement son professeur puis pris des note. Satisfaite d'avoir obtenue un autre B elle était très motivée pour continuer ainsi. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans le cours, elle fut interrompu par un de ses concurrent, dit " le plus beau de la classe " d'après toutes les filles. Il s'appelait Thomas Aragon et était très bon élève. Mais ça, les filles s'en moquaient éperdument, tout ce qu'elles aimaient était uniquement le physique. Or Thomas en était extrêmement gâté.

\- Hey Mallory ‼ Mallory ?

\- QUOI ? Cria presque cette dernière, visiblement agacée d'être déranger de la sorte. Elle ne c'était pas rendu compte de l'étendue de sa voix.

\- Je .. Je voulais simplement …

\- Monsieur Aragon ? Qui a t-il de si important à dire que vous gêniez mon cours ? Trancha brusquement la voix de Rogue.

\- Pardon professeur …

Rogue eu un rictus amusé sur son visage puis s'approcha de lui, en douceur.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous comptez faire avec ce minable bout de papier que vous avez dans vos mains, Monsieur Aragon ? Reprit-il, d'une voix plus machiavélique.

Le concerné fronça furtivement les sourcils avant de lever la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien d'important, professeur.

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son élève. Puis qu'il n'est en rien important, je suppose que cela ne vous dérange en rien à ce que je le prenne et le lise à haute voix ?

Thomas se mît à rougir de colère puis secoua la tête. Mallory quant à elle levait les yeux au ciel. Comment perdre son temps avec des âneries pareilles !

\- Non ? Comme cela est regrettable ! Il prit le papier de force, fourra son nez crochu dessus puis un sourire sadique se dessina. " Mallory voudrai-tu être ma cavalière pour le soir du bal ? "

A ses mots, la concernée se mît fortement à rougir, des rires loufoques se faisaient entendre dans toute la salle, provoquant un brouhaha. « Bande de gamin ! » Souffla doucement cette dernière en se sentant plus que mal, à ce niveau là, elle se sentait plus à l'aise sur le terrain de combat plutôt qu'ici avec un professeur plus que sadique etbdes élèves avec un âge mental qui ne montait pas plus de 16 ans !

Elle vit son professeur se retourner vers elle, le visage machiavélique.

\- Et que va répondre la concernée ?

\- Elle va dire non ! Aboya Lucy, l'air hautin, comme tous les autres qui lui ont demandé !

\- D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que les mecs lui trouve, elle est si l'aide ‼ Compléta une de ses amis, qui traînait toujours avec.

Severus se retourna vers les chipies avant de leur retirer un grand nombre de points, ce qui avait pour don de les calmer instantanément. Il décida de passer outre à ce petit jeu, qui, pour lui, avait assez duré, avant de reprendre son cours.

Mallory essaya de reprendre sa concentration, même si elle devait subir les regards stupides provenant des chipis. « Reste calme ma grande, reste calme, dans peu de mois, tu ne les verras plus. »

Elle ne devait pas oublier le pourquoi elle était ici. Elle devait réussir, elle devait être choisi parmi tous, être la meilleure si elle voulait obtenir la place du professeur en potion, et cela elle y arriverai. De plus, elle devait également se concentrer sur les deux prochaines tâches à venir. Comme ci qu'elle avait besoin de ça en plus !

* * *

\- Nooooon, tu es sérieuse ? Tu as reçu autant de demande de cavalier pour aller au bal ? S'exclama une Fleur, grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la bibliothèque en train de faire des recherches sur un soit disant œuf doré.

\- Et oui ..

\- Et tu y va avec qui ?

\- Personne.

\- Quoi ? Attends.. Les plus beaux garçons de l'école te demandent de les accompagner et toi tu en a su en accepter aucun ?

Mallory leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être accompagner par un homme pour danser !

Fleur soupira.

\- Mallory, ma chérie, évidement que non, tu n'as pas besoin de cavalier pour profiter pleinement de la soirée, mais vu que nous les champions ouvrons le bal, toute l'école va voir que tu n'as personne ! Tu ne veux pas perdre des supporters inutilement ?

La Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas pensée à cela, la voilà dans le pétrin.

Voyant la bouche légèrement ouverte de son amie, Fleur posa une main sur ses épaules avant de lui sourire tendrement.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, il te reste encore une mois pour trouver quelqu'un. Mais cette fois si, ne rejette pas le prochain !

\- Bon … Je crois que nous ne trouverons rien sur cet œuf… En plus je commence à être fatiguée, ca te dirai d'aller boire une bieraubeurre ? Histoire de se changer un peu les idées ? Souffla la Serpentard en refermant les livres.

\- Je suis toujours partante !

Elle quittèrent alors la bibliothèque tout en souhaitant une bonne journée à madame Pince.

A peine étaient-elles dehors qu'un gros brouhaha se faisait entendre.

 _Vive CEDRIC DIGGORY  
le VRAI champion de Poudlard !_

Hurla certain élève.

\- Ça te plaît, Potter ? lança un Malefoy d'une voix sonore en voyant Harry approcher. Et ce n'est pas tout, regarde ! Il appuya sur son badge et le message qu'il portait s'effaça, remplacé par un autre qui scintillait en lettres vertes :

 _A BAS POTTER !_

Les deux femmes regardèrent la scène, plus en colères que jamais. Depuis déjà des semaines le pauvre Potter en prenait plein à la tête, elles auraient pensés que tout cela serai fini, mais apparement non ..

\- Mallory qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je vais mettre un terme à ce petit manège qui commence sérieusement à me plaire ! Rétorqua cette dernière, le visage rouge de colère.

Fleur ouvrit la bouche et vit son amie avancer avec fureur vers le " spectacle "

Potter ne disait rien, en fait, lui aussi en avait plus qu'assez d'être le souffre douleur de tout le monde cette année. Malfoy s'apprêtait d'en rajouter lorsque une Serpentard plus âgée que lui prit subitement La Défense du garçon.

\- Vous en avez pas assez avec vos gamineries a deux balles ?! Aboya-t-elle, en se plaçant devant Potter. Un grand silence apparu soudainement. La voix de la sorcière avait tranchée les rires et les âneries de tous.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil puis croisa les bras. Que venait-elle faire ici ? Et de quoi se mêlait-elle ?

\- Tiens tiens, j'ignorait que Potter avait une petite amie, très belle en plus ! Quel gâchis !

Mallory secoua la tête sans jamais lâcher son regard en furie dans ceux malicieux du blondinet. Ignorant sa remarque plus que stupide et enfantine, elle se retourna vers la foule avant de se remettre à hurler.

\- Cela vous plaît de critiquer un pauvre garçon qui n'a même pas eu le choix que de participer à ce fichu tournoi ?! Cela vous plaît de vous moquer comme vous le faites ?! Seriez-vous au moins pendant une seconde capable de vous mettre à sa place ? Bande d'idiot ?! Non évidement ! Vous êtes bien trop stupides pour comprendre !

Personne n'osait répondre. Mallory quand elle le voulait pouvait avoir un certain pouvoir sur les gens, et pouvait faire peur. Elle entendu Harry glousser et ses amis avoir un sourire sur leur visage. Elle s'approcha d'un jeune au hasard qui portait un de ses fichu badge avant de le regarder avec mépris.

\- Et toi ? Aboya-t-elle au garçon. Et vous ?! Reprit-elle en regardant tous les autres qui le portait, vous vous croyez intelligent ? Intéressant ? Vous pensez vraiment faire rire les autres en portant ces objets aussi absurdes ?! Moi ça me donne envie de vomir !

Visiblement en colère, Malfoy poussa tout ceux qui étaient sur son passage avant de faire face à celle qui commencer à le taper sur les nerf.

\- Tu commences vraiment à me chauffer, espèce de salle petite peste sall… Il n'eu pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un visage de cochon remplaça immédiatement le sien.

Des rires loufoques se faisaient entendre. Fleur rigola aux éclats puis rejoignit son amie.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont tous compris le message.

Mallory, en voyant Maldoy en état de panique, commença à rire. Cependant, sa joie s'estompa très vite au moment où elle vit la directrice des Gryffondor la fixer tout en faisant des " hum hum ! " qui ne signifiaient rien de bon pour elle.

\- Miss York ! Venez me voir immédiatement ! Trancha la voix de cette femme qui paraissait de première vue, rigide dû à ses vêtements, coiffures et allure.

 _Super ... Me voilà à présent dans de beaux draps !_

 **À suivre ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Assise en face du directeur de Poudlard, Mallory resta impassible, attendant sa punition pour avoir agi de la sorte. Elle connaissait les règles, et savait très bien qu'elle risquerai d'être expulsée du château pour avoir enfreint au règlement.

La salle était immense et comme un aura protectrice y régnait. La sorcière regarda discrètement autour d'elle et vit avec stupéfaction, un Phénix en train de la fixer. Lisant dans les traits du visage de cette jeune femme, Dumbledore ricana doucement avant de commencer à prendre la parole.

\- Cet étrange animal vous fascine ?

Mallory sursauta presque.

\- Oui, un peu, reconnu-t-elle.

Dumbledore émit un sourire chaleureux avant de plonger un peu plus son regard malicieux dans ceux de la jeune Serpentard.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici, miss York ?

\- Parce que j'ai enfreint a une règle importante ? Répondit-elle en tremblotant légèrement des lèvres.

\- Il est très noble de votre part de reconnaître les faits. Constata le directeur en hochant la tête.

\- Allez vous me revoyez, professeur ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer sa nervosité. Bien qu'il était difficile de se contrôler dans un moment pareille.

Le directeur se leva puis fit chauffer de l'eau.

\- Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose de chaud, mademoiselle York ?

La sorcière ouvrit légèrement la bouche, presque surprise de tant de gentillesse de sa part alors qu'elle venait de commettre quelque chose de mal à un élève de sa maison. Elle hocha doucement la tête puis se mît à sourire, sans se rendre compte. Il était incroyable de voir à quel point cet homme pouvait mettre aussi facilement ses élèves !

Dumbledore fit alors du thé puis d'un coup de baguette, il lui apporta, suivit d'un panier de sucre.

\- Merci professeur. J'aurai une question à vous poser ..

\- Je vous écoute ? Albus rangea sa baguette puis déposa deux sucres dans sa tasse avant de boire sa première gorgé.

\- Il s'agit de ma maison …

Dumbledore déposa sa tasse puis l'invita à continuer, et tout cela avec le sourie.

\- Pourquoi le Choixpeau m'est mît à Serpentard alors que je désirais n'importe qu'elle autre maison, sauf celle ci ?

Le directeur gratta sa longue barbe blanche. Il regarda gentiment son élève, toujours en souriant. Il s'était rendu compte lors de la répartition dès maison que le choix du Choixpeau l'avait profondément troublée. Il baissa sa tête avant de répondre :

\- Pourquoi ne désirez-vous pas êtres à Serpentard ? Répondit-il de manière presque malicieuse.

\- Parce que je déteste les Serpentard ! Tout simplement ! - _Oui je déteste les Serpentard plus que tout !-_

\- La haine est un sentiment très proche de l'amour, vous savez, si le Choixpeau vous est mi à Serpentard c'est qu'au fond de vous vous le désirez.

Mallory arqua un sourcil. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! _Non tout cela était tout bonnement absurde !_

\- Mais c'est ridicule !

\- Rien n'est ridicule, mademoiselle York, et je peux même commencer à croire que Serpentard vous correspond parfaitement.

Légèrement vexé elle ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Dites pendant que vous y êtes que je suis aussi mauvaise qu'eux !

Dumbledore ricana doucement.

\- Serpentard ne regroupe pas forcément les élèves les plus mauvais, mais aussi ceux qui possèdent une grande ambition. Et mon petit doigt me dit que vous êtes concernée.

La sorcière ferma la bouche puis retomba mollement sur sa chaise. Elle hocha la tête avant de sourire. Dumbledore à avoir toujours se regard pétillant de malice et avait toujours des mots réconfortant à dire.

\- Professeur, et ce qui est du fait que j'ai enfreint à un règlement ?

\- Vous ne quitterai pas le château, néanmoins, je ne veux plus que ce genre d'incident ne se produise. Vous pouvez toujours venir me voir si vous avez le moindre soucis.

Mallory hocha doucement la tête.

\- Et pour ce qui est du traître qui aurai mi mon nom et celui de Potter dans la coupe, des nouvelles?

\- Aucune pour le moment, mais on finira bien par trouver le coupable. Vous pouvez disposer, nous avons terminé de discuter.

 _Heu.. D'accord ..._

Mallory hocha la tête puis se leva, remit la chaise en place.

\- Mademoiselle York ? Coupa Dumbledore d'une voix chaleureuse.

Elle se retourna puis ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

\- J'attends beaucoup de vous, ne me décevez-pas.

Elle resta un instant béa avant de se décider de lui répondre en un hochement de tête.

Que voulait-il dire par " J'attends beaucoup de vous ? " Elle fronça les sourcils puis reprit son chemin.

* * *

Les jours passèrent très vite et les élèves partirent en direction du village de Prés-Au-Lard. Il faisait très froid et ils étaient tous affublés de gros manteaux. Mallory et Fleur se rendirent dans une boutique de robes du soir.

\- Ah ton avis, lança Fleur, quelle est la couleur qui plairait le plus à mon cavalier ?

Fleur avait finalement trouvée quelqu'un pour danser, un bel homme de 25 ans, les cheveux bruns et était toute excitée à l'idée de danser avec le soir du bal.

Mallory ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la question, puisqu'elle n'avait personne avec qui danser, mais quand elle vit son amie dans une longue robe couleur grise satin, elle poussa un cri d'exclamation.

\- Oh mon Dieu Fleur ‼

Celle-ci regarda son amie avec inquiétude.

\- Quoi ? Elle ne me va pas ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu es magnifique ‼

Fleur sourit de plaisir.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre ?

\- Je vais en porter une verte émeraude et argent, afin de représenter ma maison. Elle est du même style que la tienne, moulante, dos nus, beau décolletée.

\- Je suis sûr que tu sera magnifique dedans. Mais dis moi, ça y est tu t'y fais maintenant !

\- Je m'y fais de quoi ? Répondit cette dernière en haussant les sourcils.

\- D'appartenir aux Serpentard !

\- Ah ! Apparement... Et toi, dans qu'elle maison aimerai tu être si tu étudiais à Poudlard ?

Fleur semblait réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi pas chez les Seirdaigle ? Mais tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais appartenir à une maison, l'année prochaine je pars rejoindre Beaubâton avec les autres !

Mallory ouvrit la bouche. Elle savait très bien que l'année prochaine elle ne reverrai plus sa meilleure amie et était très attristée lorsqu'elle y pensa.

\- Tu pourrai rester ! Je suis sûr que Dumbledore ny verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu reste étudier ici ! Rétorqua-t-elle brusquement ce qui fit sursauter son amie.

Fleur se mit à sourire avant de caresser sa longue chevelure blonde.

\- Je vais y réfléchir...

Elles sortirent du magasin et allèrent au Chaudron Baveur afin de boire une boisson chaude, étant donné qu'il faisait tu froid dehors. Une aminace festive envahissait le barre et une odeur de bière se faisait sentir.

Mallory commanda deux bieraubeurres et rejoignit son amie.

\- Alors, avec qui est-ce que tu comptes aller au bal ?

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout. A propos, tu sais que Krum y va avec Hermione ? Une fille réputée pour être bonne élève !

\- Oui, je sais ! Mais ne détourne pas la conversation. Il y a au moins une dizaine de garçons qui t'ont demandé, sans succès.

Mallory détourna les yeux de son amie. Elle soupira puis s'étala sur la table. C'est alors qu'elle se redressa brutalement lorsqu'elle vit Harry se joindre à elles en compagnie d'un roux et d'une adolescente aux cheveux marrons et indomptables. Une très jolie fille.

\- On peut se joindre à vous ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs. Souffla Harry, sous un sourire contri.

\- Bien sûr ! Souffla Fleur en souriant. Le rouquin était en train de rougir. Il était en face de la belle et séduisante Fleur Delacours ! Il était aux anges !

\- Je vous présente Hermione et Ron, mes deux meilleurs amis.

\- Enchantée ! Lança la Serpentard en souriant.

\- Dis, souffla Fleur, Hermione c'est bien toi qui ira au bal avec Victor Krum ?

La concernée hocha la tête en souriant. Elle pouvait voir son ami Ron lever les yeux eu ciel et bouder.

\- Et vous, avez-vous trouvé un cavalier ? Répondit cette dernière.

Fleur se retourna vers son amie en un sourire machiavélique. Elle ne voulait pas dénoncer son amie puis se mît à hocher la tête.

* * *

Severus en avait vraiment marre ! Il était sans cesse obligé de rappeler à l'ordre ses élèves qui n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter, sur son passage, de tenues de soirée ou de cavalières à invitées. Pour lui, un soir de bal était une véritable bêtise de la part de Dumbledore. Il libéra ses élèves plus tôt afin d'avoir la paix.

Il reparti dans ses cachots puis referma brutalement la porte derrière lui, ne voulant pas être dérangé par les cris hystériques des élèves et les chansons stupides.

Alors qu'il était en train de mettre de l'ordre dans le seul et unique endroit où il se sentait bien, quelque chose le calma instantanément. Son visage fixèrent avec tristesse un tableau. Il s'y s'approcha lentement et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Dans ce tableau s'y trouvait une magnifique femme aux cheveux rouges comme le feu, au yeux vert comme l'émeraude. Elle semblait lui sourire puis disparu avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

 **À suivre ...**

 **Une petit mot pour m'encourager de continuer ? :p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou à vous ! Ce chapitre sera légèrement plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il a été assez compliqué pour moi de l'écrire.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui me lisent, même si je n'ai, pour le moment pas beaucoup de review.**

 **Même un avi négatif me fera plaisir, du moment qu'il est constructif.**

 **Voilà voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Mallory paniquait. Dans quelques heures, le bal de Noël commencera et elle n'a toujours pas trouvée de cavalier ! Cela lui apprendra de n'avoir acceptée aucune demande pendant qu'il était encore temps. Elle se trouvait actuellement dans la salle des champions et essayait bien tant que mal de garder son calme. Vêtue de sa magnifique robe émeraude et argent elle tourna en rond dans la salle en marmonnant des « ça va aller, ça va aller …» Puis s'installa lourdement sur une chaise dont en face se trouvait une immense coiffeuse.

\- Et bien Mallory, tu as le traque ? Souffla son amie qui sortit de la salle de bain maquillée comme une princesse.

\- Il y a de quoi ! Je n'ai pas de cavalier ! Je vais ouvrir le bal seule et me taper une immense honte !

\- Arrf… Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas les faveurs de ce cher Thomas Aragon ?

\- Tu es folle ou quoi ? Surgit cette dernière en se levant, cet homme est un obsédé et je le hais !

\- Calme toi, j'essaye seulement de t'aider … Répondit Fleur, dépitée.

Mallory, comprenant qu'elle est était trop loin, ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

\- Excuse moi, je n'aurai jamais dû te parler de la sorte.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, au faite, tu veux que je te maquille ?

Mallory avait finalement acceptée, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, l'invitation de Thomas Aragon. Ce denier semblait tellement heureux qu'il c'est instantanément venté à ses amis qu'il allait au bal avec la soit disante plus jolie jeune femme de Poudlard.

* * *

La grande porte s'ouvrit, le professeur de Métamorphose vint à la rencontre des champions afin de leur annoncer que très bientôt ils allaient ouvrir le bal. Le professeur était une femme de la cinquantaine année environ et était ce soir très bien habillée, elle portait une splendide robe rouge et or qui représentait tellement bien sa maison, sur ses cheveux châtains presque grisonnants un simple fichu de guipure qui retombait par derrière, en triangle.

À sept heures, on servit le dîner. Les professeurs s'assirent à la première table, dans le vestibule, prés à accueillir les élèves élégamment vêtus. Tous les élèves attendaient, debout, les champions. Le professeur Rogue était assit à la table des professeurs, visiblement mécontente de devoir assisté à cela, apparement Dumbledore lui a en quelque sorte forcé de venir.

Le bal commença lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Les champions attendaient à la queue-le-le. Cédric fut le premier avec miss Chang, suivit de Victor avec miss Granger, Fleur avec monsieur Augustin, Harry avec mademoiselle Levu et pour finir Mallory accompagnée monsieur Aragon. Cette soupira lorsque son compagnon commençait à la prendre par le bras. Elle détestait ce contacte, mais allait faire un immense effort pour sourire et montrer aux autres qu'elle était belle et heureuse ! Cette soirée sera la sienne, cette soirée appartiendra à toutes les jolies demoiselles. Le coeur battant, elle suivit les autres alors qu'une musique d'ouverture commença à envahir la salle.

Le cœur de Mallory lui battit un peu lorsqu'elle songea aux regards des autres, elle vint se mettre en ligne et attendit les portes s'ouvrir, Mais bientôt l'émotion de stresse disparut et, se balançant au rythme de la musique , elle glissait en avant, avec des mouvements gracieux, et légers. Sa démarche était parfaite et celle des autres champions aussi. Elle senti en entrant, un air chaud, mélangeait d'un parfum de fleur et du beau linge, du fumet des viandes et de l'odeur des truffes. Les bougies des candélabres allongeaient des flammes sur les cloches d'argent ; les cristaux à facettes, couverts d'une buée mate, se renvoyaient des rayons pâles ; des bouquets étaient en ligne sur toute la longueur de la table, et, dans les assiettes à large bordure, les serviettes, arrangées en symbole de toutes les maisons de Poudlard . Les pattes rouges des homards dépassaient les plats, de gros fruits dans des corbeilles à jour s'étageaient sur la mousse, les cailles avaient leurs plumes, des fumées montaient. Mallory suivait les autres, elle constata en rougissant que la plupart des spectateurs avaient leurs yeux posés sur elle. Les spectateurs étaient en faites une grosse moitié des femmes. Envieuses du fait qu'elle soit avec le plus bel homme de l'école. Une fois l'ouverture terminée, la musique cessa.

Dumbledore était assis avec les autres professeur puis commença son discours habituel. Il décréta ensuite que le bal commença .

La fête battait son plein, après avoir montrer aux autres qu'elle avait un cavalier, la Serpentard abandonna ce dernier et alla rejoindre Fleur qui dansa et ria aux éclats. Comme elle était belle ce soir, souffla la jeune femme en la regardant de manière presque envieuse. La musique était du Rock et des musiciens commerçaient à jouer et chanter. La fête se passa pour le moment à merveille ! On versa du vin de Champagne à la glace. Mallory frissonna de toute sa peau en sentant ce froid dans sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de boire. Alors qu'elle s'amusait comme une folle, elle vit avec lassitude, son cavalier s'approcher d'elle, le visage presque joyeux.

\- Voulez-vous danser avec moi, gente dame ? S'exprima-t-il comme si que sa partenaire était une noble.

\- Heu ..

\- je crois que vous ayez pas le choix !

\- Je crois que si, j'ai le choix ! Et non merci, je préfère danser seule. D'ailleurs, j'ai cru comprendre que toutes les filles du château te courent après, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas enquiquiner quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Rétorqua-t-elle, en continuant de danser, sous le regard hilarant de Thomas, ce dernier se mît à rire, cette femme n'était vraiment pas comme les autres !

\- Parce que mon coeur n'appartient qu'a vous. Répondit-il en voulant baiser sa main, sans sucé.

Mallory leva les yeux au ciel puis arrêta de danser.

\- Arrête de me vouvoyez c'est lassant !

\- Alors comment puis-je obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une danse avec vous ?

\- Ne te fatigue pas il n'y a aucun espoir !

Thomas, visiblement agacé par le comportement de cette femme, la pris violemment par le bras puis la força à la plaquer contre lui. Ce fut que quelques instants plus tard que la jeune sorcière se rendit compte que Thomas était en train de la forcer de se joindre à lui. Elle se mît à écarquiller des yeux, ouvrit grand la bouche et l'ordonna de la relâcher immédiatement. Thomas n'écouta pas et la força de plus bel à la maintenir contre lui. Prise d'une colère monstre, elle lui donna un coup de genoux bien placé et pris la fuite sans attendre.

Elle couru dans les escaliers mais son cavalier c'était vite remit de la douleur et la rattrapa facilement, lui saisissant une fois de plus son bras et fit ce qu'il voulait faire depuis un moment il l'embrassa.

Prise au dégoût, elle gesticula et tenta une nouvelle fois de lui donner un autre coup de pied, mais en vain, Thomas qui s'attendait à cela esquiva le coup en rigolant. Alors qu'il commencait à la tripoter, Mallory se mît à hurler. Voulant stopper ses hurlements, il l'a gifla de manière très violente. La tête de la jeune femme pivota sur le côté, son nez saigna. Ses yeux rougies par les larmes fixèrent cet homme ignoble.

Ce dernier recula.

\- Je .. Je suis désolé je … Pardonne moi Mallory, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !

\- Fou le camp ! Hurla-t-elle, essayant de retenir au maximum sa colère. Elle repensa aux paroles de Dumbledore. « J'attends beaucoup de vous, ne me décevez-pas »

Thomas hocha la tête puis tourna les talons, comprenant qu'il n'en tirerai rien avec cette femme et décida de se trouver une autre partenaire.

Essoufflée par les événements, elle s'asseya sur les grandes marches des escaliers, essayant de reprendre son calme. Son maquillage avait malheureusement coulé à cause des larmes qu'elle avait versée à cause de cet idiot de Thomas. Elle jura intérieurement qu'il allait lui payer très cher. Il va savoir ce que c'est que de provoquer une Serpentard ! En pensa à cela, elle se mît à rire. Elle comprit maintenant pourquoi le Choixpeau l'est mi dans cette maison, cet état d'esprit etait loin d'être Gryffondorienne ! Seuls les Serpentard parlaient de vengeance, et en rigolaient.

Maintenant qu'elle se sentait mieux, elle décida de faire un tour dans sa salle commune afin de se refaire une beauté. Elle constata avec effroi que sa robe était dans de beaux draps . Il était hors de question qu'elle danse dans cet état là ! Elle marcha dans les grands couloirs toujours en train de songer à une terrible vengeance, destinée pour Thomas, lorsqu'un bruit cristallin apparu à ses oreilles. Elle constata que celui-ci provenait des cachots. Elle haussa un soucils, puis poussée d'une curiosité Gryffondorienne elle décida de se diriger à cet endroit.

Elle s'apprêtait d'entrer, lorsque quelque chose la fit ouvrir grand la bouche. Elle vit le professeur Maugrey en train de fouiller dans les réserve du professeur Rogue ! Mallory posa une main sur sa bouche puis couru en direction de la grande salle du bal afin de prévenir son professeur de potion.

Une chaleur étouffante envahissait la salle du bal. Severus qui était assis à sa table, haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit mademoiselle York piquer un sprint vers sa table, entièrement essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille et en sueur. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage.

\- Professeur Rogue vous devez me suivre il …

\- Bonsoir, miss York, puis-je connaître la raison de votre ennuyeuse visite ? Coupa-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Ignorant sa remarque elle continua de parler jusqu'à ce qu'il l'écoute jusqu'au bout.

\- Vous devez-vous rendre dans vos donjons immédiatement le …

Severus la coupa encore une fois puis se leva sous les yeux surpris des autres professeurs qui ne pouvaient entendre leur discussion du fait que les musiques étaient très fortes. Rogue empoigna de sa douceur légendaire le bras de son élève et l'entraîna loin des brouhaha et des regards des autres. Mallory grimaça, il lui faisait mal, mais ne disait rien, étrangement, elle ne disait rien.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi je devrai me rendre dans mes donjons ?

Mallory reprit son calme puis demanda à son professeur de relâcher son emprise, car elle avait trop mal. D'un coup sec Rogue libéra son élève avant de plonger son regard noir et indescriptible dans ceux étrangement sombres de son élève.

\- J'ai vu le professeur Maugrey fouiller dans vos réserves ! Je suis donc venu vous avertir de ce fait.

Severus détendit ses épaules avant de souffler par le nez. Mallory ouvrit la bouche avant de reprendre.

\- Je pense que vous devez avertir Dumbledore !

\- Non ! Tanche la voix rauque du maître des potions. Dumbledore a assez de problème comme cela.

\- Alors vous allez faire quelque chose ?

\- Non. Hélas je ne peux rien faire, mais je garderai à l'avenir un œil sur lui.

Mallory hocha la tête puis s'apprêta de tourner les talons mais fut interrompu par son professeur.

\- J'ignore par quel moyen vous avez réussi à déchirer votre accoutrement mais je pense qu'un sortilège de restitution serait plus que demandé ! Sans parler de votre immonde maquillage ! Cracha-t-il, sous une voix machiavélique.

Mallory leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre de la même façon que lui.

\- C'est ce que je comptais faire après m'être faite agressée ! Pardonnez-moi d'avoir préférée vous avertir qu'un de vos collègues est en ce moment en train de voler dans vos réserves au lieu de me refaire une beauté !

A ses mots Severus se calma instantanément. Avait-elle dit qu'elle venait de se faire agresser ? Il fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de son élève, en un mouvement de cape.

\- Donnez-moi son nom !

La sorcière, ne voulant pas créer des problèmes secoua la tête. Severus lâcha un soupir.

\- Miss York, il me doit de connaître le nom de la personne qui vous a agressez. Ne croyez pas que j'agis en toute gentillesse, vos problèmes sont le cadet de mes soucis, mais en tant que second du directeur je ne peux laisser passer un à acte aussi intolérable !

Mallory fronça les sourcils. Pendant un instant elle cru qu'il faisait preuve de gentillesse, de compassion ! Quel homme exécrable ! Mallory fut sauver par madame Pommfresh qui avait besoin de lui dans l'urgence, soit disant qu'un élève c'est blessé en dansant et son talent pour créer une potion anti-douleur était grandement demandé.

Quand Severus se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à son élève, il constata qu'elle n'était plus là.

 **À suivre ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Le problème avec les soirées mouvementées, c'est le lendemain. Mallory se réveilla avec une migraine insupportable. Son visage était tiré dû à la fatigue et ses cheveux presque impossible à coiffés.

« Alerte au zombie ! » Rigola Fleur en voyant le visage de son amie dans cet état.

La Serpentard tira la langue avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Après avoir bu plusieurs potions de remontant, Mallory était en pleine forme. Elle accompagna Fleur dans la grande salle afin de prendre un bon déjeuner où elles discutèrent de leur soirée d'hier. Alors qu'elles étaient en pleine discussion, Mallory vit son amie July courir vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette dernière portait un haut de couleur rouge, très stylé, et une jupe blanche en froufrou. Ses cheuveux qui étaient, au début d'année cours comme un garçon avait bien poussés et ça lui allait bien !

\- Je vous souhaite bon courage pour l'épreuve de demain ‼ S'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- L'ep…. ! A ses mots la verte et argentée sursauta, ouvrit grand la bouche et poussa un cris de surprise. La deuxième tâche non ‼ J'ai complètement zappée ‼

Fleur écarquilla les yeux puis se leva, le visage inquiet.

\- Mallory tu .. Tu es sérieuse ?!

Cette dernière quitta à toute vitesse la grande salle, les larmes presque aux yeux. « Zut punaise boulette ‼ Comment ai-je pu oublier ce fichu tournoi ?! Et aussi qu'elle idée d'avoir organisé un bal à deux jours de la deuxième tâche ‼ » Elle avança a grand pas dans les couloirs, essayant de garder son calme jusqu'à ce que son amie parvienne à la rattraper.

\- Mallory attends ! Laisse moi te donner un coup de main !

A ses mots la jeune femme s'arrêta puis se calma presque instantanément.

\- Non, répondit-elle brusquement, tu n'as pas le droit de m'aider ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes sensées être rivales !

Fleur estomaquée recula puis fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois que son amie avait prononcée le mot " rivales " et cela la toucha. Elle ferma les yeux puis essaya de prendre en compte qu'elle avait agi sous la peur. Elle connaissait très bien son amie et savait qu'elle pouvait se monter impulsive quand elle le voulait. Elle souffla puis s'approcha d'elle doucement.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te souffler le secret de la deuxième épreuve, mais laisse moi au moins t'aider. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne peux pas te laisser ainsi !

Mallory détendit ses épaules puis hocha doucement la tête, prête à l'écouter. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir cette femme dans sa vie, qu'est-ce quelle ferai sans elle ?

\- As-tu garder l'œuf en or que tu as gagner lors que de la première tâche ?

\- Oui, à quoi pourrai-t-il me servir ? La dernière fois que je l'ai ouvert j'ai bien cru devenir sourde !

Fleur se mît à rire doucement, décidément son amie faisait de l'humour même quand la situation devenait critique.

\- Rends toi dans la salle d'eau, c'est l'idéal pour prendre un bon bain, et emmène ton œuf aussi.

Mallory fronça les sourcils.

\- Dois-je l'ouvrir dans l'eau ?

\- Oui ouvre le dans l'eau et plonge avec lui, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, désolée...

\- Tu m'a déjà bien aidée Fleur, merci. J'y vais, je n'ai pas une minute à perdre ! On se revoit ce soir pour le dîner !

* * *

Une vingtaine de jet coulait gracieusement dans d'immenses baignoires en or. Le bruit des goûtes raisonnaient dans la salle. Les murs étaient magnifiquement décorés de splendides tableaux ou des sirènes et d'autres créatures des eaux y étaient peint. Le regard de la Serpentard se baladait de partout et vit avec stupéfaction que même le plafond était peint ! Cette pièce était d'une grande beauté, en plus de dela, comme une aura de confort et de protection régnait dans la salle. Elle y songea avec sourire qu'à l'avenir, elle s'y rendra le plus souvent que possible. Un petit rire sortit de sa bouche, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Fleur passait son temps ici.

Déshabillée, Mallory glissa avec une certaine souplesse et délicatesse dans l'eau chaude ou une agréable fumée parfumée de lavande y sortait. Elle en profita pour détendre ses muscles endoloris puis caressa délicatement l'œuf. " _Dis moi ce que je dois voir, mon tout beau "_

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de plonger sous l'eau tout en ouvrant délicatement l'œuf doré.

C'est alors que quelque chose d'inattendu arriva. Une douce mélodie sortit de l'œuf, celle-ci était presque envoûtante, Mallory se laissa emporter par elle.

OoO

 _« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

 _Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

 _À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

 _Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

 _Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

 _Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

 _Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard »_

 _OoO_

À bout de souffle, elle reprit sa respiration et dégagea instantanément ses cheveux de devant son visage. Elle déposa l'œuf sur le rebord de la baignoire en même temps que ses coudes. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage avant de secouer la tête.

\- Des sirènes … Voilà la seconde tâche !

Sans plus attendre, elle quitta la salle d'eau, enfila ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse puis pris la direction de la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre elle devait trouver un moyen pour rester sous l'eau pendant apparemment une heure !

Elle resta toute la journée le nez fourré dans les livres, madame Pince se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se disant qu'a force de la voir passer son temps ici, elle battra le record de miss Granger.

Mallory s'énerva, toutes ses recherches avaient abouties en rien ! En rien ! Elle plaqua ses main sur son visage. Elle aurai voulu crier, partit loin d'ici, abandonner ses études, mais se gifla mentalement en se remettant sur les railles. Non ce n'était pas à cause de ce fichu tournoi à la noix qu'elle allait gâcher son avenir ! Au pire des cas, elle obtiendra la dernière place et voilà !

Elle se mordit tout de même la lèvre inférieur. Elle ne devait pas penser à renoncer. Non, Mallory est une battante et elle trouvera une solution à ce problème ! Alors qu'elle était en train de se remonter elle même le moral, elle vit son amie July la rejoindre.

\- Ah, je savais que je te trouverai ici. Tiens, comme je ne t'ai pas vu à l'heure du repas je t'ai apportée de quoi te mettre sous la dent. Elle lui tendit un paquet de biscuit que cette dernière accepta volontiers. Elle en manga un, puis deux et s'étala sur la table en poussant un soupir.

\- Oh July, je suis dans de beaux draps, la seconde tâche est dans quelques heures et je n'ai toujours pas trouvée de solution !

Cette dernière s'asseya à ses côtés puis posa une main amicale sur son épaule droite.

\- Explique moi tout, quelque ce que tu dois faire ? Je peux t'aider tu sais !

Elle soupira.

\- Je dois absolument trouver un moyen pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau pour une durée d'une heure !

July écarquilla les yeux puis tomba mollement sur sa chaise.

\- Woow…

\- Tu comprends à présent mon inquiétude ?!

\- Calme toi, à nous deux nous allons trouver une solution nou…

July n'eu pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une voix rauque sortit de nul part la coupa brusquement.

\- Puis-je connaître la raison de ce boucan pendant que j'essaie … De lire en paix ?

Les deux sorcières sursautèrent. Il s'agissait du professeur Rogue, son visage inexpressif, ses yeux couleur de jais et sa prestance presque imposante avait le don de réduire n'importe qui au silence.

\- J'essaye d'aider mon amie qui doit absolument trouver un moyen de …

July fut une énième fois coupée par un coup de pied de la part de son amie. Rogue haussa un sourcil.

\- Tout va bien ! Menti Mallory. J'ai ce qu'il faut ! De quoi pour tenir une heure sous l'eau !

Severus fixa son élève avant qu'un rictus moqueur se dessina sur son visage. Dun mouvement de cape, il s'approcha des élèves, le regard toujours aussi imposant et indescriptible.

\- La Branchiflor est une plante excellente, pour ceux ou celles qui souhaitent imiter les poissons d'eau douce. Je suppose que depuis le temps, elle est prête pour l'utilisation. Il s'adressa à son élève sous un haussement de sourcil. N'est-ce pas ?

Mallory hocha doucement la tête. Rogue leva la tête et d'un second mouvement de cape, il tourna les talons et quitta la bibliothèque. Mallory leva les yeux au ciel. « De quoi il se mêle celui-là ! »

\- Mallory, je crois qu'étrangement le professeur Rogue est venu à ton secours !

Cette dernière ricana.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il pense que l'idée de la Branchiflor m'est venu depuis longtemps en tête et il est juste venu me lancer un pique, pour ne pas changer !

July soupira puis leva à son tour les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne comprend pas ? Où tu es si naïve que cela ? Non ! Je crois que le professeur Rogue a su ta détresse et venue t'aider !

\- Et pourquoi aurai-t-il fait une chose pareille ? Lui qui est si exécrable et détestable !

\- Il n'est pas si mauvais que cela, la preuve ! Rogue est bon au fond de lui, mais il ne le montre jamais. Je crois bien que l'idée d'être pris pour un homme froid et calculateur le plait.

Mallory plissa légèrement des yeux.

« Rogue ? Un homme bon ? comme cela paraît étrange a croire. »

\- Bon, maintenant, il faut que je trouve cette plante, je n'ai pas une seconde de plus à perdre ! Sais-tu où en trouver une ?

July plissa des yeux.

\- Allons voir le professeur Chourave, je crois qu'elle en cultive !

 **À suivre ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Le soleil n'était pas encore haut dans le ciel que les champions étaient en train de se préparer.

Mallory enfila un maillot de bain à une pièce de couleur orange alors que son amie en portait un bleu. Toutes les deux stressaient à l'idée de devoir plonger dans le lac noir sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elles vont y trouver. Victor et Cedric prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner, dans le calme, sans stresse, comme ci qu'il sagissait d'une journée comme les autres.

A l'extérieur, les spectateurs faisaient déjà les paris sur qui allait gagner. Les tambours battaient déjà, annonçant que le tournoi ne tardera pas a commencer. La boutique Weasley vendait tout un tas de de bêtise que les élèves, heureux achetaient a des prix très raisonnables.

Il était l'heure de quitter la salle, les champions vont devoir se mettre en ligne afin de se préparer à plonger. Le lac noir était calme, un calme qui n'était pourtant plus plus rassurant. Mallory tenait dans ses mains la Branchiflor et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Fleur à ses côtés lui lança des petits sourires afin de la rassurer. Elle posa ses yeux autour d'elle, certains candidats semblaient sereins, Cédric souriait, Victor regardait droit devant lui sans bouger , par contre Harry … Le stresse se voyait sur son visage. Elle eu une expression désolée pour lui, étant donné qu'il était le plus jeune de tous. Le professeur Maugrey était à ses côtés et discutait avec lui. La Serpentard fronça les sourcils, elle savait qu'elle devait se méfier de lui, son instinct lui disait de ne pas lui faire confiance. Lorsque le regard de l'Aurore se posa sur la jeune sorcière elle se mît instantanément à froncer les sourcils. Maugrey continua de plus belle de la fixer puis juste après, il sortit de sa poche une gourde et se mît à boire. Cette boisson laissa la jeune Serpentard perplexe.

Qu'était-il en train de boire ? Elle était sur que cela n'était du jus de citrouille.

Quelque instant plus tard , les sièges commencèrent à se remplir, les élèves sautillant presque d'excitation.

\- Bienvenue pour la Seconde Tâche ! s'exclama Dumbledore une fois installé, la voix amplifiée par un Sonorus. Pour cette épreuve, nos cinq Champions vont devoir affronter le Lac Noir et toutes les créatures qui y habitent ! En effet, on a dérobé quelque chose à chaque Champions, une chose qui leurs est chers ! Pour cela, ils ne disposeront que d'une heure !

Mallory souffla frénétiquement , se répétant intérieurement que tout se passera bien.

\- Pour pouvoir suivre l'avancée de nos Champions, un sort a été placé dans le Lac, nous permettant de les observer grâce à ces écrans, poursuivit le Directeur de Poudlard en désignant 5 écrans géants qui flottaient à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la surface de l'eau.

Il se tut ensuite, se tournant vers les Juges, semblant leur demander si l'un d'eux voulait ajouter quelque chose.

\- Comme pour la première épreuve, chaque Champion sera noté sur cinquante point à la fin de l'épreuve, et le classement définira l'ordre de passage pour la Troisième Tâche, précisa Croupton. Cette épreuve ne doit être prise à la légère !

Les Champions se regardèrent tous furtivement avant de reprendre leur concentration. Mallory vit Croupton discuter avec le professeur Rogue et émit un petit sourire tout en pressant légèrement la Branchiflore qu'elle avait dans les mains. « Merci professeur pour cette aide utile, merci. »

\- Bien, Champions, tenez-vous prêt ! Reprit aussitôt Dumbledore.

Mallory regarda une dernière fois son amie et trembla légèrement. Elle se prépara d'entrer dans le Lac Noir.

\- A trois, vous pouvez y aller ! fit le Directeur de Poudlard. Un… Deux… Trois !

Un ' _BOOOM_ !' sonore sortit de la Baguette de Dumbledore, et Mallory vit Fleur Cédric et Krum sauter dans le Lac après s'être jeté un sort sur eux-mêmes. Harry et elle étaient encore debout. La Serpentard avala la Branchiflore en même temps que Potter et sauta dans l'eau, elle devait faire vite, car une fois la Branchiflore avalée elle ne pourrai plus respirer sur terre grâce à l'apparition des branchies.

Une fois dans l'eau une douleur vive lui parvint sur tout son corps, elle se voyait se transformer et grimaça de douleur, ses mains et ses pieds devinrent palmées, et elle sentit des branchies apparaître sur son cou, lui permettant du respirer une grande bouffée. « Youpiiiiiiie je respire sous l'eau je suis une sirène hihi ‼ Ah oui zut, je n'ai qu'une heure pour trouver le soit disant trésor ! »  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant le moindre danger avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du Lac tout en admirant la beauté des abysses.

Une véritable forêt de plantes aquatiques ondulait autour de d'elle , et elle pouvait apercevoir d'énormes rochers un peu partout qui miroitaient dans la pénombre. Des centaines de petits poissons frétillaient autour d'elle la faisant légèrement rire. Soudain quelque chose la fit sursauter, quelque chose dans les algues marines bougeait, la Serpentard recula puis les traits de son visage s'adoucirent lorsqu'elle vit Fleur débarquer, elle aussi en train d'observer les alentours pour repérer les dangers. Une sorte de bulle se trouvait sur son visage, lui permettant apparemment de respirer. Toutes les deux se regardèrent puis se lancèrent des petits sourires avant de reprendre leur concentration quand une horde de Strangulots se décida à les attaquer.

\- Expeliamus ! Lança Mallory en pointant sa Baguette sur les Strangulots. Elle ne vit pas son amie se faire emporter dans les profondeurs. Nooooooooon ‼! Hurla la Serpentard avant de se faire une nouvelle fois attaquer par les petites créatures des mers.

Elle réussi à les chasser et sans réfléchir elle prit la direction de son amie, la défendit de ses maudites créatures mais vit avec tristesse que cette dernière avait lancée un sort d'abandon. Quelques instant plus tard, la verte et argentée releva la tête en entendant une faible mélodie provenir d'un peu plus loin, elle s'y dirigea tout en vérifiant les recoins. Plus elle avançait et plus la musique devenait forte et lisible, elle reconnu la voix envoûtante et les paroles des sirènes du Lac Noir.

 _~Pendant une heure, il te faudra chercher  
Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
La moitié du temps s'est enfui, hâte toi  
Sinon, ce que tu cherches en ces eaux pourrira… ~_

Mallory posa rapidement un coup d'œil et ouvrit grand la bouche en remarquant qu'il ne lui restait plus que 20 minutes ! Elle continua de nager jusqu'au ce qu'elle vit des bâtiments en pierre brutes, qui ressemblaient plus à des ruines qu'à autre chose. Au centre du village sous marin se trouvait une sorte d'arcade, en dessous de laquelle étaient attachées cinq personnes, Mallory reconnu immédiatement les personnes. En s'approchant d'avantage, elle reconnut Cho, Ron Hermione, Gabrielle, et… July ?

Elle s'approcha de son amie et lui caressa en douceur son visage. Elle semblait endormi et inconsciente qu'elle se trouvait au plus profond du Lac Noir. Les sirènes du lac tournait autour des " trésors " et surveillaient de très près la Championne. Elle vit Harry se pointer devant ses amis, ne sachant lequel choisir de sauver. Il décida de libérer Ron en premier mais fut instantanément arrêté lorsqu'il voulait faire de même avec Hermione

Une sirène maléfique planta son Trident sur la nuque du garçon.

\- Mais c'est mon amie elle aussi !

\- Un seul ‼ Rétorqua de façon sinistre la créature des mers.

Mallory libera son amie et vit et comprit que la soeur de son amie ne pourra pas être sauvée. Harry regardera la Serpentard en hochant la tête, lui aussi il avait eu l'idée de la libérer.

\- Libère Ron je m'occupe de la petite ‼ Souffla cette dernier en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre.

Harry hocha la tête puis remonta à la surface avec son ami. Mallory vit ensuite Cédric débarquer et détacha Cho avant de lui aussi remonter à la surface. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait de libérer Gabrielle, une ombre imposante vint se placer devant elle. Une tête de requin ! La verte et argentée sursauta avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse qu'il ne s'agissait que de Victor. D'un coup de mâchoire il coupa le lien qui gardait Hermione prisonnière et remonta juste après à la surface.

Une fois tous les champions parti, d'un coup de baguette elle délivra Gabrielle et remonta à la surface avec ses deux "trésors " dans les mains. Alors qu'elle y arrivait presque, elle sentit un puissant poids lui saisir les jambes. Une vingtaine de Strangulots étaient en train de l'entraînait dans les abysses. Elle se débattait et vit avec surprise Harry lui aussi pris au piège ! Elle sentit ses palmes disparaître et ses branchies également, très bientôt elle ne pouvait plus respirer et commença à s'étouffer ! Elle relâcha ses amis qui remontaient tout doucement à la surface.

Mallory sentit l'air lui manquer et ses forces diminuer sérieusement. Très bientôt elle sombrerai dans un sommeil éternel. Préférant sauver Potter qui était en train de mourir au lieu de sa vie, elle vida ses dernières forces en lui jetant un sort suffisamment puissant afin qu'il puisse remonter à la surface.

La vue de la Serpentard se troubla, son ouïe baissa progressivement et elle ne ressentait plus la douleur du manque d'air. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de fermer les yeux est une ombre noire venir en sa direction et des bras puissants la saisir.

 **À suivre …**


	13. Chapter 13

**Un grand merci pour** SaniaWive **et** Harmonie **pour leur review !**

 **J'espère que mon histoire continuera à vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

 _Les meilleurs moment dans une vie c'est notre enfance. Lorsque l'on est petit, on n'a conscience de rien, on a peur de rien, aucune honte, aucune méchanceté ni de doute. La plupart du temps, quand on est un enfant, on s'amuse, on ne voit pas le temps passer, et pourtant il défile, sans que l'on s'en aperçoit, parfois il agit de manière violente en nous enlevant nos meilleurs souvenirs, où les personnes le plus chers. Le temps est le seul phénomène au monde d'agir de manière irréversible._

L'air était chaude, un grand soleil éclairait les montagnes, pieds nue, Mallory marcha de façon gracieuse sur un chantier où, on pouvait y voir une petite maison au bout. Les oiseaux chantaient et comme un sentiment de paix et d'harmonie envahissait les environs.

Arrivée devant la petite maison, Mallory, poussée par une grand curiosité, ouvrit la porte. Une odeur de farine et de d'oignon se faisait sentir. Une petite table ronde se trouvait au milieu d'une petite cuisine de couleur crème ou un panier de fruit y était sagement déposé. Plus loin une chambre comportant un lit à une place un petit bureau avec des livres posés dessus. Elle posa ses mains sur chacun d'entre eux puis ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Elle quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle revient dans le salon ou un étrange bruit se faisait entendre. Ce bruit ressemblait à une personne qui était en train de coudre. Mallory vit alors une vielle femme possédant une chevelure blanchâtre immense, assit sur une chaise.

La jeune Serpentard fronça les sourcils, plus elle en voyait et plus cet endroit lui rappelait quelque chose.

\- Approche mon enfant, n'est pas peur, approche. Souffla la voix de la vielle femme qui avait toujours les yeux sur sa machine à coudre.

Mallory sans réfléchir avança vers elle, elle avait la curieuse impression que cette personne ne lui fera aucun mal.

\- Où suis-je ? Fut la seule chose sortit de la bouche de la Serpentard.

La vielle femme décida d'abandonner sa couture puis posa ses yeux tous ridés sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait juste devant elle. Elle portait sur elle une robe toute blanche et une petite veste bleue afin de lui couvrir les épaules. La vielle femme était en train de lui sourire, ce qui avait pour effet de gêner la jeune femme qui ne savait pas si elle devait lui rendre le sourire et rougir.

La Serpentard s'apprêtait de demander des explications, elle voulait savoir où elle était et pourquoi cette endroit lui était familier, mais surtout, si elle était toujours en vie. Elle se rappela d'avoir coulée au fond du Lac Noir lors de la deuxième tâche mais aussi qu'une ombre est venu à elle. L'ombre, comme elle avait vu est ressenti était-elle une illusion ?

Soudain tout devenait flou et avait comme la sensation d'être tirée vers le haut. Une lumière blanchâtre vint à l'aveugler puis …

* * *

Mallory se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible. Elle était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital ou une silhouette familière était postée devant elle. Sa vision était toute trouble et elle entendait très mal. Peu à peu, tout devenait clair et son ouïe était revenue à la normale. Devant elle se trouvait madame Pomfresh qui était en train de l'injecter quelque chose dans le bras.

\- Et voilà mon enfant, avec ceci votre migraine disparaîtra !

La Serpentard plissa des yeux, comment pouvait elle connaitre les symptômes de son mal de crâne alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien dit ? Elle reposa doucement sa tête contre l'oreiller avant de fermer les yeux. Rassurée d'être en fin de compte à Poudlard, saine et sauve.

A son réveil, des têtes familières étaient là, fixant la jeune sorcière avec des visages à la fois inquiets que rassurés. Mallory reconnue sa meilleure amie Fleur, July, Harry Ron et Hermione, cependant, elle ne connaissait pas la jolie petite rouquine qui lui adressait de petit sourire. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empêcher de l'apprécier, comme une aura de bienveillance se dégageait en elle, elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de reporter son regard vers sa table de chevet ou étaient déposés avec soin des bouquets de fleurs, du chocolat et tout pleins de bonnes choses.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? S'inquiéta Fleur en se penchant vers elle. Elle avait, pour la première fois les cheveux détachés, de magnifiques cheveux blonds qui ondulaient vers les pointes. Ses yeux couleur océan étaient grands ouverts.

La Serpentard s'étira avant de sourire.

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.. Combien de temps suis-je restée ici ?

\- Deux jours ! Répondit Hermione en lançant de petit regard inquiet vers ses amis, tout le monde était inquiet même Dumbledore a cru au pire !

\- Heureusement que madame Pomfresh une une excellente infirmière ! Intervint gentiment la jolie petite rouquine.

Mallory fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je ne t'ai pas présenté, voici Ginny, ma petite soeur … Souffla Ron, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle paraît gentille comme cela mais en fait elle est fourbe !

\- Et oui que veux tu, je ne suis pas gâtée avec un frère comme celui-ci ! Rétorqua-t-elle sous le rire des autres.

La jeune sorcière se senti déjà beaucoup mieux. Il était incroyable de voir à quel point des amis pouvait remonter le moral rien qu'en voyant leurs sourires sur leur visage, les entendre rigoler, plaisanter, ou tout simplement leur présence près de nous.

 _Il n'y a rien de plus sacré au monde que l'amitié._

 _Une vie sans ami ce n'est pas une vie._

Mallory se mit elle aussi a rire, partageant l'euphorie de ses amis, mais sa joie disparue lorsque ses pensées se reposèrent sur les événements lors du tournois des trois sorciers.

\- J'ai une question à vous poser.. Souffla doucement la Serpentard, toujours les sourcils légèrement froncés. Avant même que je ne sombre au fond du Lac Noir, j'ai vu quelque chose, une ombre noire est venue me sauver.. Je .. Reprit-elle en dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, je pense que c'est le professeur Rogue, je pense que c'est grave à lui que je suis encore vivante.

Fleur posa un furtif regard vers ses amis, notamment vers Hermione avant de s'approcher doucement vers la verte et argentée.

\- Je crois que ton professeur de potion n'est pas aussi intentionné que tu ne le penses. La personne qui t'a sauvée est Hagrid, sous ordre de Dumbledore.

Mallory fronça fautivement les sourcils puis baissa les yeux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle était déçu.

\- Hey regarde ce que Dumbledore t'a offert ! S'exclama July en montrant une boîte de dragées..

\- Oh ! Une Boîte de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et Chocogrenouille ‼ Répondit avec joie la concernée, oubliant presque sa déception lors de son sauvetage. Elle se redressa, le grand sourir aux lèvre, dévoilant ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignés . Elle vit Hermione qui essayait de retenir un rire. Mallory haussa un sourcil puis reposa la boîte. Dois-je m'en méfier ? Reprit-t-elle en s'adressant à celle dont sa chevelure était aussi indomptable qu'une crinière de lion.

\- Et bien, répondit Hermione toujours en essayant de ne pas rire, Dumbledore est un grand farceur et .. Qui sait ce que l'on peu trouver dans la boîte ? N'en pouvant plus, elle éclata de rire, suivit de Ron et Harry, Fleur July et Ginny suivaient les autres au bout de quelques seconde.

On entendant plus que des rires, dans toute la salle.

Une fois sur pieds, Mallory était parti rendre visite à Hagrid afin de le remercier de l'avoie sauvée. Elle était restée toute la journée dans sa cabane et avait fini, _parce qu'elle avait grandement insist_ é, de l'aider à s'occuper de ses animaux et de nettoyer au passage leurs cages.

La nuit elle rejoignit ses amis pour manger et tous discutèrent, rigolèrent aux éclats. Et il le fallait bien, il fallait bien profiter de ses moments de joie puisque la date de la troisième tâche avançait à grand pas.

Alors qu'elle était dans sa salle commune, un étrange bruit, se faisait entendre. Un bruit cristallin, comme ci qu'un verre venait de se briser au sol. Elle remarqua que celui-ci provenait des cachots. Inquiète, mais aussi curieuse, elle ferma son livre, le déposa sur sa table de nuit, enfila un peignoir pour couvrir sa fine chemise de nuit et quitta sa chambre pour ensuite marcher à pas de félin dans les couloirs. La porte des cachots étaient entre ouverte, elle la poussa légèrement luis entra discrètement sa petite tête à l'intérieur. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Maugrey fouiller les étagères du Rogue ! D'ailleurs ou était son professeur ? Voulant connaître la raison qui poussait ce professeur à fouiller dans les réserves de Rogue, la Serpentard entra sans crier gare, ce qui fit sursauter l'Aurore qui ne devait pas s'attendre à de la visite.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Trancha la voix de la jeune sorcière dans toute la salle.

Fol-Oeil posa son regard de partout puis avança vers elle, lentement.

\- C'est à vous que je devrai poser cette question. Allez-donc vous coucher, petite.

\- Pourquoi fouillez-vous dans les réserves de Rogue ? Insista-t-elle, de plus belle.

L'oeil magique de l'Aurore fixa la jeune sortit sa gourde en cuire noir et prit quelques gorgets, comme il le faisait au moins toutes les heures et reporta son regard vers elle. Son œil magique, qui avait comme réputation de déstabiliser les gens, ne faisait aucun effet chez la jeune femme. Cela avait pour don d'énerver le professeur, il fit une grimace et avança vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son regard était fait de glace et sa présence était presque imposante. Mallory ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant, étant un caractère de Serpentard, jamais elle ne se soumettrai devant quelqu'un, n'y même le fait d'y penser. _Même sous odoloris._

\- Sachez-petite, que si je suis ici c'est parce que j'y est autorisation ! Maintenant allez vous coucher avant que je n'avertisse Dumbledore pour cette conduite non acceptable envers un professeur !

Mallory fronça les sourcils puis à contre coeur quitta les donjons. Elle referma la porte puis s'adossa contre elle tout en respirant profondément. « _Méfiance méfiance, cet homme est étrange… »_

 **À suivre ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à vous ‼ Voici le chapitre 14 ! Je tiens à remercier** SaniaWive **pour s'être donnée la peine de me laisser une review !**

 **J'espère avoir d'autres lecteurs dans mes prochains chapitres !**

 **Nous nous approchons de la fin du film " Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu " et nous n'allons pas tarder de passer dans le prochain ;)**

 **Dans ce chapitre, quelques scènes pourrons terrifier plus d'un. Scènes violentes y seront également présents !**

 **PS : Ce chapitre sera plus long que les autres.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14**

Mallory fut réveillée par des bruits provenant de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit brusquement un œil. Elle était en sueur. Elle releva doucement sa tête puis se mît en position assise. Sa respiration était rapide et profonde. Ses yeux se baladaient de partout, essayant de chercher ce qu'il l'avait réveillée.

Elle vit les rideaux de couleur qui représentait sa maison bouger doucement. Curieuse de nature elle se leva puis d'un coup sec le souleva. Il n'y avait personne, cependant, la fenêtre était ouverte, elle pouvait sentir l'air frai caresser son visage. Elle la referma doucement puis au moment où elle se retourna une ombre noire traversa la salle de bain à une vitesse surhumaine !

La Serpentard hoqueta de surprise avant de trembler. Les bruits provenaient à présent de la salle de bain de sa maison. Elle regarda de partout, nettement les autres lits ou les élèves dormaient. Oui, en effet tous semblaient dormir. Comment pouvaient-ils reussir a dormir avec ce boucan ?

Étant légèrement apeurée parce qu'elle pourrai trouver elle secoua la tête puis sans lancer un regard elle retourna se coucher, la couette sur son visage. Elle trouva le sommeil seulement quelques heures plus tard.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'elle était plongée dans un drôle de rêve, quelque chose de froid, de dur et de terrifiant toucha son visage. Son rêve prit instantanément fin, un sursaut, des yeux grand ouvert, elle vit au dessus d'elle une étrange créature noire. La seule chose qu'elle avait pu voir avant que la créature ne disparaisse était des yeux rouges. Les cris de la Serpentard réveilla les autres en sursaut.

* * *

\- Et bien Mallory, tu ne manges pas ? Souffla une Fleur en quelque peu inquiète.

Après les événements de la nuit dernière, la jeune sorcière n'avait pas faim. Elle mélangea ses œufs qui devenaient petit à petit des œufs brouillés. Elle souffla, repoussa son assiette puis posa un furtif regard vers Dumbledore qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle devrai aller lui en parler, seul Dumbledore pourrai l'aider.

Mallory secoua la tête puis se leva.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour dehors, histoire de prendre l'air.

Fleur se leva à son tour.

\- Très bien, alors je viens avec toi.

Mallory fronça les sourcils.

\- Non !

La blonde aux yeux bleus sursauta presque devant l'agressivité de son amie. Mallory se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre plus gentiment.

\- Non, j'ai … _Trouve une excuse, trouve une excuse_ … J'ai besoin de… Me baigner dans le lac, histoire de me rafraîchir ‼

Son amie haussa un sourcil puis croisa les bras.

\- Ah. Et tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Fleur, je vais me baigner .. Probablement nue.

\- Et alors ? Insista-t-elle, voulant savoir ce que son amie lui cache, je t'ai vue nue un million de fois !

La Serpentard soupira dans sa tête. Décidément son amie ne voulait sous lâcher l'affaire.

\- En fait, je vais rejoindre mon petit ami !

A ses mots, la Championne de Beaubâton écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'avança vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu .. Tu es sérieuse ? Tu as su te trouver un petit ami ?! Dis moi comment il s'appelle, est-ce que je le connais ?!

Et voilà, des questions, il fallait s'y attendre ..

\- Je répondrai à tes questions plus tard, je dois y aller ! Bisous ‼

Fleur regarda son amie tout en ayant sur son visage un sourire complice. Celle ci cavalait comme une folle vers la sortit. La jeune blonde soupira avant de secouer la tête. « Ah Mallory … Si tu n'existais pas, je crois que je t'aurai inventée.. »

* * *

La Serpentard entra dans sa salle commune puis enfila une pull et des bottes. Elle comptait se balader à l'extérieur de l'école, et comme il faisait très froid dehors, des vêtements chauds étaient fortement recommandés.

La jeune femme marcha lentement, quelques élèves couraient dans tous les sens, et se jetaient des boules de neiges. Mallory souriait tout en continuant son chemin. Alors qu'elle était en train de prendre l'air, quelque chose de vert et de lumineux attira son attention. Cette lumière indiqua la La forêt interdite. Elle connaissait le règlement et savait que personne ne devait s'y rendre, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait y aller. La lumière emprunta le chemin qui menait vers la forêt. Que devait-elle, écouter la raison ou suivre cette engrangé boule verte qui l'indiquait vers cet endroit qui effrayait tant les élèves ? Elle fronça furtivement les sourcils en se disant qu'elle ne sera pas longue et rentrera à temps pour le repas de midi.

Elle entra dans énorme forêt, bordant une partie de Poudlard, dont les arbres qui en faisaient le contour étaient assez espacés et clairs. Mais plus loin dans la forêt , la jeune femme constata que les arbres devenaient plus serrés, plus sombres, la lumière du jour avait plus de mal à passer. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait rencontrer de t'as de créatures, tels que des Lou-Garou, des Troll, Des cynospectres, un troupeau de licornes, un élevage de Sombrals un troupeau d'Hippogriffe et Botrucs. Sans oublier d'autre bêtes encore plus maléfiques.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur en se disant qu'elle ne devrai pas faiblir face à une stupide forêt ! Une Serpentard ne reculerai devant rien et n'avait peur de rien ! Une lueur de courage et de détermination envahissait ses yeux. Oui,elle y arriverai. Elle continuait de suivre la lumière verdâtre tout en regardant de temps à autre autour d'elle. Le tronc des arbres dépouillés apparaissait nu, sombre, dans la presque nuit.

Il y avait un petit chemin qui serpentait au milieu de cette forêt un chemin qui passait entre les arbres, ou aucune luminosité ne pouvait passer. Elle se mît à marcher rapidement, tout en regardant autour d'elle, suivant la petite lumière verte. Au bout d'une demie-heure, la lumière disparue. La jeune sorcière constata qu'elle était cette fois ci perdue. Épuisée, elle se posa sur un tronc d'arbre puis souffla. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était là. Le soleil se couchait désormais et, petit à petit, la forêt devenait de plus en plus sombre. Et qui dit sombre dit inquiétude dit panique dit peur grandissante qui dit encore plus égarée et éloignée de du château . Tout semblait sans fin.

Le soleil était couché, même s'il ne faisait pas encore totalement noir. Mais ça ne saurait tarder elle en avait conscience … Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle suive une stupide lumière verte au lieu d'écouter sa raison ? Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait désormais apercevoir la lune dans le ciel. C'était un soir de pleine lune. Super… Elle écartait des branches qui lui barraient le chemin, s'écorchant les bras. Désespérée, elle continuai mon chemin en quête du grand chêne. Elle souffla un coup .Quand tout à coup un hurlement strident retentit juste à sa droit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ! » Lança-t-elle en se levant, les yeux qui bougeaient de partout.

Et le cri lugubre recommença. Puis des craquements de branchages retentirent tout autour d'elle . Terrifiée par ces bruits étranges, elle n'osa plus bouger. la Serpentard vit un large buisson bouger et recula. Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus terrifiants et frénétiques. « Ne pas avoir peur, ne pas avoir peur » souffla-t-elle sans jamais cessée de regarder le buisson qui bougeait de plus belle.

La jeune sorcière fut entièrement soulagée en voyant un petit lapin sortir de ses fameux buissons.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Deja parce qu'elle trouvait le petit rongeur mignon, mais également parce que toute la frayeur qu'elle avait ressenti était vaine. « Avoir peur d'un lapin .. » Elle s'agenouilla, tendit une main vers le petit animal. Ce dernier remua son petit nez rose, bougez légèrement ses oreilles puis sautilla en vers sa direction. Avant même qu'elle n'est pu toucher le rongeur, quelque chose de plus grand, plus effrayant et sinistre apparu dévorant le petit animal sous les yeux terrifiés et horrifiés de la Serpentard. Elle avait du sang sur tout son visage, les goutes rouges au goût métalliques perlaient le long de son minois. Elle aurai voulu hurler, mais le monstre qui se trouvait devant elle la pétrifia sur le champ.

Des yeux rouges comme le sang semblaient vouloir transpercer l'obscurité. Le peu de lumière laissait apparaître uniquement des dents assiérez, qui semblaient aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir, et une odeur de charogne. Lorsque la créature avança, pendant que la jeune sorcière recula, les rayons de l'astre lunaire commençaient à éclairer le monstre. C'était une créature mi araignée, mi Loup-Garou, mi chauve souris. Mallory n'avait jamais vu une bête aussi effrayante que celle-ci. Ses idées semblaient brouillées. Elle était comme sans vie, comme inconsciente. La créature se pencha vers elle, la renifla. Il se mit alors grogner, elle fermai les yeux l'espace d'une à deux secondes et sentit une douleur extrêmement vive apparu au niveau de son bras droit. La créature l'avait profondément mordu ! Hurlant de douleur, elle se cambra puis sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Elle utilisa avec bien des difficultés son Patronus mais rien n'y sortait. Toutes ses pensées heureuses ne parvenaient pas à sortir. Elle utilisa sur elle un sort de dissuasion et transforma un tronc d'arbre mort en un chien. Pendant ce temps elle prit la fuite.

Elle courrait, sans jamais s'arrêter, ni savoir dans quelle direction elle allait, tout ce qu'elle voulait était d'echaper à la créature. Elle courrait sans savoir que quoi elle marcherai et fini par trébucher, s'écorchant les mains au passage. Un filet de sang coulait. Elle mît du temps à ses relever, des bruits stridents se faisaient entendre de loin et très vite la créature se retrouva face à elle. Elle vit avec effroi qu'il y en avait une centaine, puis des milliers ! Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrai plus prendre la fuite. La seule chose qui restait à faire était d'utiliser son Patronus.

Elle devait faire vite, les créatures mystérieuses s'approchèrent de plus en plus vers elle. Alors qu'elle pensait que tout était perdu quelqu'un lui vint en aide.

Une ombre noire se projeta sur elle en lui saisissant le bras sans douceur. Cette personne avait la main forte, une odeur étrange et … Elle ouvrit les yeux et pu enfin voir la personne qui tenait fermement le bras. Il s'agissait de son professeur de potion. Heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider elle se faufila sur le torse de son " protecteur " mais fut instantanément sauvagement repoussée et un visage aussi surpris que furieux la fixait.

\- Auriez-vous complément perdue la raison miss York ?! Cracha ce dernier, plus que furieux. Savez-vous qu'il est strictement interdit pour les élèves, même pour les près-professeurs de s'introduire dans la forêt interdite ?!

Mallory plus apeurée par les créatures qui rodaient autour d'eux que par les réflections quotidienne de son professeur ne répondit pas. Severus la vit en train de tendre sa baguette dans le vide et haussa un sourcil. Il vit également son visage effrayé et son visage fixant quelque chose dans le vide.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? Ils sont des milliers ‼! Paniqua cette dernière en se retenant de crier.

\- Mais de quoi par Merlin parlez-vous ! Trancha la voix rauque de Rogue.

La jeune femme recula puis ouvrit la bouche. Elle sursauta lorsque une des créatures ouvrit grand sa gueule, sortant des dents tranchants. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle seule pouvait voir ses monstres !

\- Partons d'ici ‼ Partons d'ici ! Supplia-t-elle en s'agrippant à la cape de son professeur.

Rogue ne comprenant pas la réaction de son élève mais souffla par le nez, la saisi sans ménagement avant de se téléporte jusqu'au château.

Une fois proche des grandes portes du château, Severus resserra son étreinte sur le bras de son élève avant de froncer les sourcils. La jeune femme gesticulait afin d'échapper à son professeur, aussi bien parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire mais aussi parce qu'il lui faisait mal.

\- Cessez-donc de gesticuler comme un ver ‼ Aboya-t-il tout en resserrant de plus bel son étreinte .

\- Mais vous me faites mal ! S'exclama la jeune femme en grimaçant.. Relâchez-moi et écoutez moi ! Je vais vous expliquer la raison qui m'a poussée à ..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Maître des potions la coupa sèchement.

\- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses ! Vous irez vous expliquer devant le bureau de Dumbledore !

\- Mais je ….

Severus se retourna violemment puis planta son regard de jais dans ceux de son élève.

\- Vous avez de la chance, miss York d'être une élève de ma maison, autrement dit je vous aurez enlevée un grand nombre de point ! Mais sachez que vous me décevez, vous représentez la honte de ma maison !

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, blessée par les mots de ce dernier.

\- Vous avez raison, reprit la jeune femme, d'une voix plus posée, et puisque l'on en parle, étant donnée que vous êtes le directeur des Serpentard pourquoi avoir besoin de Dumbledore pour s'expliquer ?

Rogue écarquilla furtivement les yeux avant de les froncer durement. Il planta son regard de glace dans ceux de la jeune femme et constata aucune peur dans ses yeux contrairement à tous ces cornichons sur patte qui le craignaient comme la peste. Il haussa un sourcil, lâcha le bras de son élève avant de faire un " _hum_ "

Cette petite avait raison et pour une fois il admettait les faits.

\- Très bien. Mais faites vite, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !

 **À suivre ...**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A LIRE ABSOLUMENT !_**

 ** _Surtout la fin._**

 **Hello tout le monde !**

 **voila un petit chapitre uniquement entre M.Y S.R ( Mallory York /Severus Rogue )**

 **Il n'y aura pas encore de romance, la romance viendra bien après, oui parce que j'aime prendre mon temps ;)**

 **Si vous avez des questions ou des subjestion n'hésitez pas !**

 **Il ne reste plus bcp de chapitre pour le 4 eme tome d'Harry Potter ! Bientôt nous enchaînerons le 6 eme qui promet être très drôle. Avant que je ne débute le 6 eme tome j'aurai un jeu à vous proposer, si vous voulez, vous pouvez le commencer.**

 **Les règles sont simples, si vous voulez apparaître dans le 6 eme tome, il me faudra :**

 **\- Vos noms ( un vrai nom et pas un pseudo avec des chiffres xD )**

 **\- Le choix de vos maisons**

 **\- Vos patronus**

 **\- Vos baguettes**

 **\- Et pour finir vos animaux de compagnie ( Chat, chauve-souris, hiboux, chouette, rat, crapau. )**

 **Vous pouvez toujours vous inscrire sur le site Pottermore, il répondra à tout vos questions ! Ou alors pour faire plus simple, inventez ;)**

 **Il n'y a pas longtemps j'y est joué, on m'a donnée comme maison Serpentard, Patronus, le cheval et la baguette faite de Phoenix :D**

 **Voila voilà ! bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15**

Lorsque Mallory lui raconta tout ce qui c'est passé, à savoir, le monstre dans la salle commune des Serpentard, la lumière verte qu'elle avait vu, cette lumière qui l'a conduite instinctivement dans la forêt interdites et pour finir les étranges créatures qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Bien évidement, le maître des potions n'en croyait pas un mot et eu un rictus d'amusement gravé sur ses lèvres. Ce soir là la lune était pleine, les rayons argentés qui la recouvraient se rependaient sur la magnifique chevelure de la Serpentard, sa peau couleur olive et ses yeux noirs presque aussi noirs que lui, en forme d'amandes étaient eux aussi exposés au rayons de l'astre lunaire.

Pendant un instant, il avoir affaire vécu une Velane , elle était si belle ce soir là, tellement belle qu'il en détourna le regard. Brusquement, ne voulant pas montrer ni même ressentir quoi que soit pour une femme de son genre il attrapa son bras droit, le sera très forte avant qu'un regard de glace n'apparaisse de ses yeux sombres comme la nuit. La verte et argentée ouvrit la bouche puis grimaça de douleur comme de surprise, elle aurai voulu s'exprimer mais Rogue fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Je ne crois pas un traitre mot de votre histoire ! Tout ceci est tout bonnement absurde ! Trancha-t-il en serrant son bras plus fort. Sachez, miss York, que c'est moi et moi seul qui choisira lequel d'entre vous obtiendra le poste de second professeur de potion dans cette école, sous permission de Dumbledore, et laissez-moi vous dire, que vous êtes très, très mal partie !

Mallory fronça les sourcils puis ses yeux se mirent à briller. Si elle ne possédait pas un caractère fort, elle aurai déjà fondu lamentablement en larme devant ce monstre ! Il était grotesque, odieux ! Exécrable avec elle, avec tout le monde ! Elle se demandait parfois comment elle pouvait ressentir de l'admiration et de l'adoration caché pour un être tel que lui ?! Tout cela était tout à fait ridicule et insensé ! Elle a travaillée si dur pendant des années pour réaliser son plus grand rêve, celui de devenir professeur de potion, elle a fait tant de sacrifice, des choix, pris d'énorme risque pour en arriver ici, et voilà maintenant, que son avenir, devenu incertain, reposait entre les mains d'un sorcier au coeur de pierre, un sorcier qui ne pensait qu' à son bien être et . Malgré le fort caractère qu'elle avait, quelques larmes de colère s'échappèrent de ses amandes brunes et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Elle avait beau se dire de rester forte qu'elle craqua déjà.

En voyant l'état de la jeune femme, de son élève, Severus libera son bras mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Ses yeux sombres ne quittèrent pas le visage mi colérique mi blessée de cette dernière, il se calma un peu, sachant qu'il avait peut être était un peu trop loin avec elle. Le plus important, pour lui, était le fait qu'elle devait impérativement savoir que le professeur Rogue n'était pas une personne que l'on pouvait manipuler aussi facilement. _ Même Lord Voldemort n'y parvenait pas._

\- Si vous affirmer de m'avoir dit toute la vérité, je pourrai vous aider. J'ai de toute évidence, une solution pour le savoir. Il tourna le dos puis se retourna de nouveau pour lui faire face, ses yeux devenaient plus grands et plus lugubres, son teint de voix changea. Dans le cas contraire, vous serez définitivement bannis de ma liste ! Réfléchissez bien, miss York, un mensonge, un seul mensonge, et jamais vous n'aurai une chance d'enseigner la potion. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Le jeune sorcière ne clignota pas des yeux. Son regard était mélangé de colère et de peur. Que pouvait-t-elle faire ? et si tout cela n'était qu'en faite que illusion ? Et si cela recommençait comme lorsqu'elle était petite ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis hocha doucement la tête. Après tout, ce qu'elle a vu, il pouvait très certainement le voir aussi et l'affaire sera rapidement close ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Le professeur Rogue fronça encore plus les sourcils avant de s'approcher d'elle, doucement.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'est la legilimancie, miss York ?

\- Bien sûr ..Répondit-elle, sa voix était légèrement tremblotante.

\- Très bien, coupa Severus, donnez moi sa définition ?

Cette dernière gloussa légèrement avant de fixer cet homme au regard de glace.

\- La legilimancie est une technique qui consiste à pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne pour extraire ou faire passer des pensées, des souvenirs ou des émotions. Une personne qui la pratique est appelée un Legilimens. Le contraire de la legilimancie est l'occlumancie .

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil face à cette réponse non attendu _ peu de gens savent ce qu'est la Legilimancie _ puis d'un mouvement de cape, il pivota sur le côté.

\- Je n'est pas l'autorisation de la pratiquer sur des élèves, ou même chez des près professeur, lança-t-il un furtif et tranchant regard vers elle lors des derniers mots de sa phrase.

Mallory fronça les sourcils, avança vers lui, ses cheveux volaient légèrement au dessus de son visage et ses yeux en amande ne quittèrent pas le maître des potions. Sa cape noire volait lentement et ses cheveux courts et noirs rebiquaient légèrement.

\- Faites le quand même ! Utiliser la Legilimancie sur moi, je ne le répéterai pas, et puis peut être allez vous me croire lorsque je vous dis que j'ai vu d'étranges créatures dans la salle commune de ma maison et probablement les mêmes dans la forêt interdite !

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement puis haussa un sourcil _ comme à son habitude _

\- Vraiment ? Vous serrez prête à ce que l'on pénètre dans votre esprit ? Répondit-il sarcastiquement. Vous semblez aussi faibles que tous ces cornichons sur pattes ! Vous n 'yrésisterez pas une minute ! Il se mit à ricaner sinistrement.

\- Oui, je suis prête et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Il avança violemment vers elle puis lui saisit sans ménagement le bras. Cette petite voulait ce la jouer _dur à cuire_ ? Très bien, elle l'aura voulu !

\- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça préparez vous ! Il recula para sa baguette et .. _Legilimens !_

La jeune femme serra les poings puis les lèvres, elle ferma à moitié les yeux, se préparant à ce que l'on pénètre dans son esprit. A la grande surprise de Rogue, il n'y voyait rien, strictement rien. Il tenta de relancer le sors au moins une dizaine de fois que cela n'aboutissait en rien. Furieux, il lui saisit son bras de toutes ses forces avant de la tirer plus loin.

\- Aie vous me faites mal ! Relâchez moi !

\- Comment faites vous cela ?! Comment ! Hurla-t-il presque.

\- Mais comment je fais quoi ?!

Severus reprit son calme face aux yeux paniqués de son élève.

\- Comment cela se fait que je ne puisse pas lire dans votre esprit ! Avez-vous déjà pratiquer la Legilimancie ? Avouez !

\- Non professeur non jamais !

Il resserra un peu plus la pression ce qui faisait chez la jeune femme tordre de douleur.

\- Ne me mentez pas ! Dites-moi la vérité ou je vous raille de la liste !

Elle avait l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar. Perdue entre le fait qu'elle puisse voir des créatures qu'elle seule pouvait voir, son professeur de potion qui l'a prenait constamment pour une menteuse une folle et une moins que rien, le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à utiliser la Legilimancie sur elle, pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait encore, et voilà maintenant qu'il la menace de gâcher son avenir si elle ne lui disait, soit disant, pas la vérité. Que pouvait elle faire ! Continuer de dire la vérité en affirmant qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisée la Legilimancie, ni était contrainte d'être une "victime, " ou alors mentir afin d'avoir la paix ?

Cette dernière fut sauvée par une voix austère derrière eux.

\- Ah ! Severus ! Vous êtes ici, Dumbledore vous cherche !

Ce dernier plissa des yeux puis les détourna de la jeune femme pour se poser brusquement vers la vielle femme _ nommée par cet homme la vielle chouette _ qui affichait de grands regard curieux, qui passèrent de son collègue, à cette femme qui semblait plus que remonter.

\- Justement Minerva, j'y comptais y faire un tour, avec cette élève ! Répondît-il sarcastiquement en ayant un furtif regard vers la Serpentard..

Le professeur de métamorphose leva la tête vers cette élève avant d'ouvrir la bouche mais fut coupée par un Severus pressé.

\- Bonne nuit, Minerva !

 **À suivre**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à vous, voilà, le 16 chapitre est en ligne !**

 **Je tiens à remercier les trois personnes qui ont voulu participer au jeu. Il reste toujours de la place pour ceux ou celles qui désirent jouer ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :3**

 **Bone lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16**

Dumbledore avait pris la peine d'écouter la jeune Serpentard jusqu'au bout. Contrairement à Severus, il fut plus conciliant. Celui-ci avança vers la jeune femme en panique puis lui pris délicatement les mains. Le professeur Rogue était en retrait et observait la scène d'un air ennuyé.

\- N'ayez crainte, mademoiselle York, vous êtes ici en sécurité. Souffla-t-il d'une voix reposée et sage ce qui soulagea grandement cette dernière qui avait peur d'être prise de nouveau pour une folle. Les créatures que vous avait vu, je dois les voir afin de m'assurer qu'elles sont bien celles que je crains. Pour cela, je vais devoir lire dans votre esprit.

Un " _Hum_! " vif sortit instantanément de la bouche du professeur Rogue qui avança à grand pas vers le directeur.

-Inutile de perdre son temps avec une gamine qui s'amuse à bloquer son esprit !

Mallory se retourna avant de lancer :

\- Je n'ai jamais bloquée mon esprit !

\- Cessez de mentir ! Rétorqua-t-il, durement

\- Arrêtez de me prendre sans cesse pour une menteuse ! Si je vous dis que je ne fais rien pour c'est que je dis vrai !

\- Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte ?!

Dumbledore eu un rictus amusé sur son visage, voir Severus se mettre sur ses grands hippogriffes face à une femme l'amusait. Il avait presque l'impression de voir un couple.

\- Allons allons, Severus, mademoiselle York. Tous les deux se calmèrent aussitôt en voyant une main du directeur se lever.

Un grand silence régnait pendant un moment dans la salle. Severus n'osait plus regarder la Serpentard et elle non plus. Les yeux malicieux d'Albus se posèrent sur chacun d'eux avant de se remettre à sourire.

\- Bien, nous allons reprendre depuis le début, voulez-vous ? Mallory hocha la tête. Vous dites avoir vu d'étranges créatures, pouvez-vous me les décrire plus en détail ?

La Serpentard fronça furtivement les sourcils. Elle pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil son professeur Rogue en train de la toiser du mauvais-œil puis avança vers le directeur.

\- Professeur, étant donnée que je suis bonne en dessin…

\- Entendu. Coupa gentiment Dumbledore en lui apportant avec sa baguette magique une feuille et un crayon de papier. Contente, la verte et argentée se précipita sur la chaise puis commença par un gribouillage. Severus arqua un sourcil face aux mouvements rapides et au visage sérieux de la jeune femme. « Comment perdre son temps face à des absurdités pareilles ! »

Une fois terminée, Mallory tendit instantanément la feuille vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier observa son dessin puis d'un visage malicieux se transforma en un plus sombre et plus inquiet. Il se retourna doucement vers la jeune femme avant de plonger son regard bleu dans les siens. Plus un bruit ne régnait dans la salle. Seules les bruits de déplacement du directeur se faisaient entendre, ce bruit frénétique raisonnait dans les oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi se silence ? Pourquoi ne disait-il plus rien ? Quelles étaient ces étranges créatures ? inquiète Mallory demanda brusquement des explications. Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule. Dumbledore plissa des yeux puis recula légèrement.

\- Les créatures que vous avez vu, mademoiselle York, sont des messagers de mort. Ils viennent uniquement quand une personne est proche de mourir. Si vous affirmez en avoir vu des milliers c'est qu'un d'entre nous mourra dans peu de temps.

Severus ouvrit la bouche puis un mouvement de cape se faisait entendre. Il se précipita vers le directeur avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Albus.

\- Severus, souffla ce dernier en posant une main sur son épaules. Renforcez la sécurité de la prochaine épreuve, je crains pour la vie des champions. Miss York, reprit-il en plongeant à présent son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, avez-vous montrer un signe d'inquiétude face à ses créatures ?

Mallory pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de répondre :

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Paniqua-t-elle, brusquement.

Le regard du directeur devint plus inquiétant.

\- Vous devez impérativement ignorer leur présence, même si ils vous font peur. Autrement dit, ils vous emporteront avec eux, dans les ténèbres.

Mallory avait encore plus peur. La voilà maintenant qu'elle se mît à trembler de tout ses membres. Elle recula puis frôla sans le faire exprès son professeur de potion qui ne révéla pas sa maladresse, bien au contraire, son regard semblait aussi inquiet qu'elle.

\- Dans .. Bredouilla-t-elle. Dans la forêt l'une de ces créatures m'a mordue, vous ne pouvez voir la blessure, mais moi si.

Dumbledore examina l'endroit où elle c'est fait mordre puis plissa des yeux. Il ne pouvait la voir mais pouvais ressentir quelque chose. En effet une de ces créatures l'avait mordue, mais il n'y avait rien d'alarmant.

\- Cette blessure ne vous portera pas préjudice, d'ici deux jours elle partira, Severus vous donnera une potion pour soulager la douleur.

\- Je n'ai pas mal. Répondit Mallory en tremblotant des lèvres. Comment cela ce fait que je suis la seule à voir ces monstres ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête. Il ne connaissait pas la réponse mais posa une main réconfortante sur son épaules.

\- Souvenez-vous bien, mademoiselle York, ne montrez aucune crainte ni signe que vous pouvez les voir, autrement dit les conséquences seront encore plus terribles que vous le pouvez imaginer.

\- Et comment pourrais-je ignorer des monstres pareils ?! Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ! Professeur, je suis morte de trouille, que puis-je faire ?

Dumbledore semblait un instant réfléchir puis ouvrit doucement la bouche.

\- Severus vous donnera des cours de maîtrise de sois.

Le concerné manifesta son désaccord en un raclement de gorge.

\- Il en est pas question ! Pourquoi irai-je perdre le peu de temps que j'ai pour une gamine qui a peur de son ombre ?! Trancha la voix glacial de Rogue.

\- Severus, elle a besoin de toi.

\- Et alors ? N'est-elle pas assez mature pour apprendre une chose que j'ai apprise seul ?!

La jeune femme baissa la tête face à la protestation de ce dernier. Ne voulant pas embêter son professeur de potion, elle secoua la tête avant de se placer entre eux.

\- C'est inutile, je me débrouillerai seule, après tout, ce sont mes problèmes. Elle quitta précipitamment le bureau, laissant le directeur de Serpentard et celui de Poudlard seuls.

Dumbledore secoua la tête face a la remarque de ce dernier.

\- Severus, reprit-t-il d'une voix plus grave, tu vas aider mademoiselle York, elle a besoin de toi.

\- Mais voyons Albus !

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Severus, rappelle toi que tu a prêté allégeance de m'obéir tant que tu restera au château, tu vas donc me faire l'heureux plaisir d'aider cette jeune femme en difficulté.

Face à une grimace et un ronchon de la part du prince de sang mêlé, Dumbledore lui adressa un regard prévenant avant que se dernier ne baisse les bras.

\- Me voilà privé de mon libre arbitre de mieux en mieux ! Sachez que je n'aurai aucun plaisir d'aider une personne de son genre et que perdre mon temps ne fera qu'empirer ma mauvaise humeur !

Sur ce il quitta à son tour le bureau, d'un pas plus rapide, plus colérique.

.

.

Allongée dans les draps de couleur qui représentait sa maison, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Déjà parce qu'elle avait peur, peur de ces étranges créatures, de ce qu'il pourrai lui arriver si elle n'arrive pas à contrôler ses émotions mais aussi elle craignait la troisième tâche qui avançait à grand pas. Sans compter des examens finaux qui arriveront juste avant. Elle trouva néanmoins le sommeil quelques heures avant le lever du jour.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais de tes nuits, mais tu as toujours une tête de déterrée ! Remarqua Fleur en regardant son amie avec un sourire coquin.

Mallory mît un certain moment avant de se rende compte qu'elle faisait allusion avec le soit disant petit ami qu'elle avait dû inventé pour avoir la paix puis se mît à rire doucement.

\- Et toi, vend ton copain tout va bien ?

Fleur baissa les yeux avant de les relever doucement.

\- On a rompu. Mais c'est mieux comme cela.

\- Oh … Fut tout ce que Mallory pouvait dire.

\- Mais toi ! Continua la belle blonde aux yeux couleur océan, tu vas finir par me le présenter ?

Mallory écarquilla les yeux avant de chercher une excuse.

\- Nous avons également rompu, et c'est bien mieux comme cela.

Fleur ouvrit grand la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

\- Sinon ! Décida de changer, la Serpentard, brusquement de sujet, tu as des indices pour la troisième tâches qui aura lieu dans … Quatre jours ?

Elle secoua la tête. Signe qu'elle ne le savait pas

\- Et toi pour tes examen ? Tu les passes quand ?

\- Demain …

\- Ah, et tu n'as pas trop le traque ?

La Serpentard élargissait un petit sourire.

\- Non puisque je m'y suis préparée depuis des années ! D'ailleurs j'ai hâte d'y être !

La sorcière de Beaubâton lui rendit le sourire lorsqu'une fille au cheveux platine, plus jeune de quelques années avança vers elles, le visage triste. Il s'agissait de Gabrielle, la petite soeur de Fleur. Elle ne semblait pas être dans son assiette se matin et sa soeur s'en inquiéta. Fleur regarda rapidement son amie avant de lui envoyer une grimace qui voulait dire " désolé "

\- Excuse moi, Mallory, je vais discuter un moment avec ma soeur mais je reviens.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème ! Rejoins moi à la bibliothèque !

\- Comme toujours, répondit Fleur en rigolant.

La Serpentard finissait tranquillement son repas. Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à entamer son yaourt, des sifflements se faisaient entendre et une centaine d'hiboux volaient dans la grande salle. Une lettre et un colis tomba juste devant son bol de céréales. Elle leva les yeux, doucement puis reconnue le hibou de son ami Sirius. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres puis ouvrit avec précipitation la lettre. Dedans était écrit de sa plume, toutes ses félicitations pour les deux premières épreuves et des classements, puis lui souhaita bonne chance pour la troisième et surtout pour ses examens finaux. Une larme de joie et à la fois de tristesse coula lentement. Son amie lui manquait terriblement et rien que le fait de recevoir quelques lettres de lui lui faisait toujours chaud au coeur. Elle prit le morceau de papier sur elle puis le sera très fort. Ses yeux se posèrent à présent sur le colis, toujours signé du même destinataire avec un petit mot « _Joyeux noël en avance !_ » Doucement elle le déballa puis ses yeux se mirent à s'agrandir de surprise en voyant une chaîne en or avec au bout un petit rubis en forme de rond ornée de bordure en or qui faisait que quelques millimètres. Elle le mît aussitôt puis se regarda dans le reflet de sa cuillère.

« Il est vraiment magnifique, merci Sirius.

Elle quitta la grande salle afin de se retrouver dans la bibliothèque où madame Pince avait commandée d'autres livres. Elle avait hâte de les dévorer.

.

.

Le jour J arriva. Marchant dans les couloirs du château, Mallory avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait enfin passer ses examens ! Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait ! Elle vit tous ses concurrents devant les cahots en train de réviser à la dernière minute. Elle vit également Lucy qui lui lançait des regards noirs puis sans y prêter attention elle s'adossa contre un mur puis lisait tranquillement un vieux bouquin. " Un amour impossible " une histoire passionnante pour ceux ou celles qui adoraient lire des histoires tragiques.

Severus Rogue arriva, un grand silence se faisait entendre. Il ouvrit la porte des cachots et les élèves entrèrent et s'installèrent là où leurs noms étaient écris. Évidement Mallory constata qu'elle était placé juste en face de son professeur. Elle soupira puis se posa sur sa chaise.

Rogue prit place, puis dun coup de baguette une craie écriva sur le tableau noirs. Pour réussir l'examen il fallait être le meilleur dans la pratique écrite et celle théorique. Il leva les yeux sur tous les élèves et eu un sourire satisfait en voyant le stresse de certains.

Des centaines de questions dont il fallait y répondre, puis une préparation d'une potion assez compliquer à faire.

La Serpentard n'eu aucun problèmes et avait toujours se sourire naturelle sur son visage, ce qui agaçait au plus au point un Rogue qui aurai voulu se faire un malin plaisir de la voir échouer.

Une fois le grand moment terminée, elle quitta le cachot, tenta d'ignorer le professeur Rogue, vu des circonstances de la dernière nuit avec le directeur, d'ailleurs elle n'avait toujours pas digérée le fait qu'il se soit montré cruel et repoussant avec elle alors qu'elle c'est toujours montrée droite, agréable et gentille avec tout le monde, mais ce dernier l'attrapa brusquement par la manche de son uniforme avant de la plaquer contre un mur. Le regard de cette dernière devint plus nerveux et gêné.

\- Rendez-vous demain soir ici et ne soyez pas en retard !

Elle voulu protester mais Rogue la coupa durement.

\- Je ferai un essai demain et si je vois que vous n'en valez pas la peine je ne perdrai pas mon temps !

\- Mais … Bredouilla la jeune femme qui ne savait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi devrais-je être ici demain soir ?

Rogue poussa un soupir las avant de répondre de la manière la plus sadique que possible.

\- Avez-vous une mémoire de poisson rouge ou vous le faites exprès ?! De quoi parlions nous l'autre soir avec Dumbledore ?!

Mallory fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Vous allez m'aider a … Elle écarquilla les yeux. Merci !

\- Ne me remercier pas, miss York, remercier plutôt Dumbledore qui a eu pitié de vous, car sans lui vous serrez encore une pauvre fille paumée ! Maintenant déguerpissez ! Trancha-t-il durement avant de lui indiquer la sortie du cachot.

Mallory emprunta sans plus attendre la sortie, ne voulant pas rester une minutes de plus dans cet endroit puant avec un professeur froid et exécrable ! Ses amies Fleur et July l'attendaient à la sortie et tout de suite des questions sur l'examen se faisaient entendre.

\- Oui, l'examen c'est merveilleusement bien passé. Mais je répondrai à vos questions plus tard. Pour l'heure il me faut décompresser un peu !

\- Bonnee idée ! Répondit July, et si on allait se boire une bieraubeurre ?

 **À suivre ...**

 **Vos avis ? :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Scène violentes ! Vous êtes prévenu ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17**

Mallory marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du château en direction du donjon. Ce soir là Rogue allait l'aider a contrôler ses émotions. Elle avait comme une boule dans la gorge, le fait de se retrouver seule avec un être aussi exécrable qu'attirant la mettait mal à l'aise. Une fois devant les portes du cachot, elle tapa plusieurs fois, sans réponse. Elle décida aléas à entrer quand même, après tout ils avaient rendez-vous ici à cette heure là. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne elle décida de faire le tour de cahots, pour une fois qu'elle pouvait visiter. Ses yeux se baladèrent de partout, des étagères remplis de toile d'araignée au plafond. Alors qu'elle voulait toucher une potion d'une voix doucereuse derrière elle trancha. Le professeur de potion était derrière elle et l'avair surprise en train de vouloir probablement, voler dans sa réserve, sa longue robe noire de sorcier agitée par la brise, se tenait devant elle. Le sourire qu'il arborait en cet instant signifiait clairement qu'elle allaient avoir de sérieux ennuis.

\- Puis-je connaître la raison qui vous pousse à vouloir poser vos sales doigts sur cette potion ?

Cette dernière sursauta puis afficha un grand sourire de honte _ et de peur surtout _

\- Ah professeur je … Je suis désolée, je ne voulais en aucun cas la dérober !

Rogue haussa un sourcil puis avança vers elle d'un mouvement de cape.

\- Pourquoi croyez vous que que je pensais que vous allez me la voler ?

Elle secoua la tête puis ferma brièvement les yeux avant de plonger son regard dans celui du directeur de sa maison.

\- Je ne veux pas de malentendu, c'est tout. Souffla-t-elle doucement. Serait-ce un élixir de chance ?

\- En effet, comment le savez-vous ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à connaitre quelque chose des potions.

Severus ne fit pas attention à son commentaire puis rangea ses étagères tout en lui tournant le dos.

\- Nous allons bientôt commencer l'entraînement. Fini-t-il par dire après plusieurs longues minutes de silence. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- N'importe qu'elle question ?

Rogue plissa doucement des yeux.

\- Si elle est intelligente oui ! « Ahah, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'attendais à ce qu'il me réponde ça .. »

\- Avez-vous corriger les copies ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de pivoter sur le coté.

\- Vous êtes bien impatiente, miss York. Il fronça les sourcils. Bien je vais tenter une nouvelle fois d'entrer dans votre esprit et vous allez devoir vous laisser faire. Ne faites pas comme la dernière fois où ce cela se passera très mal pour vous.

Elle hocha la tête tout en se maîtrisant pour ne pas lui répondre. Dun coup de baguette. Severus provoqua la Legilimancie, Mallory ressenti comme un frisson lui parcourir le corps puis hoqueta de stupeur. Rogue ne voyait toujours rien, furieux il recula puis plongea son regard de glace dans celui de son élève.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ! Cessez de bloquer votre esprit ! Tonna-t-il durement.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait je le jure ! Protesta-t-elle de la même façon que lui.

\- Vous mentez !

Mallory secoua la tête tout en fonçant les sourcils.

\- Écoutez, je crois que je n'aurai pas dû venir, c'était une erreur ! Elle s'apprêtait de quitter les donjons si Rogue ne l'avait pas attrapée durement par le bras.

\- Restez ici ou j'enlève 50 points pour Serpentard plus une retenue de trois mois en prime !

Elle se retourna puis souffla.

\- Vous oserez retirer des points à une élève de votre propre maison ?

\- En effet. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, miss York ? Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix méprisante.

Elle secoua la tête tout en soupirant. Cet homme allait finir par la rendre chèvre ! Il eu un rictus sadique avant de reculer.

\- Reprenons !

Au bout de plusieurs heures, le travail n'aboutissait en rien. L'esprit de la jeune femme restait définitivement clos, ce qui énerva le maître des potions qui avait plus l'impression de perdre son temps plutôt qu'autre chose.

\- Recommençons !

-Professeur je .. Je suis épuisée je …

\- Reco-mmençons ! Levez-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas là pour dormir !

A contre coeur elle se leva en grimaçant

\- Professeur, je .. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une lumière blanchâtre la fouetta en plein visage.

Tout se déroula si vite, Severus " véhiculait " dans son esprit et des milliers de souvenir défilèrent, comme un diaporama. Sans s'en rendre compte, son esprit se bloqua sur une chambre . Il était sans une chambre sombre et la seule chose qu'il entendait entait des sanglots. Il avança doucement vers là sources puis découvrit avec surprise une petite fille cachée dans une armoire en train de pleurer. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit laissant place une femme, probablement sa mère, elle ouvrit le placard puis prit sa fille par le bras.

\- Tu vas arrêter de pleurer ?! Tous les soirs c'est la même chose ! La petite pleurait de plus belle en essayant de dire quelque chose.

\- Mallory arrête ! les monstres n'existent pas ! tu vas arrêter avec tous ces balivernes ! Une gifle se faisait entendre, Rogue en resta en quelque sorte choqué de l'attitude de cette femme.

Severus détourna son regard vers un bruit sinistre provenant de la fenêtre, et pour la première fois il voyait là créatures étranges que la Serpentard lui avait parlée. Étant donnée qu'ii se trouvait dans son esprit, il pouvait les voir, il y en avait à présent des milliers et …

Il n'eu pas le temps de voir la suite qu'il fut éjecté se son esprit.

\- Ça suffit ! Cria cette dernière ! Vous en avez assez vu ! Rogue remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, il fronça les sourcils puis d'un mouvement de cape il se retourna.

\- Votre mère n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi impulsif avec vous. Trancha la voix de ce dernier après quelques longues minutes de silence.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'adoucissent document puis détendit les épaules.

\- Vous me croyez à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblotante

Il ne répondit pas ce qui agaça la jeune femme.

\- Vos cours sont terminés pour aujourd'hui.

\- Mais.

Il se retourna brusquement avant d'avancer précipitamment vers elle, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle pouvait sentir l'air chaud de son professeur caresser son visage.

\- Vos cours, sont … Termi-nés ! Fichez … le camp !

.

.

Le jour J eu enfin lieu. La troisième tâche débutera dans quelques heures. Mallory était en train de se préparer, elle avait sur elle un pantalon noir, un pull blanc et des bottes bien fermés. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval et ne portait sur elle aucun maquillage. La seule fantaisie quelle portait était le porte bonheur que son amie avait offert. Les autres champions étaient déjà près. Comme d'habitude un calme régnait dans la salle, seul Harry paniquait un peu. Après avoir affronté un dragon, des sirènes, il se demandait à quoi il allait devoir être confronté.

\- Hey Harry, souffla la Serpentard avec un petit sourire, ça va aller.

\- Je me demande juste … Il secoua la tête en grimaçant. Non rien.

\- Dans quelques heures nous allons terminer cette tâche et on entendra plus parler de ce fichu tournois. Ca va bien se passer, tu verras. Et puis tes amis sont là pour t'encourager !

\- Heureusement oui, mais dans cette épreuve, je serai seul.

\- Je serai là et Fleur aussi !

Un sourire naquit sur son visage puis il se leva brusquement.

\- Tu as raison, il n'y a pas de raison à avoir peur !

Harry et Mallory discutèrent encore un moment ensemble, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Maugrey demanda aux championnats de quitter la salle et de venir à l'extérieur ou tout le publique attendaient.

\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, chers Champions, dans quelques minutes, la Troisième et dernière Tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers commencera ! L'entrée dans le Labyrinthe se fera dans l'ordre suivant : en premier,

_ M. Diggory de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard totalise quatre-vingt-dix points, puis

_ M. Victor Krum de l'Académie de Durmstrang qui totalise soixante-dix-huit points,

_ Mlle Mallory York de L'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard avec un score de soixante-seize points,

_ Harry James Potter, de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudard avec soixante-six point et pour finir

_ Mlle Fleur Delacour de l'Académie Beaubâtons, qui totalise soixante-deux points.

Le Directeur fit une pause, le temps que les acclamations se calmes. Même si il y avait des spectateurs qui n'approuvaient pas le classement.

\- SILEEEEEEECE ! Ordonna-t-il pour faire terre les " rebelles "

Puis plus un bruit.

\- Dans le Labyrinthe plusieurs obstacles y sont présent, comme vous vous en doutez, reprit Dumbledore. En raison des dangers existants, plusieurs Professeurs vont patrouiller autour du Labyrinthe.

Il posa un furtif regard vers Mallory qui comprenait pourquoi il parlait de cela. Il faisait allusion aux créatures qu'elle avait vu et il craignait pour les champions. Elle vit July lui faire un signe de la main avec un petit sourire puis le lui rendit en un moins sur d'elle.

\- Si l'un des Champions souhaite abandonner, il lui suffira d'envoyer des étincelles rouges pour que l'un des Professeurs vienne le chercher. Le Trophée des Trois Sorciers est placé au centre du Labyrinthe. Le premier Champion à toucher le Trophée sera le gagnant du Tournois. Avez-vous des questions ?

Aucun des Champions n'ouvrit la bouche.

\- Bien, vous entrez dans l'ordre indiquée sous deux minutes d'intervalle. Vous pourrez y aller au coup de sifflet.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de la Serpentard d'entrer une petite ouverture apparut dans une des haies, et la Serpentard s'y engouffra. Dès qu'elle fut dans le Labyrinthe, l'entrée se referma. Le terrain de Quidditch fut méconnaissable. Une haie de six mètres de hauteur l'entourait et une unique ouverture donnait accès à un vaste labyrinthe. Le chemin qui s'y enfonçait paraissait sombre et effrayant. Elle marcha doucement tout en restant sur le qui-vive. Pendant les premières minutes, aucune menace n'avait encore fait son apparition, mais il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes. Alors qu'elle était en train d'observer les alentours et choisir des chemins lorsqu'elle arriva à une intersection un bruit sinistre se faisait entendre. Tout de suite sa baguette était prête à l'emploi. Elle reprit son souffle lorsque rien n'apparu mais sursauta lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un troll !

« What ? Un troll dans un Labyrinthe ?! »

Alors qu'il menaçait de l'attaquer, elle lui lance un sortilège de Stupéfixion celui-ci était propulsé à quelques mètres mais revint instantanément à la charge et lui lança son énorme bâton qui frôla la tête de la jeune femme. Le monstre avança vers elle, voulu reprendre son bien mais la jeune femme l'avait brûlé. Fou de colère et privé de son bâton, il se mît à hurler puis couru vers la Serpentard. Cette dernière continuait de lui lancer des sors, mais étant trop rapide elle ne parvenait pas à l'éteindre. Le troll parvint à la rattraper puis d'un coup de bras puissant il la propulsa sous un cris effroyable. N'ayant rien vu venir, Mallory se releva à moitié assommée. Du sang coulait de ses narines. Sèchement elle essuya le fluide métallique. Un deuxième coup violent l'entraîna une nouvelle fois plus loin, cette fois si elle racla les ronces et hurla de douleur. Elle se releva quelques secondes plus tard avec un mal de tête et un corps endolori, ses bras et jambes étaient écorchés, son pull était tacheté de sang. Elle ramassa sa baguette vécu difficulté. Le troll aurai voulu lui donner un troisième coup, mais elle l'esquiva en utilisant un sors de défense et balança une pierre qu'elle trouva par hasard sur le terrain. Ce dernier était à présent assommé, elle en profita donc pour se mettre à courir afin de lui échapper.

Alors qu'elle croyait que tout était fini, elle se trouva à présent face à une créature qu'elle avait vue jusqu'à présent que dans Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres, un sphinx. Il bloqua le passage en marchant d'un bord à l'autre du chemin. Ses yeux se mirent à s'écarquiller face à le bête devant elle, cependant elle reprit son calme en se disant que cela ne pouvait être pire qu'un troll en colère ! Bien au contraire, elle ignorait encore que le sphinx était sans doute la créature la plus dangereuse qui se trouvait ici.

\- Vous voilà bientôt arrivé ! Lança le sphinx d'une double voix. Le plus simple pour vous, champion de Poudlard, serait de passer devant moi.

Mallory hocha doucement la tête puis avança vers la bête.

\- Merci mais .. Allez-vous le laisser passer ?

\- Pour pouvoir passer vous allez devoir répondre à une énigme. Il plongea son regard de félin dans celui de la jeune femme avant de reprendre, toujours avec une voix peu commune. Si vous me donnez la bonne réponse, je vous laisserai passer. Dans le cas contraire, je vous attaquerai férocement ! Si vous ne dites rien, vous pourrez partir sans dommage dans la direction opposée.

\- Je n'ai rien à perdre vile créature ! Avant vous j'ai combattue un troll féroce, alors autant essayer, et puis qui sait, peut-être trouverais-je la réponse ?

Les yeux de la créature pétillaient de malice. Il adorait que l'on joue à son jeu et il aurai était très déçu qu'elle abandonne.

\- D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre

Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre.

Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance

Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence.

Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée

Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année.

Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde

Que tu n'embrasserais pour rien au monde

Mallory fronça les sourcils puis essaya de trouver, elle lui demanda poliment au sphinx de bien vouloir répéter et se mît de nouveau réfléchir a voix haute elle l'avait déjà entendu ou vu quelque part ... Elle se rappela de tous les livres qu'elle avait dévorés et ... Un éclaire lui revint en tête. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle connaissait la réponse !

\- A-règne-ée ! C'est bien cela ?

Les yeux de la créature se foncèrent puis hurla de rage.

\- En effet, c'est la bonne réponse ! Il s'écarta doucement

Le sphinx la laissa librement passer et la jeune femme continua son chemin. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus très loin du trophée et comme une adrénaline monta en elle. Elle se mît à courir avec le sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, un petit bruit se faisait entendre pour finir un sinistre et effrayant. Elle et se remit aussitôt sur ses gardes. Rien n'était encore fini. Alors qu'elle plissait des yeux elle vit une silhouette qu'elle reconnaissait. Celle de Victor Krum ! Il avança vers elle a pas menaçant , ses yeux étaient étranges, blancs et il semblait inconscient de ce qu'il faisait. Mallory se remémora du fait que les gens pouvaient changer à tout moment. Furieux , et prêts à tout pour l'emporter, Krum se précipita vers la Serpentard avant de lui lancer un sors qui blessa fortement son adversaire. Le sang gicla, pliée de douleur, elle se mît à hurler. Elle se releva douloureusement et lui envoya un Stupefix, ce dernier esquiva le coup puis lui infligea à l'aide du même sors, des blessures si profondes qu'elles ne pouvait plus être en mesure de l'affronter.

Alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était devenu fou et allait probablement la tuer, Mallory s'apprêtait d'envoyer une étincelle rouge lorsqu'elle senti quelque chose de puissant en elle. Ses profondes blessures ne lui faisaient presque plus mal, même qu'elles commençaient à disparaître petit à petit. Elle se releva alors, le regard droit devant son adversaire puis sans savoir comment les ronces qui protégeaient les haies se délacèrent aussi vite que le vif d'or puis Victor fut très vite prisonnier. Une lumière blanchâtre sorti soudainement du corps de la jeune femme. Les ronces s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire de la victime faisant couler le sang. Une fois calmé elle le relâcha. Il venait de reprendre connaissance lorsque cette dernière, affaiblie par ce qu'elle venait de faire, s'effondra au sol, ses blessures étaient revenue, elle avait mal et se sentait faible, elle ferma les yeux avec pour dernier mot « aidez moi … »

 **À suivre ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci** SaniaWive **pour les reviews ! Elle me font toujours autant plaisir ! Si tous mes lecteurs pouvaient et comme toi et en laisser, je serai heureuse haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et répondra à tes questions hihi.**

 **Quelques scènes violentes :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18**

Comme une odeur de pelouse humide et de terre se faisait sentir. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux, les rayons du soleil l'aveuglait, mais un brouhaha se faisait entendre. Petit à petit, elle comprit qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le labyrinthe, mais étendue sur le terrain d'arrivée des champions. Brusquement elle se leva, écarquilla les yeux. « Non … Non … » Elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'être éliminé. professeur, dont Hagrid s'approcha gentiment à elle afin de l'emmener a l'infirmerie.

\- Non … Non pourquoi … Gémit-t-elle, honteuse, des regards des autres.

\- Vu votre état, nous avons préféré vous éliminer. Venez. Répondit-il gentiment.

La jeune femme écarquilla de nouveau les yeux, puis senti ses blessures se réveiller, elle tomba lourdement sur le gazon en grimaçant de douleur. Le semi-géant la souleva et se dépêcha pour l'emmener voir madame Pomfresh. Tous les élèves et professeur avaient le regard braqué sur elle, elle devint même écarlate en voyant les yeux sombres et remplis de malice de son professeur de potion la fixer. Elle jura doucement puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Puis -je savoir si d'autre champions ont été éliminés ?

Hagrid hocha doucement la tête tout en continuant sa marche.

\- Oui, les seuls qui sont restés sur le terrain, sont Harry et Cédric.

\- Et .. Victor .. Comment va-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en tremblotant des lèvres. Elle se rappela du combat acharné qu'ils aivaient eu et commençait à paniquer. Elle espérait qu'il ne soit ... Pas trop blessé, ou pire encore ... Mort ! Ses yeux s'agrandirent face à cette possibilité.

\- Il va bien, ne vous en faites pas. La rassura-t-il.

Mallory eu un sentiment de soulagement en apprenant cela. Elle le remercia puis ferma les yeux, elle se sentait encore faible et avait besoin de récupérer, d'autant plus qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Avant même qu'Hagrid n'est eu le temps de franchir la porte de l'infirmerie qu'il vit le professeur Maugrey lui couper la route. Le regard impassible. Les yeux de la Serpentard s'ouvrirent instantanément.

\- Madame Pomfresh n'est pas ici. Donnez-la moi, je vais lui donner de quoi la remettre sur pieds.

Hagrid eu un mouvement de recule puis fronça durement les sourcils.

\- Et avec quoi allez-vous pouvoir faire cela ? Je ne me souviens pas que Dumbledore vous est engagé en tant que professeur de potion !

Le professeur Maugrey étira un petit sourire avant de s'approcher d'eux, d'un pas lent et boiteux.

\- Je ne suis effectivement pas professeur de potion, mais je connais suffisamment la matière pour remettre cette élève sur ses pieds ! Rappelez-vous qui a soigné une dizaine de Moldus ? Hein ? Avez-vous oublié que moi aussi je suis capable de me rendre utile dans cette tâche ?! Il reprit son calme. Étant donné de l'absence de madame Pomfreh, j'ai pour mission de m'occuper des blessés. Appelez Dumbledore, si vous voulez avoir confirmation !

Hagrid, convaincu qu'il avait été un peu sec avec lui, décontracta ses muscles puis déposa doucement la jeune Serpentard qui ne voulait pas se détacher de ses bras protecteurs.

\- Pourquoi tenez-vous absolument me soigner alors que vous me haïssait depuis le début ? Intervint doucement Mallory, toujours aux côtés du semi-géant.

Maugrey rigola très fort, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme, son œil magique la toisa et elle faisait de son possible pour éviter de regarder ce globe bleue sur elle, en vain.

\- Allons, petite, je ne vous déteste pas, à vrai dire, je vous apprécie bien. Vous avez un certain culot et courage qui pourrai en agacer plus d'un, mais pas moi. Répondit-il sous un ton rieur et calme. Et puis je n'ai pas le choix, sous ordre du directeur, tout champions blessés je dois les remettre sur pieds !

Hagrid hocha la tête.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais vous la laisser, Alastor, prenez-soin d'elle, mademoiselle York, bonne guérison. Lança Hagrid en tournant déjà les talons.

La jeune Serpentard écarquilla les yeux puis couru vers lui, elle ne voulait pas rester avec cet homme étrange, mais comme ses blessures étaient encore fraîches, elle tomba à terre en grimaçant de douleur. Elle avait beau essayée de se relever qu'elle retombait toujours. Deux mains fermes se posèrent ses ses épaules délicats. Ses cheveux et poiles se hérissèrent face à ce contacte puis gesticula.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de gambader !

\- Laissez-moi ! Ne m'approchez pas ‼ Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se relever, en vain.

Maugrey eu un rictus rieur sur son visage avant de soupirer.

\- Laissez-moi vous aidez à vous relever, au moins !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le plaça derrière lui afin de la maintenir.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Je veux voir le professeur Rogue ! je veux voir le professeur Rogue ‼ Protesta-t-elle en grimaçant, ses blessures lui faisaient un mal de chien et elle n'arrivait pas très bien à marcher. Chaque pas était une torture pour elle.

\- Le professeur Rogue se trouve parmi les spectateurs, et non je ne vais pas le déranger ! Et par Merlin ! Cessez donc de gesticuler ‼

Une fois dans son bureau, le professeur ordonna à son elfe de maison de lui apporter un siège afin de déposer la blesser. La petite créature hocha timidement la tête, sous le regard désolé de la jeune femme, qui trouvait qu'avoir un elfe de maison était monstrueux et injuste, surtout quand on sait comment certains propriétaires les traitent. Malheureusement, aucune loi n'interdisait la maltraitance des elfes sous biller simple à Azkaban. Elle trouva cela totalement absurde.

Ce dernier arriva avec un petit fauteuil et invita la jeune femme s'installer. De peur, elle recula, tomba à terre. Elle ne voulait pas que cet homme la touche, elle n' avait aucune confiance en lui, mais n'avait guère le choix. Maugrey, malgré ses protestation l'installa avec un petit sourire sadique sur son visage. L'elfe de maison la regardait et voulait venir à elle, mais Maugrey l'ordonna de déguerpir en le traitant " d'imbécile, de stupide elfe qui ne sert à rien. "

\- Voilà, sage ! Je reviens ! Je vais chercher de quoi vous faire boire. Ne bouchez pas !

Mallory leva les yeux au ciel puis décida après plusieurs longues minutes de s'adosser contre le fauteuil. Il était en cuire et très agréable.

De l'autre côté le professeur Maugrey chercha dans ses réserves une potion. Son humeur commençait à se dégrader, Mallory le sentit bien puis fronça les sourcils. Un bruit sourd se faisait entendre, une potion venait de se briser au sol suivit d'un rire loufoque.

\- Fascinant les labyrinthes n'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ?!

Mallory sursauta puis grimaça, ses blessures s'aggravaient et elle avait soudainement peur. Le comportement du professeur Maugrey était devenu étrange. Elle déplaça sa main dans sa poche puis caressa avec douceur sa baguette. Elle se préparait à l'utiliser si un danger se présente. Elle le vit tourner en rond dans les réserves, son allure était rapide et ses yeux la fixèrent de temps à autre avec une certaine noirceur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Même le professeur Rogue ne possédait pas un regard sombre et effrayant. Il avait une noirceur maléfique, et effrayante. Brusquement, il s'approcha d'elle et sans qu'elle n'est eu le temps de dire Quidisth, des sangles aux niveau des ses bras, des jambes, de son torse et du son coup virent a l'emprisonner.

Sous la panique elle voulait se mettre à hurler, mais ayant déjà préparer le coup, Maugrey lui lança un sors de silence. Ses yeux noirs en amande, ornés de longs cils noirs et des sourcils bien dessinés étaient imbibés d'eau. Certaines mèches venaient se coller sur son front qui devint vite mouillé par la peur.

\- Shhhhhht … Lança l'étrange professeur en dégageant les quelques mèches de son visage, Mallory vit avec horreur la langue du sorcier sortir à toute vitesse, tel q'un serpent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, laissant de grosses goutes brûlantes perler le long de ses joues

« Laissez-moi ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! à l'aide ! » Elle ne pouvait parler, mais l'expression de son visage montrait grandement sa peur.

\- Depuis le début j'ai sus qui vous étiez, reprit Maugrey d'une voix remplit de méchanceté et de sournoiserie. J'ai cru bien faire en déposant votre nom dans cette fichue Coupeet j'y étais sur que vous y serai acceptée ! Il se retourna puis attrapa les joues mouillées de la jeune femme. Il resserra très fort ses gros doigts sur sa fine peau, laissant des bleues au passage. Je ne me suis pas trompé ! Je voulais vous offrir au seigneur des ténèbres ! reprit-il en pressant plus fort encore, mais voilà que vous avez échoué ‼ Mais rien n'est encore terminée ! Vous allez le rejoindre ! Il n'est pas encore trop tard ‼

Elle pleurait réellement cette fois-ci. De grosses gouttes coulaient le long de ses joues, mouillaient ses cils.

« Monstre ‼ Traitre ‼ Je vous déteste ! Je vous hais de tout mon coeur ‼ quand Dumbledore va savoir sa il .. »

\- Tchut chut chut... Allons ne vous discréditez pas à ce point, c'est tout bonnement pitoyable... Vous êtes tellement belle, tellement unique ! Le seigneur des ténèbres prendra plaisir à vous tuer ‼ Ses yeux pétillaient de noirceur et se prenait un malin plaisir de la voir trembler et pleurer sous ses mots.

La langue fourchue sorti une nouvelle fois, aussi vite que le vif d'or, un énième sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Mallory se voyait partir à petit feu, ses blessures empiraient de minutes en minutes et si elle ne se faisait pas soigner au plus vite, elle risquerai d'y passer. Sa tête se mît à tourner et sa vision commençait petit à petit à se troubler, ses yeux avaient de moins en moins de force.

\- Je vais vous donner une bonne leçon d'avoir échouée à la dernière tâche ! _Endoloris ‼_

Une lumière verte jaillit sur le corps de la jeune femme. À la plus grande surprise et fascination du professeur Maugrey, rien ne se passa. Le visage de cette dernière restait tel qu'il était avant. Sa langue quitta sa bouche furtivement. Ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation. Il pressa de nouveau les joues endolories de la jeune femme et approcha son visage du sien. La Serpentard regardait cet homme avec mépris et dégoût. Elle le haïssait ! Et il puait ! Ell avait eu juste sur son compte, elle savait qu'il n'était pas un home fiable ! Dailleurs, elle se demandait aussi si cette personne était réellement l'Aurore, connu en bien dans le monde des sorciers. Elle avait entendu dire que depuis un moment il était devenu fou, et cela peut de temps avant d'arriver au château. De plus, elle sait maintenants un à mi son nom dans la Coupe, et sans aucun doute celui d'Harry. Elle comprit également que cet homme qui prenait sûrement l'apparence du professeur Maugrey, était un complice de Voldemort.

\- Incroyable ‼ Un rire loufoque sorti de sa bouche. Vous êtes incroyable ! Vous êtes grandiose ! J'imagine la récompense que le seigneur des ténèbres me donnera une fois que je vous aurez livrée à lui ! S'exclama-t-il en rigolant de plus bel.

Il recula de quelques pas puis pivota de nouveau vers elle.

\- Puisque je ne peux pas vous torturer avec un sortilège, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Un couteau suisse sortit de sa poche et la lame avança dangereusement vers le beau visage de la verte et argentée. La peur lui monta au ventre, elle se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais les liens étaient trop puissants, et était trop affaiblie par les blessures pour réussir à s'en défaire. La lame griffa sa joue droite, laissant quelques goutes de sang perler. Une douleur vive s'empara d'elle en se mît à pleurer de plus belle. De douleur et de rage. Mais ce qui était encore plus horrible encore que la douleur d'une lame qui transperçait la peau était sa langue visqueuse lécher son fluide métallique. Elle avait envie de vomir. Alors qu'il continuait de savourer son fluide pourpre, elle lui mordit de toutes ses forces son nez, attachant au passage un morceau de chair qu'elle recracha de suite.

Un cris effroyable sortit de sa bouche. Le sang gicla, il lui fallut réciter une recette magique pour arrêter le saignement, malheureusement pour lui, son nez restera à jamais abîmé. C'est alors qu'il se retourna, puis d'une force brute et animal, il la gifla. Il la gifla tellement fort qu'elle s'évanouie sous le coup, le visage en sang, plus mal que jamais.

Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, le visage endormi et blessé de la jeune femme donna un air satisfait et sadique chez le sorcier. Il s'apprêtait de la réveiller, afin de la torturer encore et encore lorsque un bruit de pas se faisait entendre dans les couloirs. Très vite, il cacha le corps de la jeune femme, dans l'armoire et utilisa un sort d'immobilisation au cas où elle se réveillerai. Il n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle. _Non pas encore._

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à un élève de 7 éme année. Maugrey sursauta.

\- Professeur ! Vous devez venir et vite il …

\- Allons ! Parlez mon garçon ! Parlez ‼ Tonna-t-il, les yeux remplit de fureur ce qui fit peur à l'élève.

\- Vous devez venir au plus vite ! Un des champions est mort !

 **À suivre ...**

 **Ne m'en voulez pas ! Je sais, c'est sadique de couper à ce moment là, mais ce chapitre sera trop long si je continue encore xD**

 **Bisous bisous !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou ‼ Le revoilà avec un autre chapitre ! :D je vous remercie pour vos reviews, comme toujours elles me font chaud au coeur. Ce chapitre sera plus calme mais bcp plus long ! Il sera également le dernier avant d'entamer le second Tome ;)**

 **Tous ceux ou celles qui veulent toujours participer à mon jeu, il n'est pas encore trop tard, pour l'instant j'ai pris en compte ceux qui se sont inscrit ^^**

 **Voilà voilà, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19**

La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le noir complet l'entoura et elle se mît instantanément à paniquer. Elle était totalement perdue, et en plus de cela elle ne pouvait plus bouger ni parler. Ce monstre l'avait totalement privé de ses sens. Il était presque étonnant pour elle qu'elle est réussi à se réveiller, alors que son état emplirait de plus en plus. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait mais voix alertaient sa curiosité. Elle reconnue celle juste et sage de Dumbledore, de Potter et celle de son professeur de potion, mais ne reconnue pas la troisième. Elle aurai voulu hurler, faire savoir sa présence ici, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était condamnée à ne pas parler, ni bouger. Il lui fallait un miracle pour sortir de cette galère. _Oui, un miracle._

\- Où se trouve le véritable professeur Maufrey ⁈ Trancha la voix du directeur face à Barti Junior Croupton* (désolée si j'ai fait une faute ) qui glissait sa langue hors de sa bouche toutes les deux secondes, tel qu'un reptile, un reptile immonde et dépourvu d'âme.

Forcé de dire la vérité, grâce au Veritaserum, il lui indiqua à contre coeur un petit coffre ou le professeur Rogue, d'un coup de baguette parvint à l'ouvrir. Le mangemort avait réduit le véritable professeur en miniature et depuis longtemps il était resté dans cet endroit infâme et dans le noir. Dumbledore lança un regard mauvais vers le mangemort qui rigolait de manière sournoise puis secoua la tête signe de dégoût. Même Rogue partageait la même expression sur son visage pâle.

Dumbledore avança doucement vers l'objet en question puis pencha sa tête afin de voir son ami complètement perdu.

\- Alastor, tu tiens le coup ? Il eu pour réponse des gémissements puis un hochement de la tête. Il recula puis planta de nouveau son regard bleu qui transperçait sans problème ses lunettes à demi-lune dans ceux du prisonnier.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait d'ordonner son envoi à Azkaban, quelque chose le freina. Il avait un curieux pressentiment. Il fit trois pas vers lui avant de reprendre dans ses interrogations qui semblaient amusés et agacés à la fois le mangemort.

\- Il y a-t-il, une autre personne prisonnière dans cette salle ?

Le prisonnier sortir sa langue de sa bouche à grande vitesse avant d'hocher la tête. Les yeux du directeur étaient devenu aussi ronds que des balles de tennis puis posa ses deux mains sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil ou cet homme était ligoté.

\- Montrez le moi ! Ordonna-t-il sous les regards crispés des autres. Harry avait comme une angoisse, ses yeux se posèrent dans tous les recoins de la salle avant de fixer le traitre qui avait mi son nom dans la Coupe.

Il fut contraint d'un geste de tête de désigner la grande armoire, puis un sentiment de rage envahissait ses yeux. Sa langue faisait sans cesse des vas et des viens puis marmonnait des injures que personne n'en prenait rigueur. Sans plus attendre, se fut Rogue qui avança à grand pas vers la grande armoire et quand il l'ouvrit son teint devint encore plus pâle qu'à la normal. Albus avança vers lui puis fut aussi choqué que son ami en sachant miss York, prisonnière, mais surtout en piteuse état. Severus n'attendit pas une minute de plus avant de sortir son élève. Celle-ci venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnue l'odeur si particulière de son professeur de potion. Calée contre le torse musclé de ce dernier, elle se senti en total sécurité. Elle voulu parler mais n'y parvenait pas dû au sort de silence lancé par ce monstre qui la fixait tel qu'un psychopathe.

Très vite Severus la délivra du mauvais sort et elle pu enfin bouger et parler, si elle le voulait. Ses longs cils battaient faiblement et faisait tout pour ne pas fermer les yeux.

\- Professeur Rogue, il m'a il est .. Bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Ses lèvres et son teint étaient aussi blancs que la mort et ses yeux ne riaient ni pétillaient plus comme avant. Sa respiration était irrégulière et ses paupières semblaient lourdes.. Ne pas les fermer était un véritable combat.

\- Ne parlez pas ! Coupa sèchement le professeur de potion en tâtant son front. Elle était brûlante, et avait de la fièvre. Albus, il faut emmener cette gourde a l'infirmerie !

Harry eu un haut le cœur en voyant son amie dans cet état et voulu la voir, mais fut couper par le regard de glace du maître des potions

\- Madame Pomfresh est absente, Severus, étant donnée que je ne peux plus compter sur le professeur Maugrey, je compte sur toi pour la sauver. Répondit le vielle homme qui gardait un œil sur le prisonnier qui rigolait sinistrement.

Severus grinça des dents. Vexé d'être dans l'histoire, q'une roue de secours, il fronça les sourcils avant de porter, à contre coeur, la blessée.

\- Veille sur elle, je m'occupe très personnellement du cas de notre prisonnier. Finit-il avant avant même que Severus n'est eu le temps de sortir du bureau puis reporta son regard topaze vers le mangemort.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers ses cachots avec cette « charge » dans ses bras. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, en finir avec ses blessures afin de pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle. Une fois arrivé à destination, il la déposa avec sa _douceur légendaire_ sur son lit tout en ayant une grimace de dégoût. Il n'avait pas eu le choix que de la déposé ici et pensait à l'instant où elle quitterai son lit, changer les draps afin que son odeur, _si féminin_ , n'imprègne son matelas. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sceau d'eau et une éponge. Il avait aussi emmener quelque potion dont il posa sur la table. La Serpentard était à moitié endormit ce qui fit soupirer Rogue qui se mît à la secouer assez violemment afin de la réveiller.

\- Stupide gamine ! Dans l'état que vous êtes, si vous vous endormez, vous n'allez plus être en mesure de vous réveiller ! Tonna-t-il en trempant l'éponge dans le bac d'eau chaude.

Mallory pouvait sentir des picotements aux niveaux de ses blessures, à savoir ses bras, ses bas jambes et aussi son coup lorsque son professeur nettoyait avec brutalité ses plaies. Mais après quelques longues minutes, elle trouvait cela agréable. Elle se mît à tressaillir lorsqu'elle senti ses doigts toucher sa joue, là où le mangemort l'avait blessée à l'aide d'un couteau suisse. Severus resta pendant un moment silencieux et ne bougea pas. Mallory se permit de relever tout doucement la tête puis croisa deux onyx noirs la foudroyer du regard. Ses cheveux ébènes et gras étaient collés sur son visage pâle. Il affichaient un expression neutre. La Serpentard fut presque hypnotisée face au regard aussi intense et sombre de son professeur. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit, un noir presque irréel. Un noir plus profond et intense que les siens. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du sien, et avait pour elle, comme un effet apaisant. Pendant un moment déjà elle avait été attirée par cet homme, et cette attirance devenait chaque jours de plus en plus profonde.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, pourquoi cet homme ? Elle avait beau essayée de se dire que tout ceci n'était que purement bêtise, mais son coeur avait bel et bien choisit un être aussi exécrable et méprisant. À présent elle le savait, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de le nier. Elle était tomber amoureuse de son professeur. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si une femme et des enfants l'attendait en dehors de ses cours, elle senti son coeur se nouer face à cette probabilité. Elle avait entendu dire que quelque fois, il partait loin du château et revenait quelques jours plus tard.

\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous me fixer de la sorte ? Demanda subitement Rogue qui n'avait pas manqué de s'apercevoir qu'il était le sujet de la contemplation de la jeune femme.

Rougissante, elle détourna très vite son regard puis ferma les yeux en essayant de calmer son battement de cœur.

\- Désolée.. Je …Bredouilla une jeune femme toute rougissante jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

\- Vous ?! Trancha la voix doucereuse de ce dernier qui appuyait légèrement et volontairement sur sa blessure, la faisait grimacer et gémir de douleur.

Elle reprenait son souffle puis avala lentement sa salive. Son coeur battait toujours aussi vite et sa peau devint très vite moite.

\- Je … Reprit faiblement la Serpentard tout en tremblotant des lèvres. Je me demandais juste si … Une femme et des enfants vous attendent..

Sa y est, elle l'avait dit, elle l'avait dit. Soulagée, ou presque, elle attendait sa réponse, en espérant ne pas sortir d'ici le coeur brisé en apprenant de sa bouche, que c'était le cas. Elle pouvait sentir les doigts de son professeur se crisper d'un seul coup puis son coeur cessa un instant de battre lorsqu'un ricanement rauque se faisait entendre.

\- En voilà des pensés bien puériles ! Vous ferez mieux de vous mêlez de ce qu'il vous regarde ! 20 points en moins pour Serpentard !

\- Mais … Comment pouvez-vous retirer des points à une élève de votre propre maison ?! S'offusqua-t-elle en ayant un regard tout tremblant et rougissant de colère et de honte.

Il se pencha vers elle, ses cheveux de jais caressa son visage, la faisant encore plus tressaillir.

\- Tous les droits me le permettent. Encore 20 points en moins. Faites attention miss York, certains élèves de votre maisons ne vont guère apprécier, vous risquerez … Des ennuis, si on peu le dire.

Mallory fronça les sourcils puis se mît à soupirer, discrètement, cet homme, oui cet homme qu'elle qu'elle aimait était vraiment injuste ! Mais un semblant de soulagement envahissait son esprit. La façon dont il lui avait répondu montrait qu'il n'était pas marié, et probablement pas d'enfant en charge, mais était-ce finalement une bonne chose ? Étant donnée qu'elle ne pourrai, sans aucun doute vivre avec lui, simplement parce qu'il est plus âgé, de peut être, 12 13 ans, mais aussi parce que son caractère froid et son coeur de pierre l'empêche d'aimer, vivre sans connaitre le bonheur de l'amour était triste. Peut être qu'elle aurai finalement préférée qu'il lui dise que oui, qu'il avait trouvé le bonheur.

\- Je vais vous donner une potion pour soulager la douleur. Coupa Severus, le silence qui avait eu lieu.

\- Je n'ai plus mal. Coupa durement la jeune femme.

\- Sileeence … Répondit-il d'une voix lasse avant de lui mettre sous le nez, une potion de couleur bleue nuit. Buvez et ne la gaspillez pas ! Reprit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Sans plus attendre elle s'exécuta puis grimaça de dégoût. Cette potion avait un goût immonde !

\- Je vous déconseille de vomir sur mes draps, est-ce clair ?! Elle hocha doucement la tête toujours avec être grimace. Bien. Je vais voir de plus près vos autres blessures. Ôtez-moi vos vêtements !

« Quoi ? Mais ? Quoi ? ôter mes vêtements ? » Elle se mît à rougir fortement avant de secouer la tête. Severus soupira. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'avoir à faire avec une gamine pareille.

\- Miss York, comprenez que si vous avez d'autre blessures et que si elles s'infectes, vous risquerez d' y passer ! Ne croyez pas que je ne prends plaisir à vous soigner, bien au contraire ! Ragea-t-il tout en la regardant avec mépris. Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler puis hocha doucement la tête en signe d'accord.

Elle releva doucement sa robe afin de montrer toutes ses blessures installées sur son ventre. Elles étaient nombreuses mais surtout très profondes. Rogue lança un soupire avant de réciter une incantation. Mallory se raidit en sentant des picotements, elle avait l'impression que sa chair se fendait en deux et une sensation de brûlure intense se faisait sentir. Severus la maintenait pour ne pas qu'elle bouge, puis quelques secondes plus tard, plus rien, plus aucune douleur et les blessures étaient devenues moins visibles. Soulagée, elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller avant de soupirer. Severus retira ses mains puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes tirée d'affaire. Vous avez eu de la chance ! Vous pouvez vous levez à présent !

La Serpentard fut impressionnée de l'énergie qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Il n'y a pas quelques heures elle était à moitié morte et voilà maintenant qu'elle débordait d'énergie ! Et tout cela, grâce à son professeur. Elle se leva doucement puis étira un petit sourire timide vers son professeur.

\- Merci pour tout.

Il se figea mais ne répondit pas. Il désigna la sortie des cachots et la claqua une fois qu'elle avait mi les pieds dehors.

Un ricanement de la part se faisait entendre. « Mallory Mallory, comment as tu fait pour tomber sous le charme de cet homme ? » Elle haussa les épaules puis décida de retrouver ses amies.

.

.

Mallory avait appris par Hermione, avec effroi, qu'un des champions Cédric Diggory avait été tué lors de la 3 éme tâche. Par cette annonce , elle avait vidée toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne l'avais jamais vraiment connue, mais était très sensible pour se retenir. Savoir la mort d'une personne que tu connaissait de vue même une personne plus proche était toujours difficile à entendre. Harry avait affirmé que le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour, et bien évidement, elle le croyait, contrairement à d'autre qui le prenait pour un fou. Poudlard était devenu morose et personne ne s'adressait vraiment la parole.

Les funérailles se passèrent sous une pluie ravageuse, Tous les élèves et professeurs étaient présents et tous affichaient un air triste, même que des sanglots se faisaient entendre. Les plus dévastés furent son père et Cho Chang, la petite amie du defunt Cédric. Elle portait, se jour là une longue robe noir et ne cessait pas de pleurer. Personne ne l'avait vu aussi triste, elle qui riait tout le temps. Hermione tenait fermement la main de Ron, calmant ses pleures et Harry pleurait contre l'épaule de Mallory qui regardait droit devant elle, le visage triste. Dumbledore avait prononcés quelques mots à son hommage et, avec l'accord du ministère de la magie, ont décrétés, Cédric Diggory vainqueur du tournois des trois sorciers, à qui revient, au passage la gloire éternel. Ainsi, personne ne pourra oublier son nom ni son histoire.

Les jours passèrent lentement. Mallory, après des jours de tristesse avait finalement décider de reprendre contacte avec Fleur et July. Elles mangèrent ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien tout en faisant attention de ne pas évoquer le nom de Cédric, ni même certaines références avec le tournois. D'ailleurs, plus personne ne parlait de tournois.

\- Quand est-ce que t'es résultats tombent ? Demanda July, qui avait décidée de changer de sujet.

La Serpentard qui s'apprêtait d'avaler ses œuf fit tomber lourdement sa fourchette dans son aliment avant de souffler.

\- Dans deux jours..

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Fleur, juste avant de le départ ?

\- Apparemment. D'ailleurs, en parlant de départ, tu as convaincu ta directrice pour étudier à Poudlard ?

Un long silence de la part des trois filles se faisaient entendre. Fleur baissa les yeux puis afficha un regard triste, un regard qui faisait comprendre qu'elle ne sera pas là l'année prochaine. Mallaury leva légèrement la tête, prête à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire .

\- Dumbledore et ma directrices sont d'accord de me déscolariser à Beaubâton et pour que je vienne par la suite étudier ici mais …

\- Mais … ? Souffla July qui attendait la suite.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme se relevèrent doucement.

\- Ma soeur, étant trop jeune n'est pas autorisée et vu qu'elle a encore besoin de moi …

\- Je comprends. Répondit Mallory en souriant. En plus rien ne me dit que je retournerai ici, pour cela il faudrai que je sois prise en tant que professeur de potion ...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, et puis on se verra pendant les vacances scolaire et tu m'enverras des lettres !

\- Bien sûr ! Oh merci Mallory ne me comprendre merci ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rassures merci ‼ Et ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis sûr que tu as réussi ! Tu es une élève brillante !

La Serpentard se mît à rigoler, July partagea son euphorie.

\- Tu m'en écrira aussi Fleur hein ?

\- Bien sûr July, et on se reverra toutes les trois, j'en fais la promesse.

.

.

 _Deux jours plus tard._

Des bruits rapides se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs. Un rire presque loufoque également. Mallory venait d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats et courrait dans les couloirs, le visage tiré par les rires, les pleures de joie. Son rêve c'est enfin de compte réalisée, elle a travaillée si dure durant toute sa vie pour en arriver là. Elle était tellement joyeuse qu'elle couru d'abord annoncer la nouvelle par écrit à son amie Sirius avant le le dire à ses deux meilleures amies. Elle était tellement joyeuse qu'elle manqua de trébucher sous les rires de certains élèves de premiers années, notamment les Serpentard.

Elle couru dans la salle commune des Serpentard en espérant trouver July. Cette dernière était en train de préparer ses valises puis sursauta lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit, accueillant une jeune femme complètement euphorique. Cette dernière n'eu pas le temps de dire Quidisth qu'elle saura dans ses bras tout en hurlant des « J'ai réussi » frénétiques. Le visage de July devint à ce moment même extrêmement joyeux.

\- C'est vrai .. C'est vrai ?!

Elle hocha la tête en pleurant de joie.

\- WAAAAAOUH ‼! Félicitation ‼! Il faut absolument fêter ça ‼ il …

\- Non, coupa la jeune femme en rigolant, pas avant que le directeur ne confirme mon embauche !

\- Tu as raison, allons le voir maintenant !

\- Qu..

\- Allons y ! Moi aussi j'aimerai savoir si tu es prise, et puis si je peux t'avoir en tant que professeur de potion au lieu de ce vieux ronchon de Rogue …

Mallory se mît à rigoler puis hocha la tête tout en laissant couler des larmes de joies. « Oui, allons y »

La porte du directeur était fermée. Il y avait un panneau magique qui annonçait qu'il était absent pour des raisons personnels. Mallory fronça les sourcils.

\- Bon, je vais finir de réparer mes affaires, je suis déjà en retard, tu me tiens au courant si tu as des nouvelles ?

Elle hocha la tête tout en continuant de fixer la porte de Dumbledore. Après une longue minute de réflexion elle tourna la talons puis tomba nez à nez avec son professeur de Potion. « Tiens, comme par hasard. » Ce dernier lui adressa un regard dur avant de lui faire un signe de la tête en guise de le suivre, sans discuter. La jeune femme, ne voulant pas causer sa mauvaise humeur décida de le suivre dans le plus grand des silences.

 **À suivre …**

 **Nous nous retrouvons pour le Tome 2 ‼ Bisous à vous ‼**


	20. Chapter 20 Tome 2

Bonjour à vous ! Nous commençons donc le nouveau Tome :)

Je voulais dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont jouait le jeu. J'ai donc en tout trois inscrits ce qui est pas mal ^^

Je vais commencer les présentations.

 **Première inscrite :**

Non : Wive  
Prénom : Sania  
Maison : Serpentard  
Patronus :un niffleur  
Baguette : Noisetier, ventricule de dragon, 12 1/2 pouces ( environ 31 cm ) (hard flexibility)  
Statut : Loup-garou  
Et pas d'animaux.

 **Deuxième inscrite :**

Prénom : Elysa.  
Maison : Serpentard  
Patronus : un Dragon  
Baguette : bois de cèdre, crin de licorne, assez souple.  
Animal de compagnie : Chat siamois au nom de Vladimir

 **Troisième inscrite :**

Nom : Brown  
Prénom : Audrey  
Maison : Pouffsoufle  
Patronus : Le lièvre  
Baguette : En coeur de dragon  
Animaux de compagnie : Une chouette

Voilà voilà ‼ :D

Bonne lecture à vous ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20 Tome 2**

Mallory était assise dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur un bouquin Moldu . L'eau était en train de chauffer doucement, et une fois qu'elle bouillait elle se leva puis déchira un paquet de pâtes avant de mettre dans la casserole. Elle avait fait des steaks et en entrée de la salade de tomates. Elle déposa soigneusement une assiette et des couverts sur la table, et attendit que les pâtes cuisent avant de passer à table.

« Miaou »

\- Oui oui Adonis, je n'ai pas oublié ton pâté …

Adonis était un chat blanc, du style angora. Il était énorme et tous les soirs il avait le droit à une petite gourmandise. Étant donné qu'elle vivait seule, elle gâtée son matou comme un prince. Elle alla rapidement du frigo sorti une boîte pour chat, l'ouvrir puis verra le contenu dans sa gamelle.

Des miaulements graves et frénétiques surgissent, ce qui avait pour dont de faire rire la jeune Serpentard.

\- Voilà mon tout beau et … Mange moins vite tu vas finir par t'étouffer !

Alors qu'elle était en train de préparer une passoire pour les pâtes, elle constata très vite qu'elle n'avait plus de fromage râpé ! Elle prit un air dépité, regarda par la fenêtre, la boutique qui se trouvait juste en face était encore ouverte. Elle haussa les épaules, prit un peu de monnaie et quitta sa maison tout en oubliant de fermer la porte à clé.

Mallory marchait dans les rues sombres de Londres, un sac à la main. Elle avait finalement acheté plus de chose que prévu et faisait attention de bien suivre le chemin encore éclairé. Au bout d'un moment, elle dut traverser un couloir sombre qui la menait directement chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement et devait emprunter ce chemin dépourvu de lumière, d'où un vent glacial traversa les carrefours de la ville où elle risquait de croiser des gens soûls.

Ne se sentant pas rassurée, elle trottina presque afin de sortir de cet endroit au plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vît une silhouette imposante bloquer la sortir du couloir dont sa lumière était froid et très clair.

Elle arrêta de trottiner puis tenta de se retourner afin de faire demi-tour mais elle vit avec peur deux autres silhouettes derrière elle. Elle gloussa puis se mît sur le côté. Ses mains serrèrent le pochon de course puis son coeur battait à la chamade. Elle sentit ses mains devenir moites et de grosse goûte de sueur coulait le long de son visage. Elle se rendit tout de suite compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa baguette magique, en fait, elle se rendit également compte qu'elle ne portait qu'une fine chemise de nuit blanche et des chaussons aux pieds. Prise de honte mais aussi de peur face au danger qui était en train de se présenter elle rougit puis trembla de partout. « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je choisisse de faire les courses un soir alors que j'avais toute la journée pour ça ! »

Mallory essayait de garder son sang-froid, bien qu'il était très difficile. Son coeur battait toujours à 100 à l'heure. Elle n'avait rien ni personne pour se défendre. Ses yeux paniqués se baladaient de partout en tremblant.

Elle vit tous les sourires malicieux se dessiner sur leurs visages puis pris vraiment peur en voyant dans leurs mains des poignards.

\- Par ici jolie petite souris. Lança un des homme, tu ne peux pas nous échapper !

Une vague de rire machiavélique se faisait entendre. Sachant qu'elle était prise au piège et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ferma les yeux tour en espérant un miracle. Soudain un vent à glacer le sang se faisait sentir. Les faibles lumières des lampadaires s'éteignirent laissant plaçant place à une substance semblable à de la glace replacer les vitres. Ses yeux devinrent encore plus ronds lorsqu'elle vit avec effroi une dizaine de Detraqueurs. Leur apparition ici, en pleine ville Moldu, ne signifiait rien de bon. Quelque chose était en train de se produire. Depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui avait refait surface, plus aucun endroit n'était à présent en sécurité.

Mallory détestait ces créatures, elles infestaient les lieux les plus sombres, les plus immondes, elles jouissent de la pourriture et du désespoir, les Detraqueurs vidaient de toute paix, de tout espoir, de tout bonheur, l'air qui les entoure. Même les Moldus pouvaient sentir leur présence, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas les voir. Les clochards quittèrent les lieux aussitôt, laissant la jeune femme seule face aux Detraqueurs.  
La seule chose pouvant la sauver était sa baguette magique. Manque de pot, elle l'avait oubliée chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme Barty Croupton Jr, elle ne voulait pas finir ses jours dans un état végétatif. Le baiser du Détraqueur était le pire des châtiments. Les Detraqueurs surgissent aussitôt en sa direction, elle aurait voulu fuir mais la peur l'en empêcha. Faisant un faux mouvement, elle glissa sur le sol mouillé puis senti son corps se propulser en avant, face aux Detraqueur. Ils étaient en train de lui inspirer toutes ses penser heureuses. Alors qu'elle croyait que tout était fini, elle vit avec un semblant de joie, une lumière en forme de nifleur terrasser tous les Detraqueurs.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, soudain une silhouette de femme apparue sous ses yeux.

\- Sais-tu qu'il n'est pas prudent de traîner dans les rues sans baguette ! Surgis une voix à la fois autoritaire que paniquée. Elle aida la Serpentard à se lever.

Mallory vit alors devant elle une femme aux cheveux noirs et bleus, des grands yeux marrons, et trois balafres sur le visage. Ses yeux glissaient et virent qu'elle portait un magnifique collier bleu et jaune. Le bleu était un rond et le jaune l'entourait en une couronne. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle portait des boucles d'oreille en forme d'ananas. De taille elle était légèrement plus petite qu'elle mais comme un étrange aura l'entourait. Cette femme avait un style particulier mais physiquement, elle était jolie, très jolie même.

\- Quel est ton nom ? Reprit-elle plus gentiment.

\- Mallory. Et toi ?

\- Sania. Nous ferons mieux de déguerpir avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Répondit-elle en posant son regard vers le ciel.

Mallory suivit son regard. Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles scintillaient de mille éclats. Lorsqu'elle reposa son regard vers celle qu'il l'avait sauvée elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus là. _Quelle fille étrange_ ... Songea-t-elle en souriant.

.

.

Une fois chez elle, elle rangea ses courses puis fit réchauffer ses pâtes qui avaient entre-temps refroidi. Elle reprit sa baguette magique puis la rangea dans sa poche, au cas où que quelque chose lui tomberai dessus elle avait retenue la leçon lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé seule face aux Detraqueurs. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir croisé le chemin de cette étrange fille aux cheveux noirs et bleus, sans elle, son âme aurait été dévorée par les gardiens de la prison d'azkaban. Rien que le fait d'y penser lui donnait envie de vomir.

Elle s'installa à table et commençait à manger son repas. Elle fut interrompue par trois petits coups provenant de la porte. Elle arqua un sourcil, soupira puis parti voir qui osait la déranger à une heure pareille. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un homme de vielle âge, de grande de taille, les yeux émergeant de malice, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, au seuil de sa porte.

\- Professeur Dumbledore qu'est-ce que vous …

\- Il se trouve sur rester 24 heures sur 24 dans mon château commençait à me lasser . J'avais envie de me promener un peu et puisque j'y suis, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas venir vous rendre une petite visite ?

Mallory resta béa pendant un instant puis se reprit.

\- J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venu me voir uniquement pour une simple visite de courtoisie, avez-vous que chose à me … Demander ou annoncer .

Les yeux du directeur de Poudlard semblaient rire.

\- J'y comptais y venir, une fois que vous m'aurez invité d'entrer chez vous . Répondit-il en souriant de plus belle.

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle était tellement surprise de voir le plus grand sorcier du monde a l'entrée de sa maison qu'elle en avait oublié les bonnes manières.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée avec tous les événements de ce soir je suis devenue en quelque sorte tête en l'air. Entrez je vous pris ! Vous tombez bien, j'ai fait la cuisine ! Avez-vous faim ?

Dumbledore entra dans la salle tout en scrutant le salon avec un air amusé. Mallory était une perosnne très soignée et apparement elle aimait beaucoup les tableaux Moldu.

\- Ce ne sera pas de refus ! Ce voyage m'a épuisé et cette odeur m'a ouvert l'appétit.

Mallory sourit au coin des lèvres avant de rajouter un couvert de plus.

\- Assoyez-vous, j'arrive. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose . J'ai du vin, whisky, un fond de champagne…

\- Un verre d'eau me suffira.

Elle revint avec un verre remplit d'eau puis s'installa à table.

\- Vous avez une très belle maison, et vous êtes une excellente cuisinière. Complimenta Dumbledore en dévorant ses plats.

La jeune femme se mît à rougir. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel compliment, de plus, ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir resortait de la banalité à l'état pur. N'importe qui pouvait faire chauffer de l'eau, mettre des pâtes dans une casserole, puis couper des tomates pour l'entrée. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- Merci, même si je trouve que ma cuisine reste, banale.

\- C'est alors une banalité très agréable.

La jeune femme se mît à sourire encore plus.

\- Que faites vous de votre temps libre, miss York ?

\- Je lis, j'écris, je travaille aussi sur les potions, et je sors de temps à autre pour voir mes amis.

Il eu un regard songeur.

\- Je vois, et que diriez-vous de revenir à Poudlard cette année. Reprit-il après quelques longues secondes de silence.

Mallory écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ça ne me dit rien. Rien du tout.

Dumbledore paru perplexe. Mallory se leva de table, débarrassa les assiettes puis ouvrit l'eau chaude.

\- J'ai travaillé dure pendant des années, j'ai même réussi à obtenir l'an dernier les meilleurs résultats, mais ...

\- Je sais, coupa gentiment le directeur de Poudlard. Je sais que Severus n'a pas agi de la bonne façon avec vous, qu'il vous a fortement blessée, mais si je vous dis que vous pouvez enseigner cette année, accepteriez-vous ?

Mallory se retourna très doucement. Elle éteignit l'eau après que la vaisselle soit rempli. Son coeur battait très vite, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela et ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou perplexe.  
Heureuse parce qu'enseigner à Poudlard en tant que professeur de potions était son plus grand rêve, mais aussinperplexe parce qu'elle se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore lui proposait d'enseigner alors que son collègue y avait formellement refusé.

\- J'aimerais mais ...

\- Mais ?

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils puis avança vers lui.

\- Je crains la réaction du professeur Rogue.

Albus émit un sourire.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vos préoccuper de l'humeur de mon ami, miss York, j'irai lui en parler. Il se leva de table et y déposa une feuille de contrat blanc à bordure dorée. Réfléchissez bien, si vous acceptez, il suffira de signer le contrat comme quoi vous travaillerez pour moi à Poudlard. Si dans le cas contraire vous refusez ma demande, je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Mallory hocha doucement la tête puis ferma furtivement les yeux.

\- J'y tâcherai d'y réfléchir. Voulez-vous du dessert ? J'ai fait un fondant au chocolat.

\- Avec plaisir, je crois que je reviendrai souvent vous rendre visite ! Répondit-il en rigolant. La jeune Serpentard partagea son euphorie avant d'apporter le gâteau sur la table.

\- Vous y serez toujours le bienvenu.

 **À suivre ...**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

Et voilà, une nouvelle année qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Severus était en train de contempler le parc de Poudlard pendant que Minerva et Albus discutèrent des événements passés l'an dernier. Il va s'en dire qu'ils avaient toujours du mal à accepter la mort d'un de leurs élèves, sans compter que Potter a eu énormément de chance d'être sorti indemne des griffes du Mage Noir.

Depuis que Harry a affirmé le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, Dumbledore a renforcé la sécurité du château et il est à présent formellement interdit pour tout étudient de se promener hors de la limite du château, même accompagné d'un professeur. Cette nouvelle ne sera probablement pas bien accueillie, mais il n'avait guère le choix. La sécurité de ses élèves était plus importante. Il avait déjà reçu plusieurs plaintes concernant que Poudlard n'était plus un endroit fiable pour les élèves, même que certains parents ont déscolarisé leurs enfants de peur qu'ils ne subissent le même traitement que Cédric, l'an dernier.

Pour d'autres personnes, Harry avait menti lorsqu'il a affirmé que le plus puissant Mage Noir était de retour, que sa peur, que son passé tragique l'avait rendu paranoïaque. La mort de Cédric était qu'un tragique accident, comme beaucoup de champion auparavant.

Severus écoutait attentivement ses collègues en train de discuter. Il ne disait rien, préférant garder ses opinions dans sa tête. Cependant il se haussa un sourcil lorsque Dumbledore affirma que le ministère de la magie est décidé de prendre des mesures strictes concernant l'éducation des élèves, que d'enseigner certains cours tel que la Défense contre les forces du mal, et la divination était inutile et une grosse perte de temps. Il trouva également absurde qu'Albus est de nouveau embauché le professeur Lupin alors que plusieurs plaintes ont été écrites à son sujet.

\- Mais comment nos élèves parviendront à se défendre face aux forces du mal si les cours de DCM sont supprimé ?! Lança Minerva, outrée d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

\- Selon le ministère de la magie, les forces du mal sont inexistantes.

\- Mais il est complètement fou !

\- Non Minerva, souffla Dumbledore d'une voix chaleureuse, comme à son habitude. Le ministère est juste aveuglé par la peur. Il pivota ensuite vers Severus puis avança doucement vers lui. Severus. Souffla-t-il à son égard.

\- Je sais. Coupa ce dernier, dont sa voix rauque raisonna dans toute la salle. Je vais devoir veiller sur ce gamin. Il fallait s'y attendre ! Termina-t-il sous un ton sarcastique. _Il fallait s'y attendre ..._

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que monsieur Potter revienne cette année à Poudlard. Reprit Minerva en posant un regard perdue vers Dumbledore.

\- Je suis tout à fait de cet avi ! Répondit rapidement et de manière crue, Severus.

\- C'est le seul endroit où il sera en sécurité. Coupa Albus, et le seul qui pourra tous nous sauver, du moins presque.

Le professeur de métamorphose écarquilla les yeux. Que voulait-il dire par presque le seul ? Il y avait-il une autre personne concernée ?

La directrice des Gryffondor s'apprêtait à demander plus d'explication lorsque deux petits coups surgissent. Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Ah, je commençais à croire que vous n'allez pas venir !

\- Pardonnez-moi, Albus, pour ce retard.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Cette voix, cette voix lui était familière. _Trop familière_. Le timbre de cette voix était à la fois douce et malicieuse, ni trop aiguë, ni trop grave. Il se tourna doucement puis eut un rictus de dégoût et de mépris lorsqu'il comprit à qui appartenait cette voix. Mademoiselle York se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Son regard presque aussi sombre que le sien était en train de le fixer. Ses longs cheveux châtains avaient drôlement bien poussé et lui arrivaient à présent au niveau de ses fesses. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait grandie un peu, et prit un peu de poids au bon endroit. Il fronça les sourcils tout en se giflant intérieurement. Pourquoi la regardait-il de cette façon ? Lui qui en avait rien à secouer de cette femme, cette femme qui avait été son ancienne élève, une élève de sa propre maison, une élève surdouée mais incroyablement maladroite et qui comme Potter faisait tout pour se faire remarquer. _Et même s'attrister des ennuis_. Ses yeux avaient eu beaucoup de mal de se dégager de ses formes pulpeuses, de ses courbes gracieuses et bien dessinées, puis reporta son regard vers ses yeux en amande qui semblaient sourire de malice. Il eut un rictus de haine puis roula ses onyx noirs vers le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Et puis-je connaitre la raison de sa présence ici ?

Mallory leva légèrement la tête face au mépris dans sa voix puis se pinça doucement les lèvres. Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche afin de lui expliquer qu'il l'avait embauché mais la Verte et Argent était plus rapide que lui et avança vers lui tout en ondulant ses courbes gracieuses, un petit sourire gravé sur son beau visage.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai accepté le poste de professeur de Potions.

Le Prince de sang-mêlé devint blanc comme un linge puis plissa des yeux. Il vit avec mépris son petit sourire de victoire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de rouler ses yeux vers le directeur.

\- Albus ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire une chose pareille ! Que vous est-il passé à l'esprit d'embaucher un second professeur de Potions, sans compter qu'il s'agit de mon ancienne élève ! Une élève à qui j'ai formellement interdit de remettre les pieds dans cette école !

\- Severus ça suffit ! S'emporta Minerva en posant un regard inquiet vers la jeune Serpentard dont le malaise se voyait à des kilomètres. Vous allez à présent me donner une explication, une explication constructive.

\- Et en quoi devrais-je vous expliquer, Minerva ? Reprit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Le pourquoi vous avez interdit sa présence dans le château alors qu'elle a obtenu les meilleurs résultats lors de l'examen final !

Dumbledore posa une main sur son menton. Il avait comme un sourire malicieux sur son visage. Il avait hâte de connaitre la raison qui a poussé son " protéger " d'agir de la sorte, et il donnerait sa main à couper qu'il allait en rire.

\- Laissons cela. Souffla Mallory d'une voix douce. Nous n'allons pas revenir dans les faits passés. Severus fronça les sourcils puis la fixa durement. Le plus important est de savoir comment vaincre Voldemort. Termina-t-elle en croisant les bras, la tête haute.

À ses mots tout le monde se tournèrent vers elle. Choqués qu'elle est prononcée le nom du seigneur des ténèbres sans même éprouver de la peur. Voyant les regards des autres elle rigola doucement puis avança vers une Minerva encore sous le choc.

\- Prononcer tout haut le nom de ce vil serpent ne me fait pas peur. Pourquoi devrons nous avoir peur ?

\- Vous devriez pourtant ! Trancha Severus d'une voix rauque tout en s'approchant d'elle dangereusement. Vous devriez.

Mallory s'apprêtait à répondre mais Dumbledore décida de mettre un terme à ce petit jeu. Il leva une main, signe qu'il demandait le silence. Tous se turent puis baissèrent les yeux.

\- Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire. Il posa ses yeux topaze dans ceux de la Serpentard. Mallory, vous êtes officiellement professeur de Potions à Poudlard. Je vais maintenant me permettre de te tutoyer, comme les autres, sauf si tu y vois un inconvénient. Souffla-t-il en passant brusquement du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

\- Non pas du tout.

Albus hocha la tête.

\- Vous pouvez tous disposer à présent.

Tous hochèrent la tête puis quittèrent le bureau à pas rapide.

.

.

Le lendemain soir, Severus marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Dans moins d'une heure, les élèves arriveraient et la répartition commencerait. Mais Severus savait pourquoi il était de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, il allait encore voir Potter et sa clique qui lui tapait sur les nerfs, sans compter que Dumbledore est eut la brillante idée d'embaucher une de ses anciennes élèves qu'il n'appréciait guère, d'ailleurs qui donc était aimé de Severus ?

Tout en marchant il ne vit pas que le professeur McGonnagal se dirigeait vers lui et il faillit lui rentrer dedans.

\- Par Merlin ! Faites donc un peu attention !

\- Ah Severus ! S'exclama cette dernière sans prêter attention à sa mauvaise humeur, un nouveau professeur demeure à Poudlard !

Severus plissa des yeux.

\- Encore ? Albus n'en a-t-il donc pas marre d'embaucher ?!

\- Je crains qu'Albus n'ait pas eut le choix cette fois si. Je te laisse Severus, bon appétit à toi.

Sans plus attendre il se dirigea dans la grande salle puis s'installa à sa place habituelle. Il fixa avec désagrément Lupin puis leva les yeux au ciel. Dumbledore était déjà installé et vit même le professeur MacGonnagal entrer. Il se permit de souffler dès que ses yeux croisèrent son ancienne élève apparaître derrière le professeur de métamorphose, et comme par hasard, ayant décidé de mener la vie dur au professeur de Potions, elle s'installa à ses côtés, un sourire sadique sur son visage. Severus serra les dents, il n'appréciait pas, il n'appréciait pas du tout se sourie, son air arrogant, il n'appréciait tout simplement pas sa présence.

\- Bonsoir Severus. Lança-t-elle, toujours avec ce sourire sur son visage. Nous pouvons à présent nous appeler par nos prenons, étant donné que nous sommes, collègue. Reprit-elle tout en le regardant avec des yeux qui pétillaient de malice.

La mâchoire du maître des potions se crispa mais ne décida de ne pas entrer dans son jeu. C'est ce qu'elle attendait et il ne voulait pas lui donner ce malin plaisir. Il observa tous ses anciens élèves et du se retenir quand il vit Potter, Weasley et Granger arriver. Il les fixa quelques secondes et détourna son regard d'eux quand il vit le professeur Hagrid arriver avec les nouveaux élèves de première année.

Dumbledore fit son discours habituel tout en présentant, comme chaque année, les professeurs qui enseigneront à Poudlard. Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent quand il présente au public Miss York. Il ne pouvait plus supporter son regard arrogant posé sur lui, comme ci qu'elle essayait de lui annoncer sa victoire. Alors que Dumbledore reprenait son discours, un " _hum, hum_! " le coupa dans son élan.

Une femme vêtue tout en rose se leva, le visage presque aussi fière que la jeune Serpentard. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle et un grand silence régnait dans la salle.

Mallory n'écouta pas cette femme. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle ne l'aimait pas. Severus sentit son manque d'intérêt puis eut un rictus amusé sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis ! Termina-t-elle avant de se rassoir.

Autour des tables, il y eut des échanges de coups d'oeil. Certains cachaient à peine leurs sourires ironiques.

\- Moi, je veux bien être amie avec elle du moment qu'elle ne m'oblige pas à porter son cardigan, murmura tout doucement Mallory sous un haussement de sourcils chez Severus. _Je crois que je vais faire une overdose du rose..._

\- C'est incroyable de voir à quel point cette femme vous ressemble ! Lança son ancien professeur d'une voix sarcastique.

\- Quoi ? S'offusqua la Serpentard en écarquillant grand les yeux. Vous voulez rire !

Severus arqua un sourcil puis prit un air plus dur.

\- Chacun ses opinions !

\- Il vous faut une bonne paire de lunette ! Je ne lui ressemble pas !

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, il ne faisait pas allusion au physique, mais à sa manière ne pas parler, et même de penser. Il serra les dents face à tant d'insolence provenant de son ancienne élève. Une élève de sa maison en plus ! Il regretta amèrement de ne pas lui avoir collé des retenues pendant qu'il avait encore le temps, et aussi le pouvoir de le faire.

Dumbledore s'était à nouveau levé.

\- Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant, dit-il en s'inclinant vers elle. À présent, comme je vous l'annonçais, les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu hum bientôt.

\- Ça, pour être éclairant, c'était éclairant, souffla Mallory à voix basse.

\- Allez vous cesser de vous plaindre ?! Coupa Severus, visiblement agacé du comportement de cette dernière.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ?! Répliqua la Verte et Argent du même ton que ce dernier.

Severus souffla fortement puis ignora cette petit impudente.

\- Et bien dans ce cas c'est clair. Soupira Minerva.

\- Quoi donc ? Répondit Mallory en posant ses yeux sur elle.

\- Le ministère a donc décidé d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard…

Un blanc.

\- Aie …

 **À suivre ...**

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
Pour celles qui se sont inscrites au jeu, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils apparaîtront dans le prochain chapitre ;)  
Sinon, comment trouvez-vous mon OC ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **À bientôt !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à vous ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ;)**

 **Etant donné que je mets du temps pour corriger mes fic, il est toujours assez long pour que je poste un autre chapitre, sans compté que je vais bientôt rentrer à l'université :( mais je n'oublierai jamais cette fiction et continuerai à la publier régulièrement :)**

 **Voila voilà. À oui, vous êtes bcp à me demander : Quelle actrice joue la héroïne. Je vais vous répondre.** _Natalie Dormer **,**_ **pourquoi ? Parce que je la trouve vraiment belle... Voilà, vous avez un révèle visage sur mon OC.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22**

Après tous ces discours et avoir fini son repas, Mallory prit congé de la grande salle pour aller dans sa chambre où elle commençait à ranger ses affaires. Elle ne mît pas longtemps pour aller se coucher et trouver le sommeil. Elle était fatiguée.

L'aurore se leva. Les premiers rayons venaient d'entrer dans la chambre de la belle endormit. Caressant sa peau avec tant de douceur, provoquant des frissons agréables, l'obligeant de sortir de ses songes. Ses paupières aussi légères qu'une plume et fragiles comme des ailes de papillons s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant naître un sourire sur ses lèvres fines et légèrement pincées. Elle s'étira tout en souriant puis regarda instinctivement par la fenêtre. Le soleil était tout doucement en en train de se lever, une fois ouverte elle respira un grand coup, elle se sentait déjà mieux ! Plus réveillée ! Elle se leva puis prit une longue douche bien chaude, qui lui fit un bien fou.

Lorsqu'elle revint après dans sa chambre, une serviette enroulait ses cheveux et une qui couvrait son corps, elle n'eut pas eu le temps de faire trois pas que quelque chose l'attendait ! Un gros paquet cadeau blanc avec un beau ruban était sur son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et faillit tomber à la renverse..

Un magnifique collier en émeraude et une magnifique robe de sorcière de couleur rouge et dorée abritaient dans cette immense boîte. Tout de suite elle mît le collier puis plaqua sa robe sur elle et en tomba littéralement amoureuse. Elle baissa les yeux puis vit une petite lettre par terre. Elle se pencha, ramassa puis lit le contenue.

 _« Un petit cadeau pour ta réussite, désolé pour le retard, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.._

 _S.B._

Un sourire étira ses lèvres puis une larme perla le son de sa joue. Elle l'essuya doucement puis porta ce morceau de papier à ses lèvres.

« Merci Sirius … Merci pour tout … »

Elle s'habilla en vitesse, un jean noir, une chemise blanche, des bottes à talons de 3 cm. Elle sécha ses cheveux grâce à la magie puis mît en valeur son nouveau collier en relevant ses cheveux à l'aide d'une pince. Avant de quitter sa chambre, elle jeta un œil sur son emploi du temps puis constata qu'elle avait cours dans trois heures avec les deuxièmes années. Ce qui lui restait du temps pour aller manger.

Elle entra dans la grande salle puis s'installa fièrement aux côtés de Severus qui avait haussé un sourcil. Il n'avait certainement pas oublié cet air arrogant qu'elle s'amusait à émettre lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence, et il se demandait bien à quoi elle jouait.

\- Bonjour Severus, j'espère que tu as bien dormi ! Lança-t-elle en levant fièrement la tête, un sourire presque moqueur sur son visage.

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre de la façon la plus désagréable que possible lorsque quelque chose de vert et de lumineux captiva son regard de glace. Il fronça furtivement les sourcils avant de répondre en grimaçant :

\- je me demande bien comment vous avez réussi à acheter un bijou d'une telle valeur, miss York.

Elle posa doucement ses doigts tout sur la petite pierre qui faisait en tout 2 cm, avant de sourire encore plus, ses petits yeux sombres et espiègles fixèrent ceux de son collègue. Elle releva légèrement le buste puis posa un doigt sous son petit menton.

\- Oh tu parles de ceci Rependit-elle en montrant la pierre d'émeraude. Elle pencha doucement son visage du maître des potions avant de sourire. C'est un présent. Sa voix était mi-innocente, mi-provocante.

Le concerné recula sa tête puis haussa un sourcil. Mallory prit un air fière tout en continuant de caresser sa pierre.

\- Voyez-vous cela. Cracha-t-il en détournant son regard.

\- Jaloux ? Elle élargissait un sourire narquois puis se mît à rigoler face au teint devenue encore plus blanc de son ancien professeur.

\- Aucunement, je n'ai que faire de votre misérable petite vie !

Elle hocha la tête, toujours en souriant et en se tenant droite, puis entama ses œufs aux plats.

\- Non seulement ce matin j'ai eu le droit à ce magnifique bijou, mais aussi à une splendide robe qui me va à ravir ! Faudrait, peut-être, que j'envisage de lui répondre en lui envoyant à mon tour quelque chose, as-tu une idée de cadeau ? Je ne connais que très peu en matière des goûts des hommes. Reprit-elle d'une petite voix innocente.

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il mélangea ses œufs tout en serrant les dents. Mallory eut un petit sourire au coin avant de reprendre :

\- Peut-être bien une boîte de chocolats. Ou encore mieux, une photo de moi en sous-vêtement !

Elle se leva, toujours avec se sourire. Sa main fut brutalement retenue par un Severus visiblement en colère. Il plongea son regard sombre dans ceux de la jeune femme, défiant son regard sournois, fonçant durement les sourcils, puis relâcha sa main avant de tourner la tête. Mallory fit un rapide mouvement de tête avant de tourner les talons.

Elle avait réussi à culpabiliser le soi-disant professeur au coeur de pierre puis en était très fière. Elle avait, pendant tout l'été jurée de se venger de cet homme, et comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Depuis qu'il l'avait totalement rejeté l'an dernier et rejeté sa demande alors qu'elle avait obtenue les meilleurs résulta, il était entièrement tombé de son estime et avait juré de lui mener la vie dur si elle parvenait à revenir au château. Et ce fut le cas. Œil ou œil, dent pour dent !

.

.

Après avoir terminé ses cours avec les deuxièmes années, elle alla dans sa chambre se débarbouiller puis décida d'aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque, faire un petit coucou à madame Pince. Une femme avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait à destination, elle croisa dans les couloirs une personne qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser.  
Une odeur de rose empestait ses narines puis une petite ombre apparue. Elle leva doucement les yeux puis salua le professeur Ombrage tout en ayant un sourire coincé. Cette dernière croisa les bras puis se mît à ta toisée de haut en bas.

\- Je ne pense pas, professeur York, que cette tenue soit appropriée pour enseigner ! J'ai pourtant été clair là-dessus, aucune tenue provocante ne sera acceptée au sein de cette école !

Estomaquée, elle ouvrit doucement la bouche. Sa tenue n'avait franchement rien de provocant, elle portait sur elle un jean noir, assez moulant mais raisonnable puis une simple chemise blanche. Elle leva un sourcil puis croisa à son tour les bras.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma tenue vous choque.

Le professeur ombrage prit un air irrité tout en continuant de la toiser avec mépris. Mallory comprit qu'elle était jalouse. Oui jalouse parce qu'elle avait un magnifique corps, un cours que toutes les femmes pouvaient envier. Elle leva la tête puis se donna un autre objectif dans sa tête. En plus de vouloir rendre la vie dure à Severus, elle comptait aussi le faire avec elle. Un sourire sadique se dessina que son visage puis hocha doucement la tête.

\- Vous avez raison, souffla-t-elle doucement, je ne porterai plus cette tenue.

Ombrage releva la tête puis d'un air satisfait elle tourna les talons. Mallory éclata de rire une fois qu'elle était entièrement sortir de son champ de vision.

Après cette entrevue avec cette folle, elle arriva enfin à destination. Madame Pince était très heureuse de la revoir et elles discutèrent pendant des heures de tout et de rien.  
Il était tard lorsqu'elle quitta la bibliothèque. Alors qu'elle avait faim, elle courut dans les couloirs pour ne pas rater le repas du soir, elle courut à toute vitesse puis provoqua une collision avec une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Cette dernière avait fait tomber tous ses livres. Se sentant entièrement fautif, Mallory s'excusa.

\- Veilliez à me pardonner, je suis tellement pressée que je ne regardais plus devant moi, laissez-moi vous aider.

Cette femme était très grande, elle devait faire les 1m70 et était très mince. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés, plutôt épais, qui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Des yeux bruns très foncés, ornait de longs cils noirs, très épais et longs des sourcils également noirs, fins et finement dessinés au naturel.  
Cette femme avait presque le même visage qu'elle, si on oubliait les lèvres légèrement plus pulpeuses, un nez typique des gens de l'est, et un visage plus fin. Mallory n'avait pas entièrement perdu ses joues d'enfance. Elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Elle remarqua aussi, que contrairement à elle, elle avait une poitrine bien généreuse qui était bien mise en valeur par un magnifique décolleté noir.

\- Ce n'est rien. Souffla-t-elle en souriant. Mon nom est Élysa. Et le tient ? Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais .  
La tête de Mallory recula légèrement.

\- Appelez-moi professeur York, et je ne tutoie jamais mes élèves.

Elysa rigola doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas une élève. Je travaille ici.

Mallory ouvrit doucement la bouche puis se releva.

\- Oh, vous enseignez quelle matière ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment un professeur. J'aide le professeur Chourave à m'occuper des plantes et quelquefois je donne un coup de main à Hagrid.

La Serpentard se mît à sourire puis hocha la tête.

\- C'est super ça. Dans ce cas nous pouvons en effet nous tutoyer. C'est ta première année ici ?

\- Oui et je trouve Poudlard magnifique et tout le monde est gentil. Enfin, même si je trouve que le professeur Ombrage est en quelque sorte …

\- Folle ?

Elysa rigola.

\- En gros oui. En fait je viens de Serpentard ! Et toi ?

Le sourire de Mallory s'élargissait et lui répondit qu'elle aussi. Elles discutèrent pendant un long moment et en oublia même d'aller manger.

.

.

Mallory avait bien du mal de trouver le sommeil. Alors que les rayons de la lune écaleraient ses volets, elle ouvrit la fenêtre afin de se rafraîchir les idées et fut surprise du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Une élève était dehors le regard rivé vers une lune à demi ronde. Étant donné qu'il était formellement interdit de sortir dehors, en pleine nuit, elle se permit de soupirer puis quitta sa chambre à grande vitesse.

Mallory reconnu tout de suite cette élève. C'était la jeune femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie lorsqu'une dizaine de Detraqueurs l'avaient attaqué. Elle souffla doucement puis posa une main sur son épaule. L'élève se retourna en sursaut puis Mallory découvrit un visage mouillé de larmes.

\- Sania ? Que faites vous dehors ? A cette heure ci.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules puis reposa son regard vers la lune.

\- Vous allez me dénoncer ?! Coupa-t-elle brusquement en fronçant les sourcils.

Les cheveux de Mallory volaient au-dessus de son visage. Un petit sourire apparut . Sania semblait à la fois en colère qu'inquiète et la Serpentard remarqua que ses vêtements étaient tous troués. Elle souffla un bon coup puis avança doucement vers elle.

\- Non .

Sonia se retourna brusquement.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai enfreint a une règle !

\- Parce que vous allez me promettre de ne plus sortir la nuit sans ma permission. Répondit Mallory, toujours avec ce sourire. Vous n'aurez, ce soir, pas d'ennui. Murmura -t-elle.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Il est plus de 2 heures du matin ! Surgit une voix rauque.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent brusquement et sursautèrent quand elles virent le professeur Rogue, dans une colère noire.

\- Quoi que, peut-être bien que j'ai parlé trop vite. Chuchota Mallory dans les oreilles de cette élève.

 **À suivre …**

 **Dites moi ce sue vous en pensiez ;)**

 **Bonne soirée à vous ! La suite arrivera bientôt :3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Un grand merci à SaniaWive et Queen Cassandra pour leurs reviews ! Elles me font, comme toujours très plaisir.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est assez drole ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 23**

Severus se tenait droit devant les deux jeunes femmes, le regard dur comme la pierre. L'astre lunaire rependait ses rayons argentés sur son visage, rendant son teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. _ Si cela pouvait être possible _ Le maître des potion remarqua que son ancienne élève était vêtue d'une fine chemisette, pieds nu, les cheveux humides. Il se radoucit tout de suite, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, par contre, son humeur ne changea pas quand il vit, encore une fois, son élève de 7 éme année se promener tard la nuit malgré les punitions qu'il lui avait données.

\- Cela fait la deuxième fois que je vous surprends, miss Wive. Votre stupidité vous coûtera des points et bien évidemment une retenue !

La concernée baissa la tête puis fronca les sourcils. Mallory ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis avança doucement vers lui.

\- Tu peux partir Severus, je m'occupe du cas de cette élève. Elle plongea son regard sombre dans celui du son ancien professeur puis leva fièrement la tête.

Severus avait beaucoup de mal à porter son regard autre part que vers Mallory. Il remarqua, malgré lui, que même face à cet air arrogant, calculateur et manipulateur, elle était séduisante. Ça y est, il devenait fou . York ? Séduisante ?

Il réussit malgré tout à détourner ses yeux, étant donnée qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des pensées impures à son égard . Ce fut à son tour de lui adresser un sourire sadique.

\- Je doute fort que vous ayez les compétences requises pour…

\- Je crois que si ! Coupa Mallory avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Il n'y aura aucun retrait de points ni même de retenue, simplement un avertissement.

\- Comment osez-vous contredire à mon autorité, professeur York ?! Rétorqua-t-il durement, tout en avançant vers elle d'un mouvement de cape. Dans sa voix il y avait plus de mépris et de dégoût que de l'amusement sadique.

\- Mais tous les droits me le permettent, Severus. Reprit-elle en élargissant un sourire narquois. Elle releva fièrement la tête puis jeta un furtif regard vers son élève qui baissait la tête.

Le prince de sang-mêlé s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, quand une autre voix surgit derrière eux.

Cette voix appartenait au professeur Lupin. Severus grimaça. L'odeur de chien mouillé empestait ses narines et dû se contrôler pour ne pas tourner les talons au plus vite. Il détestait cet homme, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Albus avait finalement décidé de le reprendre alors que beaucoup de plaintes concernant sa véritable nature étaient retourné contre lui. Sa présence lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'enfance qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas se rappeler.

Lupin ne lui avait jamais vraiment rendu la vie dure lorsqu'il était plus jeune. À vrai dire il était toujours tout seul, dans son coin et ne discutait avec personne. Tout comme Severus, il était considéré comme le petit solitaire, mystérieux de l'école. Mais il ne pouvait supporter tous ceux qui trônaient autour des Maraudeurs. La seule personne avec qui il éprouvait une grande amitié, mais aussi un amour profond et malheureux, était Lily. Mais hélas, cette amour n'était pas réciproque et … Il secoua la tête puis serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas y penser, _non il ne le voulait pas._

\- Bonsoir, professeur Lupin. Souffla fièrement Mallory avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ce dernier avançant vers eux en un demi-sourire puis hocha la tête.

\- Bonsoir professeur York, Severus et .. Miss Wive ? Sa voix était douce, mais il y avait également de la surprise.

Sania releva doucement la tête puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Les rayons argentés de la lune éclairaient ses cicatrices et sa longue chevelure noire et bleue. La rendant encore plus belle et mysté regard était impassible tout comme celui de son professeur, et son teint était semblable aux rayons de l'astre lunaire. Tout document il détourna ses yeux d'elle puis se focalisa vers un Severus plutôt irrité.

\- Professeur York, Severus, vous pouvez partir. Il s'approcha doucement de miss Wive puis posa délicatement une main sur ses épaules. Je m'occupe de cette élève.

Le maître des potions avança dangereusement suivi d'un mouvement de cape avant de répondre de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Évidemment que vous vous occuperiez de cette élève, pourquoi irais-je perdre mon temps avec une écervelée pareille. Je vous souhaite bien du courage !

Lupin eut un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

\- Chacun son point de vue, Severus.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil puis détourna vite son regard du loup-garou pour faire face à sa collègue qui avait brutalement éclaté de rire. Mallory se calma doucement, passant une main sur sa bouche puis avança doucement vers Lupin.

\- Si on écoute Severus, tout le monde est idiot, lança elle en souriant.

Lupin se retenait de rire. Elle n'avait absolument pas tort, mais le problème était que personne n'osait le lui faire remarquer en face. Il admirait son courage, il ne connaissait que très peu de personnes qui savaient remettre « Severus en place.» Il secoua doucement la tête sous un sourire puis rigola doucement lorsque cette dernière éclata de nouveau de rire.

Elle fut immédiatement stoppée par un Severus qui attrapa sans crier gare son bras et l'entraîna, presque de force à l'l'intérieur du château. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fut immédiatement plaquée contre un mur. Ses deux bras puissants maintenaient ses petites épaules délicates. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son coeur s'accélèrer.

\- Puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouez ! Tonna-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Son visage était très près de celui de Mallory et ses cheveux touchaient presque son petit nez.

Cette dernière pinça doucement des lèvres puis recula son visage le plus que possible. Severus serrait son étreinte encore plus fort. Il ne supportait pas son silence.

\- Répondez ! Insista-t-il en le secouant violemment.

La Verte et Agrent eut un petit sourire au coin de lèvres puis murmura :

\- qu'est-ce que ça te fait , hein, Severus, de se faire rabaisser devant ton pire ennemi ? Sa voix était très provocante. Elle le cherchait c'était certain. Elle releva doucement la tête. Tu comprends à présent ce que les autres ressentent lorsqu'ils sont constamment « victimes » de tes gentillesses légendaires ?

Presque estomaqué par sa réplique il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, provocant chez Mallory une grimace de douleur.

\- Espèce de petite idiote ! Vous méritez à ce que je vous coupe définitivement votre langue de vipère ! Il relâcha doucement son emprise puis recula doucement.

Instinctivement, Mallory posa une main aux endroits où elle avait mal puis rigola doucement, provocant un haussement de sourcils chez Severus. Elle releva la tête puis arrêta de rire.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Je trouve cela pitoyable. Merci, cela fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas ri autant.

Les yeux du maître des potions se plissèrent. Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand soudain, une voix encore plus sournoise et autoritaire que miss York apparut.

Tous les deux se retournèrent instantanément puis eurent le désagrément de voir le professeur ombrage, les bras croiser sur le torse, le visage apparemment mécontent puis un pied qui tapotât le sol de manière frénétique. Son horrible parfum de rose empestait toute la salle, Severus dû se retenir pour ne pas vomir. Il destait cette odeur.

\- Je te laisse gérer ça ! Murmura Mallory qui s'apprêtait à filer en douce.

\- Oh non, sûrement pas ! Répondit doucement Rogue en la retenant par le bras, lui arrachant au passage, un hoqueté de stupeur.

Ombrage observait ses deux « collègues » puis leva un sourcil.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux dans les couloirs à cette heure pareille ?!

\- On pourrait très bien vous retourner la question ! Aboya une Mallory, visiblement agacée des remarques stupides de cette femme. Cette dernière remarqua avec surprise que Severus ne lui avait pas lâché de bras.

Surprise mais à la fois en colère de son manque total de respect, Ombrage avança vers elle, le regard pétillant de sournoiserie.

\- Savez-vous, l'interrompit Ombrage d'une voix claironnante, que le ministère de la magie est contre du fait que vous enseignez au château. Vous n'êtes pas encore en âge , ni même assez d'exprience pour pouvoir enseigner ! Il se pourrait, que je vous fasse immédiatement licencier !

Mallory ouvrit la bouche, elle sentit son coeur tomber comme une pierre dans sa poitrine, elle savait qu'elle pouvait clairement mettre sa menace à exécution. Severus se contenta de pouffer de rire. Fier qu'elle soit, une bonne fois pour toute remise à sa place. Des idées noires lui passèrent par la tête. Aussitôt bien que pour cette idiote, mais aussi pour cet maudite chauve souris au nez crochu !

\- Dumbledore s'y opposera ! Répliqua-telle en essayant de rester forte.

Ombrage se mît à rire sardoniquement avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Elle lança un furtif regard vers Severus qui avait la tête haute et un sourire machiavélique sur son visage.

\- Ma pauvre petite biche, je crains que cette fois-ci, Dumbledore n'ait pas son mot à dire.

Mallory plissa furtivement les yeux.

\- À votre place, je resterai très, très prudente. Vous-voulez peut-être encore ajouter quelque chose, York ?

Cette dernière secoua la tête puis serra les poings. Elle ignora les regards moqueurs du maître des potions. Et il le valait mieux si elle voulait garder son sang-froid.

Ombrage-lui adressa un mauvais sourire avant de tourner les talons.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, le professeur York faisait cours avec ses élèves de 5 éme années. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, d'une part parce qu'elle a veillé tard, mais aussi parce que les paroles de cette folle trônaient sans cesse aux oreilles. Elle serra les poings, elle ne laisserait pas cette panthère rose en miniature lui gâcher son parcours !

Alors qu'elle était en train de surveiller ses élèves, un gros _BOOOOOOMMMM_ se faisait entendre. Tout le monde sursauta.

Le professeur York se leva puis souffla doucement à ses élèves de ne pas s'inquiéter que tout allait bien. Elle fut surprise de voir à l'extérieur du château, tous les élèves et professeur en train de contempler dans la joie et la bonne humeur, des feux d'artifice. Seule Ombrage en était resté outré.

\- Cette œuvre vient des frères Weasley. Souffla une de ses élèves. Mallory retira ses lèvres puis croisa les bras.

\- Je crois, qu'une petite pause ne vous fera pas de mal. Répondit-elle en rigolant intérieurement. Elle a toujours adoré les jumeaux, mais aujourd'hui encore plus qu'avant.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, surtout quand elle vit cette folle en train de perdre son sang-froid. Elle détourna très vite ses yeux de la fenêtre et ôta immédiatement son sourire quand elle vit un Severus plutôt outré . Celui ci lui fit un furtif signe de venir. Mallory leva un sourcil puis soupira. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Elle sortit du château puis avança doucement vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours.

\- Je suppose que tout cela vous amuse ! Aboya-t-il.

Mallory était resté à ses côtés, les yeux rivés vers les feux d'artifice, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, Severus, tu n'as pas idée. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix étrangement douce.

Ce dernier fit un " _hum_ " avant de répondre sèchement.

\- Vous êtes encore pire que ces écervelés de Weasley, bien pire !

Mallory soupira.

\- Cesse donc de te plaindre et détends-toi un peu pour une fois !

Un silence.

\- Par Merlin cessez donc de me tutoyer constamment ! Protesta-t-il en crispant sa mâchoire.

Mallory éclata de rire sans pour autant le regarder. Severus tourna doucement sa tête en direction de son ancienne élève. Ses cheveux châtains volaient doucement, ses yeux noirs, en amande, ornée de longs cils semblaient rire de malice. Il observait son joli profil puis sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, un demi-sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle était vraiment très belle. _Très belle mais incroyablement chipie_. Songea-t-il.

.

.

 _PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD_

 _Il est désormais interdit aux professeurs de communiquer aux élèves toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière qu'ils sont payés pour enseigner._

 _Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six._

 _Signé : Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice_

Ce dernier décret avait donné lieu à un grand nombre de plaisanteries de la part des élèves. Lee Jordan avait fait remarquer à Ombrage qu'en vertu de cette nouvelle règle, elle n'était pas autorisée à réprimander Fred et George pour avoir joué à la Bataille explosive au fond de la classe.

Bientôt, il sembla que tout le monde dans l'école avait lu l'article. Bien entendu, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six interdisait aux professeurs d'en parler mais ils trouvaient quand même le moyen de faire savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient.

Le professeur York, pour se venger de cette femme odieuse, donna vingt points à Gryffondor lorsque Harry réussi une potion à merveille . Elle savait à quel point Dolores ne voulait pas que Gryffondor gagne à la fin de l'année et était déterminée de lui mener jusqu'au bout la vie dur.

À la fin du cours le professeur Chourav, radieuse, donna à Neville une plante à base de laxatif pour mettre dans le thé d'Ombrage quand il fera sa retenu en murmurant : « Chut ! » avant de s'éloigner précipitamment.

Quant au professeur Trelawney, elle éclata en sanglots, hystériques, pendant le cours de divination et annonça devant une classe stupéfaite et une Ombrage désapprobatrice qu'elle sera bientôt en danger. Évidemment Ombrage n'avait rien pris en compte puis nota tout dans son bloc note. Elle quitta la salle en soufflant un " très hilarant "

Quelques jours plus tard, des sanglots et des crises d'hystéries raisonnaient dans les couloirs.

 **À suivre ...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Coucou ‼! Merci encore à SaniaWive et Queen Cassandra pour vos reviews :D ce chapitre ne sera pas très long, je m'en excuse , mais avec la rentrée des cours je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire..**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 24**

Mallory marchait doucement dans les couloirs, le regard fier affiché sur son visage, cependant, elle fut immédiatement sorti de ses songes quand des sanglots arrivaient à ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche puis fronça les sourcils. Ils provenaient au fond du couloir et vit une dizaine d'élèves courir en lançant des " ça doit être le professeur Trelawney ! "

Instantanément, Mallory se mît elle aussi à courir, puis lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, ce qu'elle vit la dégoûta profondément.

Ce fut belle et bien au professeur de divination à qui appartenaient ces sanglots. La pauvre femme était agenouillée par terre, dans un piteux état. Ombrage se trouvait en face d'elle, toujours un regard mauvais et les bras croisés sur son torse. Trelawney était en train de la supplier, elle ne voulait pas quitter le château. Elle éclata encore plus en sanglots quand elle vit cet infâme de Rusard arriver avec deux grosses valises dans les mains. Il avait tout comme Ombrage un sourire narquois sur son visage. _Fier de pouvoir faire quelque chose qui plaisait à cette femme odieuse._

\- Je vous en supplie, s'il vous plaît, je vous en conjure vous … Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça . Poudlard est ma maison… Vous … Vous ne pouvez pas me faire une chose pareille . Pleura de plus belle la malheureuse, tout en regardant ses valises, le visage triste et vide.

La sorcière vêtue de rose bonbon pencha doucement sa tête avant d'élargir un grand sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle en avait rien à faire de la peine de cette pauvre femme.

\- Bien sûr, que je peux.

Mallory fut complètement écoeurée. Cette femme était un monstre, même le diable ne pouvait se montrer aussi cruel envers autrui. Elle sentit son sang bouillonner à l'intérieur de son corps puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ni comment, comme une chaleur intense envahissait ses poumons. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien et avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout contrôler. Elle fronça les sourcils puis avança durement vers cette idiote qui se croyait tout permis avant de se mettre à hurler.

\- Laissez cette femme tranquille !

Un long silence. Le professeur de divination arrêta ses sanglots puis plongea son regard perdu au loin dans ceux de la jeune professeur de potions. Elle vit non surprise Severus avancer dans la foule, le son de sa voix avait dû pousser sa curiosité.

\- Pour qui vous vous prenez vous ? Croyez-vous réellement être en mesure de pouvoir expulser un professeur du château ?! Continua-t-elle durement, elle s'approcha de la pauvre femme puis posa une main sur ses épaules. Elle ne partira pas d'ici. Je ne le permettrai pas !

Au lieu d'être vexée, ou en colère, Ombrage leva fièrement la tête puis avança vers elles.

\- Je ne le crois pas, puisque j'en suis sur ! Je ferai régner l'ordre dans ce château croyez moi ! D'ailleurs reprit elle de manière plus sadique , j'allais vous voir juste après, vous transmettre ceci.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe. Mallory fronça les sourcils. Ne voulant pas la prendre, Ombrage la jeta à ses côtés avant de faire un " hum "

La Serpentard ramassa le bout de papier puis lu en grande vitesse. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche, son coeur avait fait comme un " boom " à l'interieur de sa poitrine. Elle oublia ce qu'elle venait de lire puis se concentra entièrement à défendre sa collègue.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez renvoyer, ni même expulser un professeur, ce pouvoir appartient encore au directeur de cette école !

Ombrage ricana.

\- Pour l'instant. Mais croyez moi qu'il ne pourra, très bientôt, plus rien décider. Le professeur Trelawney sera comme je l'ai prévue, parti avant le couché du soleil !

\- NON ‼ Coupa Mallory en hurlant. ELLE NE PARTIRA PAS !

Ombrage prit un air outré puis plissa des yeux.

\- Que venez vous de .. DIRE ?

\- Quelle ne partira … PAS ‼! Répéta durement la Serpentard en claquant brutalement un pied au sol.

Le teint du professeur Ombrage devint alors aussi pourpre que son far à joue. Elle ne pouvait supporter une telle insolence. Personne encore n'avait osé lui parler de la sorte. Un sourire rempli de promesses noires se dessina sur son visage. Cependant, cette expression prit instantanément fin quand ses yeux rencontrèrent en profondeur ceux de Mallory. Ils étaient très sombres et aussi très effrayants, ses longs cheveux châtains se mirent à survoler le long de son crâne, ils semblaient presque électriques. Sa peau changea de couleur, d'une couleur olive elle passa nacrée. Tout le monde semblait ébahi de ce spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Le professeur de Potions fronça les sourcils puis avança un peu plus dans une foule silencieuse.

Mallory ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Elle se sentait étrangement puissante. Comme si qu'elle pouvait en un geste, et même, en un regard, tout contrôler. Face à la situation, face au regard presque effrayé du professeur, elle pouvait sentir l'adrénaline monter progressivement dans son corps, provoquant au passage de multiples frissons. Tout se passa très vite, en quelques secondes tous ses sens furent immédiatement bloqués. Elle ne pouvait plus entendre, ni parler et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir était un fond noir avec de petites lumières bleues et rouges. Ses lumières semblaient se battre en duel. La lumière rouge gagna puis d'un seul coup elle retrouvait tous ses sens puis sans comprendre, le professeur Ombrage vola dans les airs par une puissante poussé d'air, tel qu'un ouragan, puis s'écrasa à une centaine de mètres plus loin.

La sensation de bien-être et l'adrénaline chutèrent brusquement dans son corps, comme une puissante claque, sa respiration devint irrégulière. Elle entendait des petites voix dans sa tête, une femme prononçant son prénom de manière frénétique. Ses yeux zigzaguaient de partout, une fois qu'elle croisa le regard étonné et dur de Severus elle se mît à sourire de nervosité puis sans s'en rendre compte elle chuta dans un trou noir.

Le professeur de divination, suivit de quelques élèves, tels que, Sania, Élysa, Harry Ron et Hermione Courrurent vers elle, le visage très inquiet mais furent instantanément puis étrangement coupés dans leurs élans par un Rogue dont son visage montrait à la fois de la colère que de l'inquiétude.

\- Poussez-vous ! Écartez-vous ! Tonna-t-il.

Tous obéirent, le visage extrêmement surpris du comportement du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier avança vers sa collègue puis s'agenouilla. Il prit quelques longues secondes à la regarder, sans mot dire, puis sans prévenir, il la souleva et la porta.  
Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre. Personne encore n'avait eu l'occasion de voir une chose pareille se dérouler depuis qu'ils ont mis les pieds au château.

Severus Rogue ... Compatissant ?

 **À suivre ...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Je réponds aux reviews :**

 **Queen Cassandra** : Merciiii pour ton petit mot il le fait vraiment plaisir ‼ Pour Mallory oui elle possède des pouvoirs étranges, mais je n'en dis pas plus sinon je vais te Spoiler :p

 **SaniaWive** : Pauvre Ombrage hihi, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage, même s'il était très court.. Le prochain chapitre te plaira car une grande partie parlera de ton personnage ;)

Je sais que j'avance très lentement dans mon histoire, mais j'aime prendre mon temps. La relation Severus / Mallory arrivera, certes, mais tout doucement.

Je vais également vous faire part qu'il n'y aura pas seulement le couple Severus / Mallory, mais un autre qui va commencer à se former dans les prochains chapitres ;)

On lance les paris ? :p

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 25**

La première chose que Mallory vit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux était des visages familiers.

Elle se trouvait dans un lit d'infirmerie dont quelques potions se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux en soupirant. Essayant de se rappeler des événements de la veille.

\- Comment te sens tu ? Souffla une Hermione, inquiète.

Mallory haussa les épaules.

\- Je crois qu'elle va bien. Répondit Ron en croquant dans une pomme.

Hermione lui adressa un regard noir avant de le replonger vers son amie.

\- On s'est inquiété pour toi, tu le sais ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé ?

Le professeur de potions ouvrit doucement la bouche. Avant de fermer les yeux. Elle haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules tout en soupirant « je ne sais pas. »

Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes et il faisait froid. Septembre s'annonçait morose. Elle voulut se lever mais s'effondra sur le lit. Elle était fatiguée de son évanouissement de la veille. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait perdu connaissance.

Mme Pomfresh vint la rejoindre rapidement.

\- Ah ! Notre grande malade est enfin réveillée. Vos amis sont également présents à ce que je vois !

\- Oui, heureusement, mes amies ne me lâchent jamais. Souffla cette dernière en souriant. Je pense que je vais pouvoir sortir du lit et faire cours avec mes élèves.

\- Il va falloir attendre un peu ! Vous n'êtes pas complètement rétablie !

Mallory souffla doucement avant de pincer ses lèvres.

\- Quand pourrais-je sortir alors ?

\- Vous avez eu de la chance que le professeur Rogue vous est donné un peu de potion. Quand il vous a amené ici vous étiez inconsciente ! Répondit-elle, ignorant sa question.

Mallory hoqueta de stupeur puis rougie fortement. « Severus l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? » Elle rigola doucement puis se tapa intérieurement le visage en se disant qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas penser à ça !

Elle posa doucement sa tête sur son oreiller puis souffla :

\- je suis vraiment désolée si je vous ai inquiétée, je ne pourrais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé puis que je n'en sais rien. Elle s'adressait à ses amis qui n'avaient pas bougé.

\- tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant tu sais . Rigola Ron, au contraire tu nous as rendu service !

\- Ah … Oui ?

\- Oui ! Reprit-il, en pouffant de rire, grâce à toi, Ombrage n'est plus au château ! « Du moins pour le moment … »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis croisa ses bras sur son torse. La Verte et Argent fronça les sourcils avant de demander une explication.

\- Après sa violente chut, elle n'a pas voulu se faire soigner ici, en disant que tout le monde était fou dans ce château, donc Dumbledore a dû l'emmener à l'hôpital de Saint-Mangoust et elle y restera pour un bon moment ! Souffla Hermione.

Ron éclata de rire. Un rire presque loufoque.

\- Ron ce n'est pas drôle ! Lança Hermione. En plus je n'ose pas imaginer ce que deviendra la réputation concernant Poudlard ! Il ne faut pas oublier que le ministère de la magie et elle sont très proches !

\- Personnellement je trouvai ça plutôt hilarant. Intervient Harry en souriant. Et puis il ne fait pas s'inquiéter, Dumbledore à la tête sur les épaules.

La Gryffondor soupira avant de secouer la tête. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir comme deux enfants à élever.

\- J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave, souffla Mallory qui avait néanmoins un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage. « Enfin j'espère qu'elle n'a rien eu de graves tout en espérant tout de même qu'elle gardera des séquelles ! »

\- Mise à part quelques côtés cassés, un bras, et le moral à 0, tout va bien ! Reprit Ron en pouffant une nouvelle fois.

\- Ron ! Coupa une Hermione furieuse. Tu n'es qu'un …

\- Arrête un peu Mione ‼ Trancha Harry, cesse de faire celle qui est en colère alors que toi aussi tu n'aimais pas cette femme ‼ Il se calma un peu avant de reprendre. Avoue quand même que tu es contente !

\- Non ! Le malheur des autres ne me fait en aucun cas plaisir ! Et comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai peur pour Poudlard ! Cette femme est capable de tout ! Vous êtes vraiment des gamins qui ne comprennent jamais rien !

\- Pff, elle me gave celle-là à toujours à se la jouer sérieuse ! Coupa Ron en prenant un air un peu irrité. Tu devrai prendre l'air Mione, ça te calmera !

Hermione lui adressa un regard noir puis s'apprêta à rappliquer quelque chose lorsqu'une voix féminine surgisse.

\- Il n'a pas tort. Cette femme mérite ce qui lui est arrivé. Bravo Mallory.

Tous les visages se retournèrent en même temps, avant de se rendre compte que cette voix appartenait à Sania. Cette dernière portait un jean bleu avec des déchirures, un haut blanc tout simple, sans motif et long, dépourvu de manche. Ses cheveux attachés en une belle natte, rendant au passage visible ses étranges boucles d'oreilles d'ananas. La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois et ce fut cette fois si Élysa qui entra dans l'infirmerie.

Elysa portait des vêtements tout à fait différent de ceux de Sania. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise bleu clair , puis une jupe écossaise arrivant au niveau des genoux. Aux pieds, des chaussures comportant un tout petit talon. Elle était un peu maquillée et ses longs cheveux étaient décorés de magnifiques barrettes argentées.

\- Alors comment va la grande malade ? Heu mais ... Pourquoi ces visages tristes ?

\- Parce que … Débuta Hermione, laisse tomber ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis quitta la salle en soufflant.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent un instant avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui Élysa ! Lança Mallory, tu sors ce soir ?

\- Oui ! Dans deux jours c'est les vacances et je compte partir plus tôt, histoire de rendre visite à ma famille. Dumbledore a accepté de me faire cadeau de deux jours de vacances vu que le professeur Chourave n'a plus besoin de moi, pour le moment.

\- Oh, tu en as de la chance ! Répondit Mallory en souriant.

Harry et Ron se levèrent.

\- Nous allons y aller, on va essayer de retrouver Hermione. Souffla Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte, suivit de son ami.

\- D'accord, c'est gentil d'être passé ! Bonne journée à vous et bonne vacance également, si on ne se revoit pas !

\- De même pour toi !

.

.

Mallory contemplait l'extérieur du château de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque . Ses yeux étaient occupés par une pluie rageuse et un brouillard qui masquait les montagnes. Elle était tellement concentrée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la personne qui était rentré dans la pièce et s'approcher d'elle .

\- Je savais bien que je te trouverai ici. Surgit une voix chaleureuse, une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien et qui avait pour don de la mettre tout de suite de bonne humeur. Elle se retourna doucement puis émit un petit sourire.

\- Bonsoir, professeur Dumbledore.

\- Appelle-moi Albus, si tu veux bien. Répondit-il en souriant.

Elle hocha doucement la tête puis avança vers lui.

\- Il est inutile de te cacher, tu sais . Mallory ouvrit la bouche puis s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Albus fut plus rapide. Ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour n'était nullement de ta faute.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis plongea son regard sombre dans ceux du directeur de Poudlard.

\- J'aimerais comprendre. Que s'est-il passé ?

Dumbledore leva doucement la tête. Le fait qu'il restait muet énervait la Verte et Argent.

\- Je sais que vous en saviez quelque chose ! Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de le vouvoyez alors qu'il lui avait dit, l'autre soir, qu'elle pouvait à présent le tutoyer. Elle souffla un coup puis s'adoucit un tout petit peu . Je suis désolée. Je veux simplement … Comprendre.

\- Je le sais, souffla-t-il, mais je ne peux pas être en mesure de te répondre. L'heure n'est pas encore venue. Je suis désolé.

Pas en mesure de lui répondre ? l'heure n'est pas encore venue ? mais que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle plissa un peu plus les yeux puis tourna la tête en jurant doucement. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Jouer les devinettes ne lui plaisait guère, elle voulait des réponses à ses questions !

\- Je crois que c'est le moment où jamais justement. Elle lui tendit la lettre qu'Ombrage lui avait donnée avant qu'elle ne fasse une mystérieuse crise .

En effet, cette lettre annonçait le renvoie du professeur York sous motif d'un âge trop jeune et d'une expérience non vérifiée. Depuis quelques heures elle se lamentait sur son sort, cette femme était odieuse et le ministère de la magie également. Dumbledore attrapa le bout de papier, le regard perplexe puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

Les battements du coeur de la jeune femme battaient à toute vitesse, elle n'osait pas lever la tête de peur de défier son regard. Elle avait peur de ce que le directeur allait lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas quitter le château . Elle savait très bien qu'elle pourrait lui demander de la défendre, que si elle ferait ça elle ne partirait pas, mais ne voulait pas non plus lui causer des problèmes. Il en avait déjà bien assez, alors , elle ne voudrait pas en rajouter davantage.

\- Tu ne partira pas.

Elle pouvait tout d'un coup sentir son coeur cesser de battre pendant une seconde. Ses mains et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Elle pencha légèrement sa tête tout en se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. « Tu ne partiras pas » avait-il dit ? Ou serait-ce encore son imagination auditive qui lui jouait un tour ?

Albus avança vers elle puis se posta à ses côtés. Il posa tendrement une main sur son épaule droite avant de lui sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour cela, ma petite.

\- Mais ... La lettre dit … Bredouilla-t-elle.

\- La seule personne qui puisse être en mesure d'expulser quelqu'un du château est moi. Donc, tu ne partiras pas et tu continueras à enseigner les potions.

Une fine larme roula doucement sur ses joues. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle se mît à rire de nervosité. S'il y avait personne, elle aurait sauté de partout tout en criant « Youpiiiiie dans ta face pauvre tâche ! » Mais se retint. Elle garda la tête haute puis hocha doucement la tête tout en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous ... Euh toi. Elle remarqua que tutoyer le plus grand sorcier du monde était très perturbant, mais elle s'en fichait, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle pourrait faire, à présent n'importe quoi.

\- Allons allons, calma Albus, il est inutile de verser des larmes, même celles de joie. Et si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu comptes faire pendant les vacances scolaires ?

Mallory se calma doucement. Elle leva la tête puis adressa un petit sourire. Cet homme avait vraiment le don de calmer tous les problèmes.

\- Je compte voir un ami. En effet, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sirius et comptait bien lui rendre une petite visite, d'ailleurs, en espérant qu'il sera là quand elle arrivera chez lui.

\- Tu devrais lui écrire une lettre, pour signaler ton arrivé alors .

Mallory hoqueta. Venait-il de lire dans ses pensées Tout comme Severus était capable de faire . Dumbledore prit un air malicieux puis quitta la bibliothèque en lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances.

.

.

Toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de partir. Elle avait plus que hâte de revoir son ami, en plus il avait prévu d'inviter tous ses potes. Il ne lui manquait plus que de faire quelques courses histoire de ne pas arriver les mains vides. Elle quitta sa chambre avec deux bagages en main puis, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son professeur de potions emprunter le même chemin qu'elle, le visage toujours aussi mécontent, ses cheveux toujours aussi gras et sa peau aussi blanche qu'un cadavre.

\- Bonjours Severus. Lança-t-elle fièrement. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil puis se mît à sourire sardoniquement lorsqu'il vit ses deux baguages à ses côtés.

\- Il est presque regrettable de se dire que vous nous quittiez déjà. Répondit-il de sa voix rauque tout en restant droit. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina que ses lèvres.

Mallory pinça doucement sa lèvre.

\- Tu ne pars pas en vacance ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Severus resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de répondre.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela, mais peut-être, en aurais-je, une fois que vous aurez, pour de bon, déguerpi de ce château ! Bon vent, miss York !

Il pivota rapidement puis continua sa route. La Verte et Argent sentit son sang bouillonner en elle mais se calma en se disant qu'elle ne devait pas perdre son temps avec lui, après tout, faire le mal autour de lui était son passe-temps favori ! Tout le monde le savait !

\- Je reviendrai après les vacances, ne t'en fait pas, je serai là, que tu le veuilles ou pas ! Lança-t-elle ironiquement avant de lui tourner le dos une bonne fois pour toute.

Severus s'arrêta, se retourna. Dos tourné elle marchait à grande vitesse tout en rigolant. Il arqua un sourcil souffla durement puis reprit son chemin. « Cette femme était décidément pire qu'une sangsue ! » Lui qui se faisait une joie de savoir que le ministère de la magie ai pris la décision de mettre fin à à son poste !

Décidément elle était plus chanceuse qu'il ne l'aurai cru !

.

.

Mallory était à l'extérieur du château, elle avançait doucement tout en regardant droit devant elle.

\- Mallory attend . Surgissent deux voix féminines. Elle se retourna puis croisa Élysa et Sania en train de la rattraper.

Elles étaient toutes les deux en train de reprendre leurs souffles et avaient elle aussi des bagages en mains.

\- Que faites vous ici les filles ?

\- On t'accompagne, si ça ne te dérange pas ! Répondit Élysa en se mettant rapidement du rouge à lèvres.

Mallory ouvrit la bouche puis rigola doucement. « Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire. »

 **À suivre ...**


	26. Chapter 26

**chapitre 26**

Élysa et Sania étaient toutes les deux très excités d'arriver à destination. Mallory avait finalement proposé à ses amis pour les inviter à passer les fêtes chez son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien, bien au contraire Sirius était toujours heureux quand il y avait du monde chez lui elle donnerait même sa main à couper qu'il s'entendrait à merveille avec ses deux amies.

Après deux heures de routes les trois complices quittèrent le train et s'arrêtèrent à un snack afin de manger un morceau.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil à toi de nous accepter, j'espère sur ton ami ne dira rien. Souffla Élysa.

\- Il ne dira rien, il est très gentil tu verras. Mais tu n'as pas de la famille à aller voir ?

\- Je vis seule depuis un long moment. Et toi Sania ? Depuis tout à l'heure on ne t'a pas entendu une seule fois ?

La concernée sursauta légerement puis se lit à rougir discrètement. Elle coinça une mèche de ses cheveux noires et bleues derrière son oreille, rendant visible une boucle d'oreille en forme d'ananas.

\- C'est que … Je ne suis pas très douée pour entamer une conversation… Et non je n'ai pas de famille depuis longtemps également.

Une fois le trajet terminé, les trois jeunes femmes quittèrent la gare et une fois dans les rues de Londres Mallory s'arrêtèrent un instant et inspira l'air frai, cet air avait comme une odeur de kebab et de frites, vous savez, la superbe invention que les moldu onteue, celle qui vous donne l'eau à la bouche.

\- Ça vous dit, les filles qu'on s'arrête quelques minutes pour manger un kebab ?

\- Un quoi ? Répondit Élysa, les yeux aussi ronds que des billes de billard.

\- Quoi tu … Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Sania toi aussi tu l'ignores ?

La concernée hocha la tête tout en regardant Élysa timidement. Mallory éclata de rire un instant avant d'attraper ses deux nouvelles amies par la main, le sourire grand aux lèvres.

\- Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est cela veut dire que vous avez pratiquement gâché votre vie . Les kebabs c'est on ça se mange avec … Elle discuta pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant une roulotte ou une agréable odeur faisant réveiller son estomac.

\- Alors ? Demanda Mallory, une fois que ses amies ont fini de dévorer l'immense kébab.

\- Che Exchelant ! Répondit Élysa qui avait plein de sauce moutard autour de sa bouche.

Mallory rigola puis posa son regard vers une Sania qui avait du mal à le finir, étant donné qu'elle mangeait très peu.

\- Il ne va pas t'en vouloir ton ami que l'on mange en traitre . Je veux dire, vu qu'il a surement dû préparer un repas du soir ...

\- Non, ne tu'en fais pas Élysa, et puis un petit quatre heure ne nous a pas fait de mal !

\- Il serait peut-être plus aimable d'acheter une bouteille de vin, histoire que l'on ne vienne pas les mains vides, souffla Sania ce qui étonna Élysa vu qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup voir presque jamais.

\- Siruis en a tout une réserve, tu verras, bon, on y va ? Je pense que tout le monde nous attend.

\- Ah... il y aura du monde ? Rétorqua doucement Sania.

\- Oui, ils sont tous très cool, tu n'auras rien à craindre, on va bien s'amuser !

\- Plus on est de fou plus on rit ! S'exclama Élysa en rigolant.

* * *

La maison des Black n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis la dernière fois où Mallory avait mis les pieds. Toujours aussi sombre, les couloirs aussi restreints, une odeur de vieillerie et des toiles d'araignées partout sur les murs. Néanmoins, si on regard outre ces infâmes détails, on peut ressentir comme une aura de bienveillance s'y dégager. À chaque pas le plancher grinçait, ce qui avait pour don d'effrayer Élysa qui n'avait pas l'habitude de venir dans un endroit comme celui-ci.  
Alors qu'elles étaient en train de marcher à leurs rythmes, des bruits provenant d'une pièce voisine se faisaient entendre Élysa hoqueta lorsqu'elle vit des yeux jaunâtres semblant transpercer la noirceur des couloirs. Sania qui avait remarquait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, resta calme, le visage impassible.

\- Ah Filibert, je savais bien que je te trouverai ici, approche. Souffla joyeusement Mallory avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Les deux autres sorcières restèrent en retrait puis Élysa put souffler un bon coup lorsqu'elle vit un petit elfe de maison sortir de l'ombre, le visage tout à fait innocent et presque apeuré.

\- C'est … C'est vous maîtresse York … Par…pardonnez mon impolitesse … Je ...

\- Ce n'est rien, enfaite, je crois que tu as causé plus de peur du mal plaisanta-t-elle en regardant ses amies qui étaient rouges de honte. Je vous présente Filibert, le nouvel elfe de maison des Black, vous avez de la chance que le précédent soit parti en vacances … Il était, comment dire, moins docile et moins accueillant.

\- Enchanté, moi je suis Élysa et …

La petite créature ne semblait pas du tout s'intéresser à dernière, Élysa et Mallory constatèrent qu'elle était presque intriguée vers une Sania au visage totalement impassible.

\- Je te présente Sania, elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais elle est très gentille. Souffla le professeur York en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Elysa presque vexée de ne pas être au centre de l'intention tourna la tête en faisant un " hum"

La petite créature se mit à rougir puis pivota doucement sur le côté.

\- Je crois que le maitre vous attend. Par ici s'il vous plaît.

Et il avait raison, une fois que le petit Elfe ouvrit la porte, les chuchotements s'arrêtèrent aussitôt laissant place à des cris d'euphorie. Sirius se précipita vers Mallory puis l'a pris instantanément dans ses bras, se contacte lui avait terriblement manqué.

\- Sirius, souffla la Serpentard, je te présente mes amies, Élysa et Sania. Le concerné baladèrent ses yeux vers les jeunes sorcières puis un regard malicieux se posa vers son amie. Elles sont charmantes. Il s'avança vers elles puis leurs serras chacune leur tour la main. Bienvenue chez moi, faites comme chez vous.  
Les jeunes sorcières remarquèrent avec surprise qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde puis furent encore plus surprises de voir un visage tout à fait familier arriver droit vers elles.

\- Professeur Lupin ?! S'étonna Élysa, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Bonjour jeune fille, comment allez-vous ? Répondit-il d'un air joyeux.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Sirius la coupa dans on élan.

\- Et si nous passons à table . Nous pouvons comme ça discuter en mangeant ! il posa une main sur l'épaule de Mallory qui était morte de rire, probablement lui avait-il raconté une de ces blagues avant de la guider vers la table. Ses amies la suivirent tout en s'installant à ses côtés.

* * *

Après un repas copieux, tout le monde avait quitté la table et la plupart étaient en train de danser et rigoler aux éclats. Sirius, ne trouvant pas Mallory nulle part était inquiet.

Elysa rigolait avec les autres, elle avait beaucoup bu et s'était fait des amis, Sania quant à elle été assise sur le canapé et ne disait rien, elle leva doucement la tête quand une voix familière vint à elle.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous . Elle reconnut Lupin puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'air tout à fait sobre, en fait il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir. Coupa-t-elle sèchement. Lupin eut un petit sourire sur le visage avant de s'asseoir prés d'elle. Comment faites- vous ? souffla-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de silence.

\- Comment je fais quoi miss ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis souffla.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur avant de hausser un sourcil. Lupin ne semblait que comprendre seulement quelques instants plus tard.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il se leva, tourna le dos à son éléve. Mais vous pouvez toujours venir me voir si ça ne va pas. Le coeur de Sania fit un bon, elle se mit à rougir très discrètement puis hocha la tête. Une fois son professeur sorti de son champ de vision, elle se leva à son tour puis croisa une Élysa en panique.

\- Sania, tu n'aurais pas vu Mallory par hasard ?!

\- Non... Elle ... Non.

\- Elle est nulle par ! Allons la retrouver !

\- Je pense qu'elle doit comme à son habitude, partit faire une balade nocturne.

\- Quoi ? alors que la ville est remplie de Detraqueurs ?!

\- Des Détraqueurs, en pleine ville ?

Elysa secoua la tête puis pris la main de son amie.

\- Oui alors grouille, elle doit être en danger !

 **A suivre ...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello mes ptits' choux ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard... j'étais en manque d'inspiration et je pense publier plus souvent à présent. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu, encore une fois, désolé.**

 **Ce chapitre ne sera pas trés long, mais je pense qu'il suffisant étant donnée qu'il est assez dense.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 27**

Sans plus attendre Sania et Élysa se précipitèrent vers la sortie tout en appelant leur amie qui apparemment avait disparu. La nuit était plutôt calme mais un ciel qui couvrait les étoiles et la lune. Nul habitant marchait ce soir-là dans les rues de Londres, mais il valait tout de même mieux éviter les bas-fonds au risque d'une agression, étant donné la façon dont elles étaient habillées. Très vite, elles comprirent que marcher en talon et en robe était loin d'être agréable, surtout quand il fallait évitez les troues sur les trottoirs.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, souffla Sania en regardant les lampadaires qui commençaient à clignoter, je suis sur qu'a cette heure-ci elle est rentrée.

Élysa fronça les sourcils puis sursauta quand les lumières des lampadaires disparaissaient à tour de rôle. Un vent glacial remplaça ensuite lair chaud qui impregnait la rue. Du verglas commençait à s'installer progressivement sur la route, sur les arbres et les lampadaires. Les sorcières surent alors que quelque chose allait se produire.

Et ce fut le cas, puisque quelques instant plus tard, un Détraqueur suivit d'une dizaine arrivèrent bruquement, ammenant avec eux la tristesse et la peur. Les paroles du professeurs Lupin concernant ces horribles créatures raisonnaient dans leur tête.

" _Les Détraqueurs comptent parmi les plus répugnantes créatures qu'on puisse trouver à la surface de la terre."_

Les Détraqueurs possedaient une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Ses mains, luisantes, grisâtres,visqueuses et recouvertes de croûtes. Toute sensation de plaisir, tout souvenir heureux disparu aussitôt.

\- SANIA ! Hurla la seconde en voyant son amie se faire aspirer toutes ses pensées heureuses.

Elle couru puis bondit vers les créatures de l'ombre, qui semblaient apprécier les pensées de cette dernière, avant de lui lancer un patronus qui était en fait un puissant dragon. La lumière était tellement puissante qu'elle réussit à chasser les gardiens d'Askaban en quelques instants.

\- Prenez sa dans les dents, démons ! Cracha-t-elle avant de poser ses yeux vers son amie qui tremblait.

Elle s'agenouilla vers son amie puis quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle lui donna une claque qui la fit sursauter.

\- Idiote ! Tu as bien faillit mourir !

\- Mais je... Bredouilla-t-elle encore sous le choc.

\- La prochaine fois, défends toi ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu as bien faillit y rester, crétine !

Sania ouvrit grand les yeux, voulu dire quelque chose mais préférera s'abstenir, aprés tout son amie avait raison. Elle baissa les yeux puis hocha doucement la tête.

\- Tout va bien ? Surgit une voix inquiète derrière eux. Sania se retourna puis croisa le regard du professeur Lupin.

Elysa se releva doucement.

\- On s'est faite surprendre par des Détraqueurs, mais j'ai réussi a les faire fuire, avec mon patronus.

Le professeur Lupin plissa des yeux puis soupira. Sortir en pleine nuit était imprudent, mais tant qu'il n'y avait pas de blessé, c'était le principal. Il leur fit néanemoins la morale concernant cette sortie nocturne avant de rentrer chez Sirius.

Arriver chez les Black, Lupin donna a Sania du chocolat afin qu'elle aille mieux. Le chocolat était un excellent remède aux malaises que pouvait provoquer les Détraqueurs, mais son effet n'était, hélas, que passager.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le ministère de la magie autorise que de telles créatures rodent en pleine ville ! Lança Elysa qui observa attentivement son amie qui essayait de se remettre de cet incident.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela préoccupe les pensées de notre ministère, hélas, non, je crois bien qu'il ait, en ce moment, d'autres soucis plus important à régler. Miss Wive a eu de la chance que vous sachiez vous défendre, ou plutôt d'avoir suivit attentivement à mes cours de Défence contre les Forces du mal. Reprit-t-il en souriant.

\- Que ces horribles créatures nous voulaient-ils ? Demanda la jeune sorcière en tremblotant.

\- Le Détraqueur se nourrit des autres jusqu'à les réduire à quelque chose qui lui ressemble des êtres maléfiques, dépourvus d'âme. Une personne qui subit son pouvoir ne garde plus en mémoire que les pires moments de sa vie.

\- C'est horrible vraiment horrible, effrayant ...

Lupin hocha doucement la tête.

\- Et bien vous en fait une de ces têtes ! Surgis une voix joviale.

Élysa et Sania ses retournèrent puis froncèrent les sourcils en même temps.

\- Mallory ! Mais où tu étais on te cherchait partout ! Bondit Élysa du canapé.

La concernée ouvrit doucement la bouche.

\- Bah je...

\- Aucune importance, souffla Élysa en souriant, l'importance c'est que tu sois encore en vie.

Mallory éclata de rire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous est passé par l'esprit, mais je n'ai pas bougé de la maison de toute la soirée !

\- Et bien alors, pourquoi tu ne répondais pas quand on t'appelé ?

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien entendu, mais vous, vous allez par contre me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

\- Aprés avoir manger le dessert, lança joyeusement Sirius en montrant une grand bouteille de champagne et des patisseries qui décoraient la grande table.

\- Là nous parlons tout deux de la même langue, rigola Lupin.

Sirius rigola a son tour.

\- Et encore je n'ai pas sortit le reste, répondit-il, les yeux pétillant de malice.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, j'ai avec moi des étudiantes et une jeune professeur qui débute tout juste.

Siruis éclata de rire.

\- Je ne connais pas les deux autres, mais je peux t'assurer mon amie, que Mallory posséde une impressionnante descente.

Lupin plissa des yeux puis regarda la concerner rire aux éclats avec ses amies puis secoua la tête.

Elysa eu un grand sourire au lèvres, quand elle vit la bouteille de champagne poser sur la grande table, Lupin voulu aider Sania, mais elle lui répondit gentiment qu'elle allait bien mieux et qu'elle pouvait à présent se débrouiller toute seule. La suite de la soirée de déroula à merveille, tout le monde rigolait, se charier, le champagne coulait à flot et ce n'était pas les patisseries qui manquaient.

Au bout de quelques heures, Mallory décida de quitter la table, sans que personne n'est remarqué, puis alla prendre l'air histoire de reposer un peu ses oreilles qui commençaient à en avoir presque marre de brouhaha qui régnait dans la maison. Un peu de calme lui faisait le plus grand bien.

\- Mallory ! Surgit Elysa, qu'est-ce que tu fais viens, Sirius te cherches !

\- Ah ? Souffla la sorcière en roulant les yeux au ciel, - ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un moment pour elle ?-

\- Oui, on va jouer à un jeu et il veut que tu sois là !

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

\- J'ai mal à la tête... Soupira Elysa, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, Mallory pour boire autant sans... aieee...

\- Mange un peu je te dis, ça passera mieux.

\- Mais je ne peux plus rien avaler ! Je ne boirai jamais plus d'alcool... Jamais plus...

 **A suivre...**


	28. Chapter 28

Niakovic : Merci de ta review et encore désolé pour l'attente... je compte terminer cette fic, comme toutes les autres que j'ai commencé à écrire ^^ le chapitre précédent sert en effet de transition, et celui-ci également, mais on apprend quelque chose d'important, donc il est presque fondamental !

J'espère que celui-ci te plaira :D. Il est en tout cas un peu plus long que le précèdent ^^'

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 28**

Le seul petit problème avec les soirées alcoolisées, c'est le lendemain. Élysa se réveilla avec une mine effroyable. Un mal de tête l'assaillit dès qu'elle tenta de se relever, et elle se laissa retomber en grognant.

 _Plus jamais cela, plus jamais..._

Le réveil affichait dix heures, et elle devait probablement être la première réveillée à en juger le silence inhabituel qui régnait dans la demeure des Black. Elle se leva fit une brève toilette, s'habilla avant d'aller dans le salon. Elle constata en soupirant qu'elle était en fait la dernière réveillée.

\- Élysa, souffla Mallory en souriant, tu as une mine affreuse, viens donc t'asseoir avec nous, manger quelque chose.

La jeune sorcière marmonna quelque chose avant de rejoindre les autres. Elle mangeait les brioches puis se sentit petit à petit mieux.

\- À quelle heure devez-vous partir ? Demanda doucement Sirius.

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder, souffla Mallory en terminant son chocolat chaud, mais avant nous allons t'aider à remettre cette maison au propre !

Sirius rigola puis déposa sa tasse de café. Le professeur Lupin resta silencieux mais était tout à fait d'accord avec le professeur York, un bon nettoyage serait parfait !

\- Inutile, tu vas plus perdre ton temps qu'autre chose. Cette maison n'a pas connu de nettoyage de printemps depuis longtemps, trop longtemps...

\- Si on s'y met tous, dans une heure nous aurons déjà fini.

Elle se leva de table, suivit de Sania, qui elle était en pleine forme étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool.

\- On peut toujours essayer, mais je vous le redis encore, cette maison est tellement sale et poussiéreuse que même mes elfes de maison n'ont jamais réussi à la nettoyer complètement.

Les filles avaient passé des heures à nettoyer cette maison. Jamais elle n'était aussi propre que maintenant. Cela devait faire des années qu'elle n'avait jamais eu droit à un tel nettoyage ! Petit à petite cette maison retrouvait toute sa splendeur, elle n'était plus aussi sombre qu'avant, et l'odeur de vieillerie et des toiles d'araignées partout sur les murs avaient disparu, laissant place à une odeur de lavande et des murs aussi blancs que la neige.

Non, elle n'avait jamais été aussi propre de toute sa vie, les filles avaient fait du bon boulot, un boulot digne de rendre certains elfes de maison jaloux...  
Le professeur York souffla un bon coup avant de se remettre dans le nettoyage. Sirius lui avait sourit lorsqu'il la croisa en train de nettoyer les sols de l'extérieur. Ellejeta l'eau sale par la fenêtre, puis souffla un bon coup.

\- Allez donc vous reposer un peu, nous avons pratiquement terminé. Souffla le professeur York à ses amies.

\- Oui, souffla Élysa, mais toi aussi tu devrais te reposer, tu es épuisée !

\- Je vous rejoins dans pas longtemps.

Elle vit une ombre derrière elle, Mallory se retourna regarda au ralenti de haut en bas cette petite créature qui le toisé du regard. C'était un Elfe de maison, et pas celui qu'elle avait vu hier. Celui-ci était plus froid et arrogant. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son nom, mais une chose est sur c'est qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Ce dernier croisa les bras puis fronça les sourcils avant de tourner les talons en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, surgis la voix de Sirius, il est juste jaloux car en 20 ans de service, il n'a jamais réussi à rendre cette maison aussi propre qu'elle n'est maintenant.

\- Je vois...

\- Ça va lui passer, sourit-il, va donc boire quelque chose de frai, cela te fera le plus grand bien.

\- Oui merci, aprés je vais devoir me préparer et partir, la reprise des cours c'est bientôt.

Sirius hocha doucement la tête.

\- Tes élèves ne sont pas trop durs ? J'ai entendu dire que les premières années à enseigner sont les plus durs.

\- En effet, mais j'arrive, du moins pour le moment, a me faire respecter.

Elle baissa la tête puis souffla.

\- Le plus dur ce ne sont finalement pas les élèves, avoua-t-elle. Mais un certain professeur qui essaye, depuis un moment de me faire virer.

\- Severus. Compris Sirius en secouant la tête, comme ci que c'était une évidence.

Mallory plongea son regard sombre dans celui de son meilleur ami avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas sa cruauté envers moi, je ne lui ai jamais rien fait, du moins pas à ce que je m'en souvienne.

\- Le professeur Rogue a enseigné depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il a toujours était considéré comme étant meilleur de tous dans le domaine de la potion, et puis tu es arrivés. Il a tout de suite vu en toi une rivale.

\- Et il ne veut pas perdre son poste à cause de moi... Je comprends mais c'est ridicule, Dumbledore ne fera jamais une chose pareille !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait peur que Dumbledore le vire, puisque de toute façon il ne le fera jamais. Dumbledore et lui sont trés proches. Je pense plutôt qu'il n'admet pas que quelqu'un ose le surpasser dans le seul et unique domaine qui le passionne tant. Oh bien sur, aprés la magie noire, mais ça tout le monde le sait.

Mallory vit le visage de Severus dans son esprit pendant que son ami lui parlait de lui, puis soupira quand ses onyx transperçant se posaient sur elle, elle sursauta et le professeur Rogue disparu au même moment.

\- C'est donc pour cela qu'il me déteste tant. C'est ridicule, en plus je suis loin d'être meilleure que lui dans ce domaine !

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

\- Meilleure, je ne sais pas, mais au même niveau c'est certain. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste, je dirais même le contraire.

Mallory sursauta, Sirius remarqua qu'elle avait trés brièvement rougit puis se mit une nouvelle fois à sourire.

\- Soit c'est de la jalousie, ou alors de l'admiration. Dans tout les cas, il ne te déteste pas. Allez viens, allons retrouver les autres, il se fait tard.

Le professeur York hocha la tête puis suivit son ami. Elysa et Sania buvaient tranquilement. Mallory constata que le professeur Lupin n'était plus là.

\- Il est parti il y a peu de temps, souffla Sania qui semblait lire dans les pensées de cette dernière.

\- Oh, je comprend, et nous n'allons pas tarder à faire de même.

\- Tu as hâte de retrouver ton cher Severus ? La taquina Elysa. Sania rigola discrètement avant de tourner les talons pour finir de se préparer.

\- Oh oui tellement hâte tu ne peux pas savoir ! Haha ! Ironisa le professeur York sous les rires des autres.

Elles terminèrent de ranger leurs affaires, se lavèrent puis aprés, elles quittèrent la maison de Sirius tout en le remerciant de son hospitalité. Elles avaient toutes les trois passé un agréable moment avant que le boulot ne recommence. Mallory soupira tout en songeant que bientôt elle allait devoir faire de nouveau face a Severus. Elle se demandait bien qu'elle reproche allait-il encore lui faire. Elle haussa les épaules, aprés tout, elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

\- Attendez, coupa Elysa avant que les deux autres n'empruntent la route vers la gare. Je vais en profiter pour faire deux trois course, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elysa revient avec une boite pour chat, ce qui surprit ses deux amies.

\- Ici elles sont beaucoup moins chers que dans la petite boutique qui ce trouve juste à côté de Poudlard... Mais quand je dis moins chers c'est vraiment moins chers, un truc de fou !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat... souffla Sania.

Elysa releva doucement la tête puis se mit à sourire.

\- J'en ai un, il s'appelle Valdimir. Il est encore jeune et fait encore plein de bêtise, mais il reste pour moi adorable. Il adore cette pâté, il va être content j'en suis sur !

\- Oh Valdimir, comme Vladimir Ilitch Lénine ! Répondit le professeur York en souriant.

\- En effet... Bon, on y va ?!

\- Le train vient juste de partir... Nous allons devoir attendre deux heures. Répondit Sania en croisant les bras.

\- Deux heures... soupira Elysa, qu'allons nous faire en deux heures ?

\- Il est bientôt midi, allons manger quelque part, je commence à avoir un peu faim, pas vous ? Répondit Mallory.

 _A suivre ..._


	29. Chapter 29

Niakovic : Surement ;) je ne dis rien, mais tu le saura bientôt patience ;) Haha j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D

Audiiie : Oui j'écris de nouveau ! Contente que cela te plaise !

Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. Enfin nous rentrons à Poudlard !

Les choses serieuses reprennent.

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 29**

Après avoir mangé un repas digne de ce nom, d'avoir profité de faire quelques boutiques, en attendant que le prochain train n'arrive, elles sont ensuite parti jeter un coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage pour savoir de quel quai leur train partait. Elles étaient arrivées pile-poil à l'heure. Finalement installées bien confortablement dans le train, en route pour Poudlard, soulagées, elles avaient bien failli rater le départ, une seconde fois. Quelle aventure ! Évidement le train était peu remplit, étant donné que la plupart des sorciers se sont tous rués vers le premier. Elysa lisait un livre, Sania écoutait de la musique, et Mallory regardait le paysage, les arbres qui défilaient à toute vitesse et les montagnes au loin qui semblaient ne pas bouger de son champ de vison. Dehors il faisait encore jour, bien que les rayons du soleil commençaient à faiblir petit à petit.

Pendant que le paysage défilait sous ses yeux Mallory repensa aux évènements qui se sont produits avant qu'elle ne quitte Poudlard pour profiter de ses vacances chez son ami. Elle repensa a son poste qu'elle adorait par dessus tout, a ses élèves plus ou moins bruyants mais attachants, mais surtout à cette diablesse d'Ombrage qu'elle avait, accidentellement poussé par une force très puissante qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas savoir comment cela s'était produit. Elle était certaine que ce soir elle serait de retour et qu'elle aurait par la suite de gros problèmes. Le ministère de la magie avait probablement, même certainement, entendu des plaintes de sa part, et vu qu'ils sont tout deux très proches elle craignait à présent pour son poste.

\- Mallory, tu vas bien ? Souffla doucement Elysa qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'inquiétude de son amie.

\- Oui, sourit-elle, je vais bien.

Elysa fronça des sourcils, ce oui sonnait tellement faux, mais elle préfèra ne pas s'attarder dessus, aprés tout si elle ne voulait rien dire, c'était peut-être sous une bonne raison.

\- Je...

Mallory s'appretait de dire quelque chose quand soudain le train se mit bruquement a s'arrêter faisant valser le peu de passager présent.

\- Bon sang, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! S'écria Sania qui commençait a s'endormir dans sa musique.

Dehors, il faisait nuit, il était presque impossible de voir par les fenêtres l'endroit ou le train s'est arrêté. Les gardes à bord du train demanda a tous de garder leur calme, que cette panne n'était que passagère. Instinctivement les trois sorcières sortir leur baguette magique, se parant au moindre danger. Les lumières du train faiblissaient de plus en plus jusqu'a s'eteindre complétement et définitivement, Elysa entendit de drole de craquement au niveau des fenêtres puis posa sans réflechir une main sur les vitres qui étaient glaciales. Mallory vit alors du verglas envahir les vitres puis ouvrit doucement la bouche.

\- Elysa recule ! Ordonna le professeur York.

Cette dernière fit ce qu'elle lui demanda.

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est ce que je pense ! Intervint Sania en serrant les dents.

Tout le train était envahi d'un air glacial et comme un sentiment de peur et de tristesse remplaça toutes pensées heureuses des passagers.

\- Je crois bien que si, répondit Mallory d'une voix prete à en découdre.

\- J'en ai fait fuir une dizaine l'autre soir, alors qu'ils viennent goûter une nouvelle fois a mon super patronus ! Surgit Elysa en parant sa baguette.

Le professeur York semblait concentré, ses yeux zigzaguèrent de partout tel un réptil. Il ne sagissait pas d'une dizaine de Détraqueur mais au moins d'une centaine, elle pouvait le sentir, comme elle pouvait sentir une autre présence malefique avec eux qui rôdait autour du train. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus sentir et le train se mit de plus en plus a trembler. Tous étaient en panique, bien que les gardes essayaient de les rassurer.

Soudain, plus rien, le verglas semblait avoir disparu et le train ne bougeait plus. Les Détraqueurs étaient partis, sans aucune explication.

\- Dommage, moi qui voulais qu'il y est un peu d'action ! Lança Elysa en faisant la moue.

C'est vers les neuf heures du soir que le train arriva enfin à destination, c'est avec joie que les trois sorcières quittèrent ce train pour enfin rentrer dans le château, qui, mine de rien les avaient manqué. Elles furent accueilli par la directrice des Gryffondor qui les regardait d'une drôle de façon. Le professeur York lui expliqua calmement la situation, c'est-à-dire la grosse panne avant que cette dernière n'hoche doucement la tête.

\- Suivez-moi. Lança-t-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Nous allons voir Dumbledore, c'est ça ? Demanda le professeur York.

La directrice des Or et Sang se retourna leva doucement la tête.

\- En effet, il vous attends.

Un grand silence régnait dans la salle. Elysa plissa des yeux, Sania pensa tout de suite qu'on aller lui retirer des point, que Dumbledore allait lui passer un savon pour ce retard non attendu, quant à Mallory elle pensait au pire, qu'il allait l'expulser du château étant donné qu'il était formellement interdit, pour les professeurs, d _epuis qu'Ombrage l'est décrété,_ d'arriver en retard au château.

\- Dans la grande salle ou un somptueux repas, va être servi. Reprit-elle, cette fois-ci avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Tous furent soulagés de cette réponse.

\- Dumbledore est au courant de tout, et il ne voulait pas commencer ce festin sans vous. Il vous attend, en fait tout le monde vous attend.

Toutes les quatre marchèrent alors dans les grands couloirs du château avec le plus grand des silences. Mallory avait hâte de revoir ses amis même si elle redoutait de voir Ombrage et Severus...

La directrice ouvrit alors la grande porte de la grande salle ou une odeur de bienveillance, de chaleur et de confort se faisait tout de suite sentir. Sania rejoignait les autres et Elysa marcha vers le professeur Chourave qui la salua avec un grand sourire. Quant a Mallory elle prenait son temps, ses yeux zigzaguaient de partout, elle cherchait discrètement du regard une Ombrage et un Severus. Elle pouvait voir avec dégoût que cette diablesse était belle est bien revenue, d'ailleurs elle pouvait sentir son regard remplit de haine sur elle, cependant, elle ne vit pas Severus, ce qu'il l'étonna un peu.

Elle vit avec sourire Hagrid puis alla s'asseoir a ses côtés. C'est fou à quel point ce géant docile l'avait manqué !

\- Comment vas-tu miss ? Demanda joyeusement ce dernier, les yeux pétillants. Nous pouvons toujours nous tutoyer, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-il en rigolant.

\- Je vais très bien, et évidemment que nous le pouvons, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Apparemment il est formellement interdit a tout professeur de se tutoyer entre eux. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Mallory fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr que cela vient de cette diablesse en rose !

Hagrid se mit a rire.

\- Elle est de retour, apparemment...

\- Plus pour très longtemps, souffla Mallory d'une voix presque sadique.

Il se mit à rire de nouveau.

\- Je crois que cette fois-ci, il en faudra bien plus pour l'éloigner du château. Rusard est chargé de veiller sur elle, ordre du ministère de la magie.

\- Par Merlin, Rusard ? Oh non pas lui pitié, il me fait tellement peur !

Hagrid regarda sa collègue sans comprendre avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire, un rire agréable et en quelque peu loufoque. Il comprit qu'elle plaisantait.

\- Néanmoins, reprit Hagrid, laisse moi te donner un conseil d'ami.

Mallory hocha doucement la tête, plus sérieuse que jamais.

\- Les choses semblent avoir changé depuis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Hagrid regarda un peu autour de lui, ignorant les regards tranchants d'Ombrage avant de le reporter vers Mallory qui semblait presque impatiente d'écouter la suite.

\- Depuis l'incident avec cette, comme tu l'as bâptisé, _Diablesse,_ il semblerai que le minsitère de la magie est à présent un œil sur toi, au moindre faux pas il..

\- J'ai compris. Trancha cette dernière. Ce que je craignais est donc belle et bien fondé.

Tous mangèrent tranquillement, ou presque et une fois le repas terminé, Mallory quitta la grande salle afin de retourner dans sa chambre, elle était épuisée, cette journée de ménage et le voyage en train l'avait totalement fatigué. Étant donnée que sa chambre se trouvait non loin des cachots, cette dernière s'arrêta un moment devant la grande porte ou Severus passait le plus clair de son temps dedans. Elle fronça les sourcils, le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu au repas l'intriguais. Bien qu'elle avait une furieuse envie de dormir, elle entra, sans comprendre pourquoi, dans les cachots, cherchant du regard le maître de la potion. Elle traversa doucement les couloirs du cachot tout en observant les grandes étagères ou de drôles de potions y occupaient. Elle fut totalement intriguée par une fiole qui changeait de couleur, trouvant cela fascinant.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous fichez ici ? Tonna une voix grave derrière elle.

Cette dernière se mit a sursauter, faisant tomber au passage la fiole qui se brisa en mille morceaux par terre. Le professeur Rogue inspira bruyamment avant de plonger son regard ténébreux dans celui à moitié désolé et enjoué de la jeune sorcière.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle en se baissant, ramassant les bouts de verres par terres.

\- Vous pouvez l'être. Laissez cela est déguerpissez de là, vous en avez assez fait !

Le professeur York se releva doucement.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous là ? Reprit durement ce dernier, sans jamais cesser de la regarder avec mépris.

\- Tu n'es pas venu au repas.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Je me suis juste inquièté pour toi. Je suis venu m'assurer que tu ailles bien et apparement c'est le cas.

Elle plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui sombre de Severus, ce dernier émit un petit rictus d'amusement sur son visage ce qui surpris Mallory.

\- En effet je me porte trés bien, et encore mieux loin de vous ! Sortez !

Elle hocha la tête puis souffla un coup avant de se mettre à sourire ce qui provoqua un autre haussement de sourcil chez Severus. Il avait toujours des mots gentils a son égard, il n'avait pas changé depuis les vacances.

\- Bonne nuit Severus. Elle quitta les cachots pour retrouver son lit douillet. Au fait, reprit-t-elle une dernière fois, cette salle a besoin d'un bon nettoyage de printemps, elle est encore plus salle que la maison des Black, oui beaucoup plus !

Severus plissa des yeux, le fait qu'elle est prononcé le mot Black le dégouta profondement. Severus ne l'avait pas quitté de yeux avant qu'elle ne sorte définitivement de son champ de vision. Cette femme là allait le rendre fou, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son sang froid, a ses yeux elle n'était pas assez importante pour cela.

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'essayerai de publier la suite très bientôt. Etant donné que je suis now en vacance, cela me laisse plus de temps pour écrire ;)

Prochain chapitre = Action + surprise ;)

Hihi

A bientôt :D


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello tout le monde, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de la saison 2 ^^**

 **C'est pour cela que celui-ci est bien plus long que les autres, car je devais mettre un grand parti dans ce chapitre-là. Si tout va bien, nous aurons fini cette fiction vers le chapitre 40 voir 45, mais pas plus.**

 **Merci aussi pour ceux qui me laissent des review ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 30**

Fini les vacances, fini le calme et la tranquillité, place a l'ennui, le bruit, l'agacement et l'agitation, pesta Severus qui faisait cours avec les premières années. De son côté, le professeur York enseignait avec discrétion, Ombrage était de retour et la surveillait constamment. À chaque fois qu'elle croisa son regard méprisant, elle se dit qu'elle devait trouver une solution pour s'en débarrasser. Alors qu'elle était en train de faire cours avec les troisièmes années, elle l'a vit rentrer dans sa propre salle de classe, venant déranger son cours de potion, un cours loin d'être facile a expliquer puisque ses élèves devaient fabriquer une potion de mort imminente.

Un grand silence de mort régnait dans la classe. Tous les élèves voulurent connaître la raison de sa présence ici.

\- Hum-hum ! Intervient Ombrage d'un air méprisant.

\- Un problème, Ombrage ? Lança Mallory en relevant la tête.

\- Un problème ? Oui et je n'en vois pas qu'un ! Surtout lorsqu'il sagit de vous ! Répondit-elle d'une voix agaçante.

Tous les élèves chuchotèrent entre eux tout en lui laissant des regards limites agacés. Le professeur York dut faire un effort monstre pour ne pas l'envoyer sur les roses.

\- Tout d'habord, vous ne respectez pas les règles concernant votre tenu, et pour finir enseigner ce genre de potion est strcitement illégal !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Je ne vois pas en quoi porter une jupe droite et un chemisier est considéré comme inaproprier ? Et pour finir les potions que j'enseigne à mes élèves sont sous la demande de Dumbledore qui lui EST les directeur de ce chateau !

Elle s'avança vers ce réptile rose qui n'avait pas cesser de la fusiller du regard avant de reprendre d'une voix plus sombre.

\- Si vous avez un problème, allez donc en discuter avec le vrai maitre de ce chateau qui n'est rien d'autre QU'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE !

Le professeur York pouvait voir le teint de cette dernière devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate puis se mit a sourire quand elle la vit sortir de la salle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Une vague d'applaudissement raisonnait dans toute la salle.

Le professeur York était définitivement très appréciée de ses élèves.

Au diner Mallory pouvait sentir les regard de glace d'Ombrage puis fit comme ci qu'elle ne les voyaient pas. Severus qui remarqua ce manège se mit à sourire sadiquement.

\- Je vois que vous vous êtes encore embrouillée avec le professeur Ombrage.

La Serpentard leva les sourcils tout en coupant sa viande.

\- Et moi je vois que tu n'as pas touché a ton assiette. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Toi aussi, il t'es arrivé quelque chose ? Répondit-elle de la même façon que lui, c'est-à-dire avec un brin sarcastique.

\- Mes affaires ne vous regardent pas. Coupa-t-il durement.

Elle se mit à rire.

\- Si tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de me soucier de tes affaires, tu te trompes.

\- Je pourrai dire la même chose, mais il se trouve que j'ai appris dans la journée, lança-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, que très bientôt vous pourrez dire adieu à tout cela...

Mallory hoqueta de surprise tout en faisant tomber sa fourchette. Elle risqua un regard vers cette sorcière vêtu de rose et remarqua que celle-ci n'avait pas quitté son regard remplit de mépris d'elle. Voyant qu'il venait de la contrarier, il se fit le malin plaisir d'en rajouter qu'elle ne devait pas compter sur lui pour la défendre lorsque ce jour viendra et qu'elle allait lui faire des vacances. Dégouté de la situation, de ce monstre au nez crochu, elle se leva brusquement de table alors qu'elle n'avait pas fini de manger.

Dumbledore qui n'avait pas manquer de voir cela fronça les sourcils puis lança un regard interrogateur vers Severus qui fit semblant de ne rien comprendre.

Mallory avait quitté la table pour ne pas exposer aux autres sa colère et tristesse, elle quitta le château en courant. Elle entra dans la forêt interdite, même s'il faisait nuit. Elle s'écorchait les jambes et les bras avec les ronces tout en ressentant aucune douleur, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas de courir. Elle s'arrêta au bout de plusieurs minutes. Du silence total, voilà ce qu'elle avait besoin.

Pendant ce temps, Severus se dirigea en direction de ses cachots avant de remarquer au passage que la chambre de sa collègue était grand ouverte et semblait totalement vide. Il fronça les sourcils, un vent frai sortait de la salle, elle était totalement vide et la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Il se demanda un instant où elle était passée puis haussa les épaules en marmonnant que ce n'était pas son problème il avait ce soir d'autres problèmes bien plus important à régler, d'ailleurs, il s'était dit qu'il en parlerait à Dumbledore.

Au même moment dans la forêt, Mallory se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormit puis se leva. Elle constata qu'elle avait dormi toute la nuit puisque l'aube venait à peine de se lever.

Elle fut tout à coup surprise par une étrange créature qui se trouvait seulement a quelques mètres d'elle. Mallory observa la créature. Ce n'était pas une simple créature. Elle était grande, de couleur noire, possédant de fines et grandes ailes, se tenait sur ses quatre pattes, possédait une tête d'oiseau,dépourvu de plume, ou poil. C'était… En fait, elle ignorait ce que c'était, bien qu'elle est lue un grand nombre de livres sur les créatures que vivait dans le monde des sorciers.

\- Vous aussi vous les voyez ? Souffla une petite voix pas très loin d'elle.

Le professeur York constata qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses élèves, miss Lovegood.

\- Vous... Vous savez ce que c'est ? Demanda Mallory en bégayant un peu.

Elle hocha la tête puis avança vers la créature noire qui ne bougeait pas.

\- C'est un Sombral. C'est un cheval ailé très spécial. Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent voir ces créatures. Bien qu'ils soient liés à la mort, les Sombrals ne sont pas des animaux dangereux. Vous pouvez les toucher comme je le fais, ils ne sont vraiment pas méchants. Touchez-le ?

Mallory lui adressa un petit sourire avant de s'approcher à son tour de cette étrange créature. Elle tendit une main en sa direction avant d'effleurer le haut de sa tête.

\- C'est incroyable.

\- Avec moi, vous êtes la seule personne à le penser. Répondit tristement Luna.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Et bien ... Les Sombrals ont une apparence effrayante, ils sont squelettiques, de couleur noire et dotés d'ailes semblables à celles des chauve-souris, leur apparence physique fait qu'ils sont considérés depuis des siècles comme un mauvais présage. Cette mauvaise réputation fait que les Sombrals ont été à plusieurs reprises chassés ou maltraités par la communauté magique. Le ministère de la Magie les a même classé comme dangereux. En réalité, les Sombrals ne sont pas agressifs et sont au contraire bienveillants, mais les sorciers en ont peur en raison de leur apparence et des superstitions selon lesquelles ils porteraient malheur.

\- C'est horrible, comment de telles personnes peuvent croire à ses bêtises ?!

Luna haussa les épaules puis sortit de sa petite sacoche une pomme et un morceau de viande.

\- Ils sont omnivores ?

\- Oui répondit Luna en souriant.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ces créatures, mais je suis heureuse de les connaître. Y en a -t-il d'autres ici ?

\- Oui, avec un peu de chance, on en verra d'autres avant la levée complète du soleil. De toute façon, les Sombral ne sont pas rares, Ce sont eux qui tirent les diligences de Poudlard.

\- Vraiment ? C'est incroyable, je ne le savais pas ! Mais attendez... Vous avez dit que seuls ceux qui on vu la mort peuvent les voir... Vous...

\- Oui, ma mère, coupa Luna, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

Mallory respecta sa décision puis reposa son regard vers le Sombral qui semblait la fixer.

\- Vous voulez le chevaucher ?

Le professeur York sursauta presque.

\- Malgré leur apparence, ils sont très confortables, vous ne craignez rien.

Après cette magnifique expérience en compagnie d'un Sombral, Mallory retourna au château ou son cours avec les deuxième année n'allait pas tarder à commencer. En fait, elle remarqua à la grande horloge de sa chambre, qu'elle avait une heure devant elle pour se préparer. Elle étira un large sourire puis se dépêcha dans la grande salle d'eau afin de prendre un bon bain. Avec cette histoire, elle en avait bien besoin ! Cette journée resta à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Comment avait-elle pu vivre sans apprendre l'existence de créature aussi fantastique que les Sombral ?

Une fois dans l'eau bien chaude, elle en profita pour se submerger totalement, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de moment à elle et en profita pour repenser à un plan pour chasser cette sorcière vêtu de rose du château.

Une fois propre, elle quitta la salle d'eau puis alla mettre une tenue approprier. Elle avait aujourd'hui deux heures avec les secondes années et deux avec les dernières années. Elle croisa dans les couloirs ses collègues et s'échangèrent quelques mots. Elle avait cette fois eu de la chance de ne pas être tombée sur Ombrage qui allait _encore_ lui dire que sa tenue n'était pas approprier...

Les heures de cours passèrent incroyablement vite, tellement vite qu'il était presque midi et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder de manger, elle avait une faim de loup !  
L'après midi elle n'avait pas classe, ce qui lui permettait de retravailler sur les potions pour ne pas perdre la main. Dumbledore avait créé cette année une salle où on pouvait, en dehors des cours, s'entraîner à la potion. Elle espérait juste ne pas croiser Severus. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera seule.

À midi, Mallory remarqua que tous étaient présent sauf Severus, a vrai dire, elle ne l'avait pas vu de toute la journée.

\- Bonjour Mallory, surgis une voix joyeuse.

Cette dernière se retourna puis vit avec sourire qu'il s'agissait d' Elysa accompagnait de Sania. Elle déposa ses ingrédients qu'elle s'apprêtait de mettre dans la potion puis avança vers elles.

\- Bonjour, vous ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Moi ça va... Quant à Sania moins.

\- Cette femme va me rendre folle ! Répondit Sania, elle veut m'expulser du château !

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Mallory avec surprise et affolement.

\- D'après elle, je suis un danger public à cause de ma... Condition.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement absurde ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal ?

Sania haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des problèmes, Harry et ses amis ont été convoqué pour avoir donné des cours en secrets de défense contre les forces du mal. Albus a pris la défense d'Harry en disant que c'était lui et il risque maintenant d'être lui aussi expulsé.

Mallory ne savait plus quoi dire hormis le fait que cette diablesse devait à tout pris disparaître. Elle avait songé a plusieurs reprise de créer une potion de mort imminente et d'en verser accidentellement dans sa petite tasse rose quand elle prendrait son café.  
Mais ôter la vie au risque de perdre son âme était-elle une bonne chose ? Même si cette femme était un monstre, il était hors de question de perdre son âme pour elle. À part si...Mallory secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle avait totalement perdue la tête !

\- Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai entendu de drôle de bruit provenant du dortoir des garçons de notre maison, lança Elysa, j'ai vu Drago parler avec un homme vêtu tout en noir, ce n'était pas Severus, car celui-ci avait une longue chevelure blonde, je n'ai pas vu par contre son visage. Mais, j'ai tout entendu du début de là ou je suis arrivé jusqu'à la fin.

\- Et ? Voulu savoir Mallory.

\- Il doit tuer une personne, je ne sais pas qui, mais il doit ôter la vie d'une personne vivant dans ce château. J'ai fortement pensé à Ombrage, mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'elle.

Mallory fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est étrange.

Pas si étrange que cela. Mallory sut alors quoi faire, même qu'un sourire machiavélique s'afficha. Si elle ne voulait pas quitter le château, elle allait devoir utiliser le plan numéro deux. Et Draho en serai la clé.

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle croit savoir de qui Drago devait tuer, étant donné que son père est un Mangemort, l'homme qu'Elysa avait vu avait la description de son père, les Mangemort sont sous les ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui... Ce qui veut dire deux choses.

1) Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bel et bien revenu, elle en avait d'ailleurs jamais douté  
2) Drago deviendra un Mangemort et devra éliminer Dumbledore, comme le voulait depuis toujours Voldemort.

Alors qu'elles gardaient toutes les trois, le silence, un grand bruit se fit entendre. Mallory, sans savoir pourquoi pouvait ressentir que quelque chose de terrible venait tout juste de se passer. Elle se sentit comme déchirée en deux, comme ci qu'on... Venait de lui arracher une partie d'elle, une personne chère à son cœur.

A suivre ...

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu.**  
 **Vous vous doutez bien, je pense de ce qu'il va se passer dans le dernier chapitre de cette saison, et je pense que vous avez tous compris que Mallory est en train de passer, sans s'en rendre compte, du côté sombre.**  
 **Dans le prochain chapitre, vous en apprendriez plus sur les origines de Mallory !**

 **Bonne journée / soirée à vous !**


End file.
